Over the secretary
by djem90
Summary: Sequel to under the boss. Its been a year, since Shizuo and Izaya have gotten together. The blond is finally happy with who he is, but now Izaya wants more, throwing him back into chaos and confusion. Izuo. Mpreg.
1. Dear notebook

Title:- Over the secretary

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Izaya, language, yaoi, Intersex Shizuo.

Summary:-Sequel to under the boss. Its been a year, since Shizuo and Izaya have gotten together. The blond is finally happy with who he is, but now Izaya wants more, throwing him back into chaos and confusion. Izuo. Mpreg.

**Dear notebook**

_A/N:- Yep, so this is the sequel to Under the boss. The original idea stuck. I wasn't going to do this one yet, but I did promise someone before the end of the month. I downloaded a documents app for my iphone, which requires zero formatting, when you email to your main computer. Best app ever. Enjoy and as usual let me know what you think._

Dear diary or maybe it should be dear notebook? Since I'm writing in an old one I found. Why a notebook? Well I did have a diary I used to write everything down in. Keyword used to. A certain annoyance threw it away.

Where to start? I don't really remember where I left off. Well, here goes. I'll start at the beginning. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, I'm mainly male, with a couple of exceptions. The first is that I have periods. The second is that I can have kids. I was born as intersex, which means I have bits of both gender.

At first it was okay, I grew up as a healthy boy with super strength. Yes I have abnormal strength. And then puberty hit. There's nothing more scary than being a teenage boy, with blood running down your leg. It was there that the confusion started.

Thanks to my mother, I began trying on girls clothes. I didn't know whether I was supposed to be a girl or a boy. Thanks to my brother Kasuka, I became both, creating a life for myself and another identity Shizuka. I kept everything seperate, my mother hating me but loving Shizuka and my father hating Shizuka and loving me.

I grew up unable to accept who I was, from Monday to Friday I was myself, at the weekends I became Shizuka. Two different genders, two different jobs and two different lives. Shizuka got a job as a bartender, working at a club called Artic. It was run by Shiki, who turned out to be yakuza. Where as I got a job at TGOI. It stands for The Great Orihara Industries. Yes, my boss has a god complex and at first I absolutely hated him.

I got an apartment with my younger brother Kasuka, where we lived together. Kasuka occasionally leaving to film a movie. It wasn't healthy, but my lives were balanced. And everything was under control. It took less than a month for everything to fall apart. All my hard work, gone. Leaving me a mess.

I was happy with my co-workers. Kadota, Karisawa, Walker, Mikado and Kida. All of us got along well. Although Karisawa and Walker were crazy otakus, it was still good, well until Kadota developed a crush on Shizuka.

The day I met Izaya Orihara aka Mr God complex and the flea, everything went to hell. I'll admit it, I fell for every single one of his tricks. The first sealed my fate, I showed my strength. It went downhill from there. Every time I turned around he was there, that stupid smirk on his face. My screw up with my strength, led me to being his damn personal secretary.

It wasn't long before he discovered my secret, the flea broke into my apartment, finding my diary. Everything was over. Instead Mr god complex carried on with his usual teasing. He had accepted who I was. Accepted. It was all I wanted, to be accepted. Though why did it have to be with that annoyance? I couldn't help it or stop. I fell in love with him. I don't regret it. In his own way all he's tried to do is help me. Even if it meant breaking me to pieces first.

It's been year since then. One whole year. Today is the anniversary of when everything started. A lot has happened since then and I'm still with Izaya, surprisingly. Our relationship is becoming more serious and I have a feeling, neither one of us will be able to let go.

Karisawa is still the same crazy otaku, although she and Walker are now dating. Kadota seems okay now, it looks like he has stopped pining over Shizuka. But he does check his phone for any texts and he still goes to Artic. Kida now works full time at the company. For some reason he dropped out of school, we supported his decision, which was just as well. Since I'm almost Izaya's full time P.A. No matter how many interviews he gets the flea, it always ends up the same. Once again I have two jobs, but this time at the same company. Half the week I spend at my desk with my co-workers, the rest of it I spend in Izaya's office, making coffee and trying to find a way out.

I've moved in with Izaya officially, not that he'd let me go. I suggested moving out to him once, I couldn't move for two days. If anything Mr god complex has gotten more possessive than he was. Kasuka has become more famous, always away filming. I miss him a lot, even though we speak on the phone, when he's in Ikebukuro, he visits regularly.

I haven't spoken to or seen either of my parents since Shizuka walked out on them. At some point I'll have to fix it, neither one of them will accept who I really am. Besides keeping them out of my life, hasn't done any damage.

What else is there? Shinra and Celty got married. Mr god complex was chosen as the best man, while I stood next to Celty. She had never been so happy, even with the huge bulge. I was so proud of my best friend, she looked amazing as she came down the aisle on her motorcycle. The long white dress enhanced her beauty. And the flea didn't look so bad in his tuxedo.

They now have a baby daughter, called Aiko. Celty was rushed to hospital, shortly after the wedding. I watched with Izaya as the child was brought into the world. The sight made my stomach twist. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen, so tiny and fragile. I didn't turn to see the flea's reaction. I had no intention of having kids. At least not now. Shinra dotes on her and lucky us, we were made Aiko's god parents.

So that's what's happened up until now. It's that time of the month, I'm sitting at home, bored out of my mind. Thanks to my pill I only need to take the last few days off, instead of the whole week. As usual, I have my bag of chocolate, which this time I haven't touched. Mainly because Mr god complex thinks I should cut down. Leaving me with a bag of sugar free chocolate. It wasn't real chocolate. The damn flea is going to pay for this.

No, there was something else. A phone call I let to go through to voice mail. It was a man, with a deep voice. Someone I didn't know, but seemed to know the flea quite well. I don't know anything about Izaya and yet he knows everything about me. He's met my parents, my brother. He knows everything. It makes me wonder why we're still together. Is Mr god complex happy with me and all of my problems? Its been a year, but who knows how long it will last. The last year had been all about me, I was the one causing the problems. I never asked what he really wants.

Its one of the reasons I've attempted to break up with him, multiple times and none of them were accepted, if anything, I always end up pinned underneath him. I'm trying to spare him, a life of trouble. That's all I am, yes I love him, more than anything. But the flea would no doubt be happier without me. He could get get married, settle down and start a family. It was a thought that has jammed itself in my head, only getting worse as when I see Celty's family.

Unfortunately I have to now rip this up, Mr god complex has become a lot more nosier, reading everything I write. Which is why I no longer have a diary, Kasuka will give me another one, when he next visits and that one would go missing as well, the two still don't like each other and use every opportunity to tease the other.

Shizuo lowered the pen, sighing as he read what he had written. Another sigh and a tearing sound as he ripped the notebook in half and then even smaller before throwing the pieces away. Uncrossing his legs, he lay back against the covers on the bed. When would Izaya get back? They had been together a year and now it was time for a serious talk.

But what did he say to him? Mr god complex could be thick headed, most of the time. His ego didn't need inflating any more. For now he would have to wait. "Get your ass back here, flea." Now it was the waiting game. Knowing Izaya he would be back at lunch to check up on him, like always.

They couldn't remain as they were. Sure Izaya had accepted him, but he owned a company, he had responsibilities, a future to think about. His mind wandered in circles, it kept going back to the fact he loved Izaya, but maybe this was it. Just the thought of breaking up tore at his heart.

He hadn't realised so much time had passed, Shizuo blinked, sitting up as he heard the door open. "Shizu-chan. I'm home." Breathing deep, he pulled himself from the bed, making his way down the stairs. "Izaya, we need to talk." The flea grinned up at him. "Are you pissed because of the chocolate? Its a lot healthier for you."

"Very funny, I didn't touch the stuff." His breath hitched as Izaya moved closer, wrapping his arms around him, brushing their lips together. "I'm serious, Izaya." He jolted as a slim hand, touched his ass. "Are you pmsing? Shizu-chan." The blond grit his teeth, a growl escaping him. "Flea, Shut up and listen, are you sure this is what you want?"

Crimson eyes narrowed gazing up at him. "What do you mean? Shizu-chan." Shizuo pushed him away, keeping control of his strength. "This. Us. Is it really what you want?" And now Mr god complex looked pissed. "I have everything I want. You living with me, sleeping next to me in my bed. Is this another of your attempts to break up?"

"I'm not letting you go." Shizuo stepped back, falling against the stairs, Izaya pinning him down. "You agreed. No more running away." His head tilted, letting the flea, make a trail along his throat with his tongue. Wandering hands, had him arching his back. He could do nothing but writhe in pleasure as Izaya played with his body. "Izaya. A man called and left a message."

Crimson eyes flicked up to him, before the flea went back to making him a mess. "He said he was replying to your message." That made him stop. "Ah! That was quick. What did he say?" Shizuo bit his lip, trying to cover a moan. "He's happy for you to do as you wish." He blinked in confusion, seeing how happy the flea looked. "Shizu-chan. Here, since you like sweets so much."

He stared blankly as Izaya pulled a packet of Haribo from his pocket, opening it and taking out one of the sweets. "What have they got to do with anything?" A slim finger was placed on his lips silencing him. His gaze dropped to the red and yellow gummy ring, currently being slipped onto his ring finger. His coffee eyes, met smug crimson, as he blinked in confusion. "The phone call you took was my father accepting it." Accepting what?

Shizuo gazed up into crimson eyes, wondering if he should ask, the look in Izaya's eyes was one he hadn't seen before. He looked happier than he had ever seen him. It scared him slightly, he didn't know what was going on and he had a feeling whatever it was, there would be no escape.

**Next:- Answered question**


	2. Answered question

**Answered question**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts. So this chapter contains smut, which is a lot quicker than the first story. Enjoy._

"Silly protozoan, don't you get it?" Shizuo shivered as the flea kissed him again, his hand sliding down the back of his pants. "I'm asking you a question." Then don't do that. "Why?" Why would he want to keep them together? "This isn't funny flea." He tried to move backwards up to the next step, failing miserably. "It's not supposed to be, I'm not joking." No he could tell that, by the determined gaze. "Why would you...?" The man on top of him grinned. "Unpredictable as usual. Do you intend to make anything easy?" It wasn't that, it was just that he still had doubts. He wanted Izaya to be happy. "Stop thinking, Shizu-chan. It doesn't do you any good."

"Why me? You could settle down with a nice woman and have kids." Nimble fingers undid the button to his pants, the flea leaning down, to pull at the zip with his teeth. "I know, I could have anyone. I want you, Shizu-chan." Those fingers ran down his arm, entwining their hands. "I know you love me, Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched as a wet tongue ran down his ring finger, gently nipping along the edge. "Tell me you want me. To stay by my side forever." He wanted to. Mr god complex wanted to bind them together.

Damn his hormones, he could feel his eyes welling up, threatening to spill. He hadn't expected this. A smile tugged at his lips before he could cover it. Izaya was the one who had accepted him, the one who had broken him and made him feel whole. "Why?" His eyes closed as Mr god complex licked his eyelid, getting rid of his tears. "Try again, Shizu-chan." His body burned, craving Izaya's touch. Yes, he wanted him, needed him. But there was a nagging feeling in his chest. He hadn't given him everything, he was still scared of what made him different.

Swallowing thickly he glanced up, meeting sharp crimson orbs. "...Izaya. Can you do something for me?" Shizuo leaned into the touch, slim, warm fingers, caressing his cheek. "Anything." He felt sick and nervous, his abdomen twisting in disgust and anticipation. The words didn't want to leave his lips. It was the last wall, his last defence, he was going to give himself to the flea completely. He swallowed again, forcing himself to look into crimson eyes, to get those words out. "...Fuck me." He received a smile in return. "You don't have to ask me, Shizu-chan."

He jolted forward as a hand brushed his clothed ass. No. Not there. Clenching his fists, he shook his head, the movement jerky and stiff. "...Not there." He could feel his face heating up, no doubt becoming the same shade as the flea's eyes. "...Theotherone." He winced as the words rushed out, causing him to bite his tongue. He looked away, losing the little courage he had built up. Silence filled the room, becoming awkward with every passing second. "Shizu-chan. Do you mean?" Shizuo curled into himself, wanting the ground to swallow him up.

It was too late to take back, mr god complex gripped his chin, gently but firm. He felt his head being lifted, his eyes half lidded, wanting to see Izaya and wanting to shut everything away. "Shizu-chan, you already said it, you're not allowed to take it back."

He flinched as Izaya backed away, as usual he could still feel, the lingering touches, left behind. Slowly lifting his head, his coffee eyes widened, seeing Mr god complex standing at the bottom of the stairs, hand held out. Shizuo took it like a life line, watching Izaya's fingers wrap around his. "Are you sure?" The words made him pause, everything was similar to last year, when he had walked away from Kasuka, giving himself to the one person who truly accepted him. "...Yeah." He was surprised he could say it. Shizuo smiled nervously as Izaya helped him from the stairs, moving past him, their hands still joined.

They made it to the top of the stairs, before Izaya spoke again. "Last chance to back out." And just like last year, he shook his head, seeing the flea's smirk. "Good, it was too late anyway." Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to be pulled into their bedroom. Shizuo faltered at the threshold, the flea already inside the bedroom. "I'll go take a bath first." But Mr god complex didn't let go. "Shizu-chan, you stopped bleeding yesterday, so you would've had a long soak, this morning." His eyes widened, as he gaped.

"...It's disturbing you know everything about that." Sucking in a deep breath he made his way into the room. He stopped again at the edge of the bed, fingers trembling as he undid the buttons on his nightshirt. His hand automatically gripped the slim wrist, that reached for the waistband of his pants. There was a look of pain that flashed across the flea's face, making him loosen his grip. Shizuo looked up, seeing the other staring at him patiently. Forcing his fingers open, he let his arm fall to his side. "...Condom?"

"In the drawer." He shouldn't be surprised, the flea was manipulative and didn't give up, though he probably had them from the start. That was the thing with Izaya, you didn't know what he was up to, until it was too late. The last button was undone, the flea pushing the material back, slipping it over his shoulders. This was it, he was really letting it happen. Shizuo tried to help, removing Izaya's jacket, but that crimson gaze was fixed on the expanse of skin visible.

The look made him shiver, as it always did and he told himself his nipples had perked up, because of the sudden cold and not in anticipation of what Izaya was going to do to him. He gulped as the flea removed the rest of his clothes, leaving them both topless.

Another shiver ran down his spine, a slim hand splayed against his chest, gently pushing him onto the bed, using his elbows he made his way up to the headboard. The blond swallowed thickly, seeing Izaya crawl after him, crimson eyes predatory. Why wouldn't they be? Mr god complex was finally getting what he wanted. His face flushed and he looked away, gaze dropping to the red and yellow gummy ring on his finger.

Who knew the flea was sentimental? proposing to him on their anniversary. His thought process short circuited, Izaya crouched over him, rubbing their arousals together, both hands rested on his chest, brushing over his perky buds. A wet muscle trailed along his abdomen, moving up his chest, those eyes never leaving his. One hand moved out of the way, that sinful tongue, flicking over the nub, taking his time, driving him insane with need. His other one was tweaked between the flea's fingers, he gasped, a slow grind, creating friction against his need.

Mr god complex, rested both hands on his shoulders, pulling himself up along his body, he could feel the clothed bulge against his stomach, a knee between his legs, rubbed against his own. His fingers twitched, arms uselessly at his side. Reaching down, he unbuckled the belt on Izaya's pants, pulling at the zip, so they fell down his legs, revealing tight black boxers, showing him exactly how much the flea wanted him. Mr god complex moved easily, kicking them to floor.

The flea returned to what he was doing, licking along the column of his neck. Shizuo shivered as that tongue reached the bottom of his earlobe, slowly lapping along the shell of his ear. "Nn." He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, slapping a hand against his ear, only for Izaya to move to the next. Panic shot through him, feeling a hand cup him, then it was gone, along with the material that made him feel a little safer. He was left in his boxers, completely hard, his erection straining. His back arched, warm fingers slid past the waist band, teasing him. He threw himself into the touch, it burned and he wanted more.

Precum gathered at the tip, making him growl in embarrassment, at how well the flea could play his body. Seconds later his boxers joined the rest of their clothes, leaving him naked and vulnerable. Soft lips pressed against his, licking along his own, gently nipping.

Shizuo jolted as a hand cupped him, rolling his balls, he could feel the other one at work on his arousal. "Nn!" More moans escaped him, his lips parting, giving Izaya access. He knew it was a distraction and he felt grateful to him for it. Wrapping his arms gently around Izaya's neck, he pulled him closer, Shizuo grinned into the kiss, flicking his tongue against the flea's, he felt Izaya smirk, taking complete control.

His body spasmed, the final strokes sending him over the edge, he came hard, his vision blurred. His breathing was harsh, his heart nearly stopping at the sound of the lube being opened. His body tensed, confusion in his gaze, as he felt the cold liquid dribble down his ass. A single finger circled his entrance, before pushing into him. "Izaya?" Wasn't Mr god complex going to take his virginity? He was silenced with another kiss, one quickly becoming two and then three, pumping inside him, stretching him, before they brushed against something inside, sending him into a spiral of pleasure.

A few more jabs, the coil in his abdomen ready to explode. His eyes widened in disbelief, Izaya's fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, ruining his release. The blond didn't have time to argue, after preparing him to satisfaction, the flea's fingers left him. Almost immediately a slicked cock, lined up against his entrance, slowly inching forwards. "Relax, Shizu-chan." He didn't get what was happening, maybe the flea knew he wasn't completely ready? Even though he knew his lover, was up to something, he had a feeling this was for his benefit.

Shizuo wondered how long it had taken for the flea to have a perfect map of his body, knowing all the right spots, turning him to jelly within seconds. He opened his eyes not knowing when he had closed them. It was the realisation that Izaya hadn't moved, that made him glance up. "Hurry up, flea." The quicker it was over the quicker... There was a cocky grin and then the feeling of being full, as he pulled out, launching forward. He opened his mouth, a kiss silencing him, as he hit that spot, a series of moans were swallowed. It wasn't long before that feeling built up in his abdomen, signalling his coming release.

"Ahn! Fuck." His body burned for the man inside him. "You can cum, Shizu-chan." The blond sighed, he really couldn't keep anything from Izaya. The thrusts became deeper, more desperate, the flea's hand pumping him, it was too much. "Ngh...Shit." His body tensed, back arching, as his orgasm hit him hard, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head.

Shizuo shuddered, his arms falling uselessly to his side, he stared dazed at the ceiling, hearing his blood rush through his ears, his heart beating fast. One last spasm shot through him, as he felt Izaya's seed covering his insides, his inner walls tightening as the flea pulled out. The blond let his eyes slip shut, expecting Izaya to crawl into the bed and lay next to him, arms wrapped protectively around his waist. His eyes snapped open, the flea still hadn't let go of his spent length and he was licking somewhere he definitely shouldn't. "...Izaya."

His legs were pushed further apart, feeling Izaya's soft hair tickle his balls. That sinful tongue lapping at his untouched hole. He couldn't find the strength yet, to move his arms. He felt his cock stir, as the wet muscle prodded at his entrance, gently pressing inside him. Groaning, he pulled himself up on his elbows, feeling turned on as he watched the flea work his body. Crimson eyes met his as he pulled away, licking his lips. He kept their gazes locked, seeing the bottle of lube being flicked open in the corner of his eye.

It wasn't enough, pain shot through him as the first finger wound itself into him. "Fuck. Hurts." He could see the concern in the flea's gaze. "Keep going. Fuck!" The second one pressed into him. His body clenched around the third. As much as it hurt, he realised he was hard. He could tell Izaya was trying to prepare him thoroughly, pulling slicked fingers out of him. Shizuo knew there was no way out now, watching the flea tear open the foiled packet. "Ready? Shizu-chan" Not really, but he nodded his head, his gaze on Mr god complex, rolling the protective rubber on, using the rest of the bottle on himself.

Shizuo smiled, appreciating the thought. It turned into a grimace as the tip breached him, the flea had the same look on his face. "Hurts. " Past the pain, he could feel a movement on his thigh, slim fingers drawing on his skin. "So tight." Izaya's brow was furrowed in concentration, his voice coming out as a breathy hiss.

"Ngh!" The flea's free hand, wrapped around his arousal, as he slowly pulled out, pushing back in. "Ahn!" He bit his lip, as Izaya set into a rhythm, the pain dulling, turning into pleasure. His voice became garbled, handing everything over to his lover. Shizuo dropped back onto the sheets as he came, releasing his built up desire, The flea followed soon after. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh, he missed the feeling of Izaya filling him. "Hmm, it fills better when I cum inside you." His eyes snapped open wondering if he had spoken aloud.

But Mr god complex wasn't looking at him, his fingers held into the condom as he pulled out, with a squelching sound, he looked down to see blood running from his entrance. "Izaya!" Shizuo looked up panicked, the flea dropping the tied condom in the bin. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan."

"I'm bleeding. Is that normal?" His fist clenched in sheets. "Yeah, I read up on normal intercourse. Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I know what I'm doing." He gave a tired scoff, using the last of his energy to pull himself up. "Need some help?"

"So you can molest me in the shower?" The flea lifted his hands. "I'm shocked you would think that." Shizuo shook his head. Taking the gummy ring off his finger. "Hold onto this." He received a cheeky grin in reply. "Why not eat it?" He opened his mouth, snapping it shut again. "Forget it." The blond grimaced as he finally stood, groaning as he felt something run down his leg. glancing down, he wrinkled his brow in disgust, seeing the red and white mixture running down his leg. Shooting a glare at Izaya, he limped to the shower. "Shizu-chan, I'm still waiting for your answer." Yeah, he knew that. Once he got out they would have to talk.

**Next:- The future**


	3. The future

**The future**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, they mean a lot. Things have been a bit meh! this week, so literally zilch typing done. Anyways onwards to the next chapter. Enjoy._

The walk to the shower was the most painful thing he had done in his life. His lower body was sore and abused. He moved as quick as he could, grabbing a towel and a cloth. Shizuo slumped inside the shower, managing to turn on the water, letting the spray cascade over him. He had finally given everything, his trust, every inch of his body. Izaya had it all. Past the dulling pain, he didn't feel any different.

If anything he was glad, he had given all he had to give, from now on they could only go forward. For the first time he was satisfied, everything was fine and going well. His gaze dropped to his empty finger, knowing the question he was being asked, knowing exactly how he would answer. Wringing the cloth under water, he set to cleaning himself up, grimacing at the blood.

Once he was done, Shizuo stepped out feeling slightly better, wrapping the towel around his waist, he moved gingerly from the room. His clothes were already folded neatly on the bed, Izaya sitting next to them. Crimson eyes looked up as he entered the room, those eyes drinking in his body. "How are you feeling?" Shizuo shot a glare at him. "What do you think?" The flea smirked at him. "You know you liked it, Shizu-chan."

The blond scoffed, wincing as he sat on the bed, noticing the duvet was different. "Shut up, flea. You changed the covers?" Mr god complex nodded. "They're in the wash, we sort of made a mess." He nodded grabbing his boxers and putting them on. "Shouldn't you be back at work?"

"I'm the boss, I'll go back when I want. Besides I can't leave my Shizu-chan alone." The blond shook his head, pulling the long shirt on and buttoning it. "You should go back. I'll be fine." Lifting the covers back he climbed in, making himself comfortable. "I'm going to sleep, see you tonight." He felt a weight on him, looking up into those all seeing eyes. "Don't run away, Shizu-chan. I won't let you." The blond leaned up, kissing him lightly. "I'm still here,Izaya. Give me back my gummy ring." The flea seemed to relax, sliding the sweet back on his finger. "See you later,Shizu-chan."

Another kiss and then the flea was gone, he watched him leave through the door, before turning over, wincing at the movement. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall asleep, tiredness taking over, but feeling completely satisfied and for once completely relaxed and problem free.

Shizuo stirred, turning over and opening his eyes. His lover was leaning on the door frame, arms folded against his chest. Sitting up he ran a hand through his hair. "You have some creepy hobbies." The flea grinned strolling into the room. "Only when it comes to you, Shizu-chan." Tilting his head he accepted the kiss, keeping it innocent, he didn't think his body had recovered yet. "I wasn't sure whether or not to wake you. Dinner is ready." The blond nodded, climbing out of the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's just gone half seven, you sleep a lot, Shizu-chan." He shook his head with a soft growl. "And who's fault is that?" Izaya turned back to him with a grin. "Maybe you need more stamina." Shizuo smiled back. "Maybe you should keep your dick in your pants." He let out a soft groan as he fell backwards landing on the bed, Izaya straddling his stomach. "You love it, showing me that face." His breath hitched as the flea held onto his wrists, his mouth brushing against his ear. "Being so wanton, always asking for more." Shizuo bit his lip, feeling the very familiar stir in his abdomen. "You're the one always acting like a horny teenager."

Shizuo shivered seeing the pure lust in those crimson eyes. If they carried on he would be devoured again and nothing would get done. "Get off me and let's eat." The flea smirked down at him, licking a trail along his neck. "I am eating." The blond shook his head, shifting away. "Not me, you damn flea. I thought you wanted my answer?" That worked, the smirk fading, crimson eyes becoming serious. The weight vanished, letting him sit up. "See you downstairs." Shizuo and blinked, shaking his head as he stood, following after Izaya.

Mr god complex had already put their food on the table, in the living room. Shizuo took a seat next to him reaching for the remote, once the tv was on, he picked up his fork and dug in. "What was that stunt with the chocolate?" He finished his mouthful before he spoke.

He received a laugh in response. "You should cut down on all those sweets." Shizuo sighed. "If my emotions weren't stable, you would've gone through a window." Izaya shrugged, hand on his. "Ah, but you'd never hurt me. Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan." Those words always made him smile, the words that broke him, poisoned his mind and saved him. Shrugging the hand off, he went back to eating his dinner. Both he and Izaya finished at the same time, laying down their knives and forks. Mr god complex took the plates away, returning seconds later. Shizuo sat there, control in his palm flicking through the channels.

The sofa dipped, warmth brushed along his side, Izaya sitting next to him. He put the control down, just in time to catch the small package, he was thrown. His eyes widened as he opened his palm, seeing the dark blue box. He knew what it was, he had seen enough of it in Kasuka's movies. Trying to keep his breathing even, he opened the lid, seeing a simple silver ring laying on a small dark cushion. It was simple, but beautiful, something he would have expected Mr god complex to buy.

Running his thumb gently over the edge, he turned to Izaya. "Aren't you going to do it properly?" He was faced with a brief look of confusion, before it faded as quickly as it had appeared, the usual smirk replacing it. "Are you going to give me an answer?" Neither one of them looked away from the other.

Shizuo jolted as Izaya crouched in front of him, in one swift movement. He said nothing waiting for his lover to continue. "Whats wrong? Shizu-chan. You're usually a lot more vocal, when I'm between your legs." The blond jolted as his hand was grabbed. His breath hitching, when his ring finger was lost in the wet cavern that was his lover's mouth.

It was released only seconds later, the gummy ring gone, a look of distaste on the flea's face. "How do you eat these? Ugh, that's gross. I'll get cavities" Deciding to spare him, he ducked his head, meshing his lips against Izaya's soft ones. He could taste the sweetness, as he flicked his tongue, flipping the sweet onto his tongue and withdrawing before Izaya could deepen it, leading to the usual.

"Shizuo." His gaze snapped forward, hearing his real name, that so rarely left Izaya's lips. And there he was, kneeling in front of him on one knee. In his held out palm, there was the small box. "Shizuo Heiwajima, will you marry me?" The blond let out the laugh that was bubbling in his chest. "How do you do it? Izaya." He gave a crooked smile, nodding his head. "Everything is so easy for you. You know everything about me." Not realising he had clenched his fingers, he relaxed them, watching as the silver ring was slid slowly onto his finger. "Shizu-chan, you know everything about me that's important."

"But if its what you want, I'll teach you." Shizuo folded his fingers over Izaya's hand. "I love you, Shizu-chan. I'm never letting you go." He smiled up into crimson eyes, his new fiancé sitting in his lap. "I love you too, Izaya." His heart stopped at that smile and then they were locking lips. "Hm, Is that a yes then?"

"What do you think?" His arms wrapped around the flea's back, the other's arms around his neck. "You're mine, Shizu-chan." And you're mine, Izaya. He blinked hearing the words echo in his mind. They belonged to each other. He had thought it would go further, but Izaya let go of him, climbing from his lap. They sat together on the sofa, side by side.

Shizuo sighed in bliss, closing his eyes. This was where he wanted to be, In his lovers arms. A thought hit him, his mouth opening as he dead panned. "I'm not wearing a dress." Mr god complex laughed. "Are you sure? It would suit you." The blond growled. "Why don't you wear one?" Crimson eyes gleamed. "Ah, but wouldn't that be embarrassing for you?" Shizuo kept quiet, his face flushing. "I should call Kasuka and let him know." A slim arm wrapped around his waist. "Stay here, silly protozoan." With a sigh he sat back down.

He spent the evening, curled up with Izaya , teasing each other and pretending to watch tv. His gaze kept dropping to his finger, seeing the ring. His lover was humming an annoying tune, head resting on his shoulder. "Shut it, flea." He couldn't see through the dark, but he knew Izaya was smirking. "Make me."

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Prying himself away from his lover, he made his way upstairs, getting ready for bed. Taking of his shirt, he slid under the covers, letting his eyes close. He heard the light switch go off, a rustling and then the bed dipped, warm arms pulling him close. "Good night, Shizu-chan." Leaning into the warmth he let himself go, falling deeper.

The next morning, Shizuo opened his eyes, blinking away the sleepy dust. A yawn escaped him, looking up into crimson eyes. "Go back to sleep, Shizu-chan." Ignoring him, he sat up glancing over at the time. "Its still early and Saturday. Lets sleep in." Letting out a sigh, he lay back against the pillows. "Are you going to be like this when we're married?" The arms around him tightened. "Probably not. Are you going to be more honest?" Shizuo shrugged. "Probably not. So I'd be Shizuo Orihara?" It didn't sound too bad. "Do you really want to keep your name?"

No he didn't. It had brought him too much pain, the only good thing that came from his family was Kasuka. He didn't want anything to do with his mother or father. No, Heiwajima would become the past. The new beginning would be as an Orihara. Trust the flea to know that, he knew everything.

His thoughts swirled in his mind, cut short when Izaya spoke. "Ne, Shizu-chan. At some point you'll have to talk to your parents." Shizuo said nothing. "And you'll have to meet mine." His eyes widened at that. "Of course they'll be at the wedding. My mother is Kyouko. My father is Shirou. I have two younger twin sisters Mairu and Kururi. Unfortunately they have an unhealthy obsession for a certain actor." His lover smirked. "When they find out he's your brother, they won't leave him alone."

He should have guessed, Izaya's sisters would be fans, still they would come to that point in the future. Shizuo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling back under the covers. "Thanks." For saving him, giving him everything and telling him just a little about himself. His gaze dropped to the ring. They had all the time they wanted for him to learn.

"You know, I can't wait for you to tell Kasuka-kun." The blond raised an eyebrow. "Why? You know he doesn't like you." Crimson eyes gleamed. "Ah, Shizu-chan. You still have to introduce him to his new brother in law." Shizuo sighed, so that's why he wanted to see him. "Honestly, what did I do to get stuck with you?"

"Just lucky, Shizu-chan." The blond smirked. "Or maybe it's all those mirrors, I broke. That's a lifetime of bad luck." Seeing the look in his lover's eyes, he climbed out of the bed,making a quick escape. Not quick enough, he was easily caught. He found himself laying on the sheets, looking up at the ceiling. "You need to do something about your over active sex drive." Within seconds he was stripped, succumbing to Izaya's touches. "It's been a week, Shizu-chan. I'm making up for lost time." The blond's sigh was cut off, horrified as a moan left him. Damn it. Why was his body so sensitive?

Why was Izaya so good at making him cave? "Wait, flea." Crimson eyes stared down at him. "You can do anything you want tomorrow, just let me off today." Slim fingers skimmed down his side. "Izaya, I've been stuck at home all week." Shizuo sighed in relief as that look drained, Mr god complex closing his eyes, as the bed dipped. "I'll make us some breakfast." The blond nodded. "Thanks, I need to make some calls." He needed to make sure the first people that knew, were Kasuka and Celty, before anyone else found out.

Next:- Growing fears


	4. Growing fears

**Growing fears**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

A cold shower helped him calm himself, blaming Izaya for the fast reactions to a simple touch. He found Mr god complex working away in the kitchen. Shizuo sighed leaning against the door frame. "You know toast or cereal would be fine."

"I felt like cooking, do you want your eggs fried or scrambled?" The blond shrugged. "Scrambled. Do you want any help?" He asked even though he could see everything was under control. "No, go watch tv, Shizu-chan." Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he took the milk carton from the side, pouring himself a glass. Swallowing his pill, the blond downed the glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It was the one thing he had never forgotten, not because of the flea. But because it kept his cycle under control.

He made his way to the sofa, phone in his hand. He sent two messages. _Do you mind if I come over later?_ He sent the first to Celty. The second he sent to Kasuka, telling him to call when he was free. Once again his gaze dropped to the ring. Shizuo grabbed the remote from the table and started channel hopping, so many channels and nothing on. He paused watching a few commercials, ones about adopting or protecting animals. He watched as tiny cubs rolled around on screen.

Then there were the ones introducing new dairy products, a woman peeling back the lid. His stomach grumbled. "You're watching commercials again?" Cursing inwardly at being caught, he carried on flicking through, stopping at a martial art film that looked like it was halfway through. "I was trying to find something to watch." He heard a laugh from the doorway. "Right, so you didn't know there was some of that new pudding in the fridge?" Licking his lips he went to get up. "Eat your breakfast first."

He waited for Izaya to bring in the plates, taking one of them. His lover placed his down, going back for the cutlery. "You're going to see Celty?" Shizuo nodded. "I asked her first, she seemed tired when I last spoke to her." Finishing his sentence, he started eating.

Once he was finished, he set his knife and fork down, taking the empty plate to the kitchen and washing it clean. Putting it on the rack, he turned to the fridge, seeing if Izaya was telling the truth, or if the flea was teasing him like usual.

His mouth watered as no, his lover hadn't lied, the top shelf was full of baby cheese cakes, chocolate mouses and pudding cups with a small blue oval saying new. Opening the pack, he took one out, closing the door behind the lid away, he rummaged through the drawers finding a spoon, before making his way back to the sofa. Briefly he wondered why Izaya would stock up on them, when he had only brought sugar free chocolate. It dissolved as he tasted the first mouthful.

After what he called his sugar ban, this was heaven. The sweetness made his taste buds tingle, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Shizu-chan. Are you doing that on purpose?" Raising an eyebrow he took the empty spoon from his mouth. "What do you mean?" Mr god complex shook his head, picking up his plate. "Well as fun as it is watching you get turned on by that sugary stuff, I have things to do." Shooting him a confused look, Shizuo shrugged, going back to his pudding. He heard Izaya talk on the phone as his lover vanished upstairs.

His own phone beeped beside him, the screen lighting up. Glancing at the screen he read the message. _Sure come over soon, she's asleep_. Shizuo smiled, knowing what his friend was talking about. Most of the time he had gone to see her, the room had been filled with wailing.

Throwing the empty plastic, the blond stood by the stairs waiting for his fiancé to come down. After a few minutes he went up, finding the flea standing in the bedroom with his back to him, holding the phone to his ear. "You said you accepted us." He couldn't hear the voice on the other end. "It's already done."

Shizuo knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on the flea, but he found himself frozen on the spot. "That's why I asked you." He didn't want to listen to any more, turning he made his way back down the stairs. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from Izaya's desk, he scribbled a quick note. Gone to see Celty. _Be back later, Shizuo_. Dropping the pen, he headed out, closing the door behind him. He didn't know what that call was about, no. He had a sure feeling, it was about him.

Once he was out of the building, he took his cigarette packet from pocket, removing the flimsy wrapping. He only really smoked when Mr god complex wasn't around or when he was stressed. Throwing the plastic away in the nearest bin, the blond pulled one from the packet. Sliding it between his lips, he fished into his pocket, pulling out his lighter and lighting up. Breathing deep, Shizuo inhaled the nicotine, for the first time in a week. Putting his free hand in his pocket, he headed to his friend's home.

Once he was outside the door, instead of knocking he text Celty to let her know he had arrived, a few seconds later the door opened and Shizuo found himself in a warm embrace, smiling he rested his head on her shoulder. He was dragged into the apartment, the door closing behind him. He found that Celty could easily read his moods. She pulled him over to the sofa, pushing him to sit down. _Do you want a drink?_ Shizuo shook his head. "No thanks." His friend nodded sitting next to him. _Is everything okay?_ And he found himself realising he didn't know the answer.

Holding up his hand, he showed her the ring. He smiled sheepishly, watching her eyes widen, phone on her lap while she flailed her arms. "Celty, calm down." His friend nodded, picking her phone back up. _You're getting married?_ The blond nodded. _To Izaya?_ Another nod. _Congratulations!_ He found himself in another embrace.

_You aren't happy_. Shizuo stared blankly at the screen, no he was happy. Otherwise he wouldn't have accepted. He wanted to stay with Izaya. So what was the problem? Ah, now he knew. "I'm happy." He didn't have to look at the screen to know what she had written. _Then what's wrong?_

"It's everything else. Marriage is connecting two families together." A tap on his shoulder stopped him. _You're worried about your parents_. Grinning bitterly, he shook his head. "No, they rejected who I was." He watched Celty tilt her head in thought. _Then Izaya's parents? _

"Yeah, I don't want to be rejected by them too." There he had said it. Shizuo ran a hand through his hair, breathing deep. He really needed a cigarette. _I don't think they will, they'll probably thank you for keeping Izaya under control._ Both of them stared at the white monitor on the table, static coming through, before turning to a soft whine.

Aiko had woken up, the baby girl's stuttered whine, turned into a loud cry. Almost immediately his friend was gone, he could hear rustling through the speaker as Celty tried to calm her daughter. The cries got louder, until he caught sight of the baby, looking tiny in Celty's arms. Shizuo shifted to the end of the sofa, ignoring the look his friend gave him. The girl was so tiny and fragile looking, he was dangerous, with his strength and temper. He never avoided it though. With a look of determination on her face, Celty lowered the child into his arms.

Shooting a glare at her, he supported the baby's head, holding her as gently as possible. A hand rested on his shoulder, drawing his attention. _Relax, you're a natural_. Barely moving, he rocked Aiko in his arms.

She had stopped crying, wide eyes looking up at him, he could tell she was going to look like Celty when she was older, the chances of her having a boyfriend would be slim, he had seen how overprotective Shinra was already. "She's adorable." Shizuo looked up, ready to hand her back to her mother. Celty had vanished, letting out a sigh, he relaxed back on the sofa, knowing he couldn't go anywhere. He wasn't going to risk standing, in case he dropped her and his god daughter wasn't doing any harm.

He wasn't alone for long, he heard footsteps behind him, turning his head he could see Celty coming back in, a bottle of milk in her hand. She sat down next to him. _Do you want to try?_ Shizuo stared anxiously at the bottle. _You can't do any worse than Shinra._ She wasn't going to take no for an answer and he knew it. Releasing another sigh, he took the bottle handed to him. _Tip a drop on the back of your hand, to check if its the right temperature._ He did as instructed, placing the teat at the baby's mouth, smiling as she began drinking.

Celty had vanished again, but this time to answer the door. He almost wished it was Shinra. He knew straight away who it was, that voice made him weak at the knees. He heard the click of a camera and knew he would need to break the flea's phone. "So cute." Whether Izaya was talking about him or Aiko, he didn't know. He shivered feeling warm breath against his neck, the flea resting on the back on the sofa. He moved his head, letting Izaya run his finger gently down the baby's cheek.

"Hello, Aiko-chan." His breath hitched, looking at Izaya, while his attention was diverted. Crimson eyes softened, a small smile tugging at his fiancé's lips. Shizuo knew with certainty, Izaya wanted children, he wanted a family. As quick as the look was there, it was gone. "Hm, we haven't been told off yet, where's Shinra?" Shizuo shrugged lightly as not to disturb the girl in his arms. "I don't know, he wasn't here when I arrived." The blond glanced up, reading the screen in front of him. _He's at his new workplace, I'm not having blood or operations near my baby. _

Shizuo knew not to say anything else, it was between, Celty and Shinra. "Shizu-chan, she's finished." He didn't move as Izaya took the empty bottle, moving to the front of the sofa. Slim hands slid on top of his own, taking the crying baby from him. "Do you know what you're doing?" He really hated that smirk. "Of course I do, I used to look after my sisters." Again he had learned something new. He watched as Mr god complex held the baby against his shoulder, gently rubbing her back. _He's burping her_. Shizuo nodded, reading the message.

"There we go, Aiko-chan. There's a good gi-" Shizuo blinked, as the flea cut himself off, a scowl on his features. "Celty, you can have her back now. His friend nodded, stepping forward and taking her baby from him. He covered his mouth trying not to laugh, seeing the mess Aiko had made on his fiance's jacket. He didn't see the message Celty showed Izaya. His eyes followed his lover's movements as he carefully slipped his arms out, handing it over to her.

"So Aiko-chan doesn't want her present?" Shizuo sighed. "Oi, flea. Don't tease her." Arms wrapped around his neck. "She threw up on me." His lover was silent for a few seconds. "Have you been smoking? Shizu-chan."

"Why are you here?" He pushed him away, he didn't want the flea close, in front of Celty. "So mean, you only left that short note. And I decided to see my little god daughter." It was the first time he noticed the bag behind the sofa. The blond sighed, shaking his head. "You're spoiling her." His comment was ignored, Izaya was already handing the bag over to Celty, showing her the many clothes he had brought. "You can give my jacket back next time. Shizu-chan, are you coming?"

"Yeah." He stood up, giving Aiko a feather like touch on her tiny hand. "See you later, Celty." He smiled as her arm wrapped around him, phone in his face, so only he could see the message. _Izaya loves you, stay with him. You make each other happy._ "Yeah, thanks."

Feeling better than he did when he arrived, he followed Izaya out of the door. "You smell of smoke." Shizuo shrugged. "Better than smelling of baby sick." They were back to teasing each other, like usual. "You could have waited, I would've given you a lift."

"I needed a walk." He growled at Izaya's hand on his stomach. "Aw, Are you afraid of getting fat?" Shizuo shook his head, taking his cigarette from his pocket, the flea wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What's that?" The blond smirked. "Flea repellent." It was snatched from his grip and thrown in the bin.

It had taken him a long time, but he had finally noticed. Mr god complex hated the smell of smoke. It had started with small hints, a bottle of mouthwash for him on the sink, his cigarettes going missing. The biggest give away though, was when the flea didn't give him kiss swollen lips, or when he didn't get clingy.

"You should give up on those cancer sticks." Shizuo sighed, dropping the lighter back in his pocket. If he pulled out another one he would lose the entire packet. "Here. Don't swallow, silly protozoan." He took the piece of gum offered, taking off the wrapper, letting the strong mint flood his mouth.

Mr god complex's car was parked neatly outside, from the corner of his eye, he saw Izaya hold up the black key fob. Once he heard the car unlock, he opened the door on the passenger side and dropped down into the seat, reaching for his seatbelt. Pulling it across, he pushed it into the slot, hearing a click. The flea closed the door for him, heading around to the driver's seat. Shizuo rested his head against the window, listening as the car started up. "You're worrying about something again." It wasn't a question, Izaya knew him too well.

"What's wrong? Shizu-chan." He shook his head. "Nothing." Reaching over he turned the radio on. "You can't hide anything from me." The blond shook his head. "Okay, flea. There's nothing wrong now." His talk with Celty had helped. "You're not having second thoughts?" Shizuo shook his head. "Didn't think I'd ever see you worried about something." He didn't get an answer, though the flea made a disgruntled sound. "You should have waited." The blond shrugged. "You were on the phone." Silence filled the car.

"Yeah, I was letting my parents know about us." Shizuo said nothing, closing eyes and letting music fill his ears. He opened his eyes, when it was turned off. "Don't ignore me." Letting out a sigh, he turned gazing into crimson eyes. "Good. Ne, Shizu-chan. How do feel about meeting my family?" What? His mouth dropped open, blinking in confusion. "Don't look so shocked. I met yours, it's only fair." His stomach dropped as the car swerved making a sharp turn from the road.

Crimson eyes stared straight through him, as if he could see everything, making him feel vulnerable. "...You. Shizu-chan, not all families are like yours. I said yes, it's next week, straight after work." The car reversed back onto the road. "Honestly, my parents will love you." His brow furrowed, wondering why his fiancé was so sure. He stayed silent, leaning back in his seat. He was wondering a lot of things lately. For a start Mr god complex seemed to be getting softer, more normal. It wasn't just him that had changed.

"Oi,flea. I take it back." His lover arched an eyebrow. "Hm? Take what back?" Shizuo sighed. "What I said about, no sex today." A smile touched his lips as he watched the speed dial speed up. "Hey slow down." He knew he wouldn't be up now or out of their bed until Monday morning.

Next:- Morning announcement


	5. Morning announcement

**Morning announcement **

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. I'm sick at the moment, so my boss has told me not to come in until I'm better, which the doctors have told me the 30th. Which means, I get bored and type more. So there will be quite a few updates for this one. Anyways as usual enjoy and let me know what you think. _

His weekend dissolved in hot messy kisses, sensual touches that made him burn for more and overwhelming pleasure. Not once had he taken off his ring, the small silver clinking against the fleas as their hands grabbed at each other. He knew now that they couldn't be separated, both he and Izaya had accepted each other and grown closer than possible, although he had little knowledge when it came to his fiancé, he could tell that Izaya loved him and for the moment, while it was just the two of them, it was all that mattered.

Monday morning came quickly, Shizuo trying to drag himself out of bed, he felt tired, the familiar soreness a dull ache in his lower back. Trust the flea to work him into exhaustion. He wasn't sure how many times he had passed out. Taking the strip from the box, he took out his pill labelled mon. Swallowing it, he put the box back on the bedside table. Opening his wardrobe he pulled out his suit, laying them on the bed. The bathroom door was closed, he could hear the shower running.

Knowing Mr god complex he would be a long time, looking at himself in the mirror. Going downstairs, he went into the kitchen, taking out slices of bread and putting them in the toaster. Shizuo took a glass out, placing it on the side, he opened the fridge. Grabbing the carton of milk he filled the glass, returning it to the fridge door. Before he closed the door he took out a pudding cup. The blond ate it while he waited for the toast to pop.

"Shizu-chan are you still here?" Seconds later the flea stood by the door frame. "Good morning." Shizuo nodded, handing him the plate. "Morning. I'm going to take a shower." He made his way upstairs, grabbing a towel, he closed the door behind him. He still hadn't heard from Kasuka yet. His younger brother hadn't replied to his text, he knew he was probably busy, caught up in learning scripts and acting. But he couldn't help but be disappointed, one of the best things in his life had happened and he couldn't share.

He had let Celty know and today his work colleagues would find out before Kasuka. Shizuo sighed, stepping under the spray and reaching for the shampoo bottle. Maybe he should text him what was happening or leave a voice-mail? It was a shame, he wanted to tell him face to face. Once he was dressed and ready, he slipped on his shoes, meeting his fiancé at the door. "Ready? Shizu-chan." The blond nodded checking his pockets for his phone, cigarettes and lighter. "Yeah." He followed the flea out of the door, waiting until he had locked it, slipping the key in his pocket.

The morning traffic was a bitch, they were stuck behind a queue of vehicles almost immediately. He grit his teeth, hearing the flea tap the steering wheel repeatedly. His gaze fixed on the light in front of them. Come on turn green. Turn green. By the time they arrived at TGOI, he was irritated, trying to calm his anger. He could remember exactly how many cars he had wanted to pick up and throw into next week. It didn't help that they had to stop at every light. Every single one.

Shizuo climbed out of the car, trying not to slam the door. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, ignoring the disapproving look from Mr god complex. Inhaling nicotine, he moved over to the smoking area. If he was lucky he would be with his work colleagues today, the flea usually left him alone on Mondays. After all they spent the weekends together. His inner question was answered as Izaya walked straight past him, disappearing through the doors.

Finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out, he followed the flea's path. Instead of making his way to the top floor, he made his way to his own department. Tom was already in his office, Kadota was sitting at his computer, along with Kida, Walker and Erika. Before it had been two desks, each one for four people, those had been scrapped when Kida started working full time. Mr god complex had the new one specially made. It was a hexagonal shape, but there was more than enough space for each of them.

He had a feeling the last space on the table would be for Mikado. They had all been shocked when they had been called into Izaya's office. The young blond was standing in the room silently, while the flea re-introduced them. Both he and Kadota had kept silent, it wasn't his business to interfere. They made him feel welcome, Erika constantly questioning the teen. Kadota had eventually gotten her to shut up.

"Morning." He took his seat next to Kadota and Erika. He didn't escape the hug from the crazy otaku. "Good morning, Shizu-Shizu." Staying still he waited until she let go. "Morning Shizuo, good weekend?" The blond nodded in reply to Kadota's question. He watched as Walker shifted closer to his counterpart, most likely feeling jealous. It was surprising what he had picked up, from his lover that saw through everything. Kida was sitting in silence head against the desk. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, closing it as he saw Kadota shaking his head.

Their was a collective sigh around the office as the flea's voice came through the speakers. "Here we go again." Kadota got up from the desk heading to the kitchen. Erika had her head down, biting her lip as she scribbled over plain pieces of paper. The thought of what she was drawing made him feel sick.

_Good morning my lovely humans. It's a new day, I hope you're all happy and ready for a hard days work. Work hard my precious humans. If you have any problems please go to your department manager. Or you can come to me and my P.A._

_The accounts department are to hand in their reports by the end of the day. The line managers are to attend a lunch time meeting later today. All employees are allowed to leave an hour early today, due to mine and Shizu-chan's engagement. Work hard._

Shizuo groaned letting his head fall onto the desk. Damn him, he wanted to tell them and now the whole company knew instead. The upset teen's head lifted from the desk. "You and Orihara? Good luck." Karisawa was a lot more predictable. Her high pitched squeal pierced through his ears as he was subjected to another hug. "Congratulations, Shizu-Shizu. This is great. Wait I have an idea." Her arms left his shoulders, pulling out a wad of paper. That wasn't good. Kadota was back at the desk holding a mug. "Was he serious?" In reply the blond held up his hand. "Wow. Congratulations. Drinks after work?" Another squeal told him where he would end up, whether it was his choice or not.

He almost made it, he spent the first few hours answering his emails, when his phone rang, glancing at the screen, he saw Izaya's name flash up in black. Everyone stopped what they were doing, knowing what it usually meant. Groaning he picked up the phone receiver, listening to the voice on the other end. _Shizu-chan. Can you come up?_ It sounded like a question, but he knew it wasn't, the line went dead as his fiancé hung up. Returning it to the handset, Shizuo locked his computer and stood up.

"See you guys later." Running a hand through his hair, he left the room, walking to the lift. Pushing the button, he waited until the doors opened. He didn't know how old the contraption was, but it took more than one push to get the doors open, making a whining sound. Getting in he mashed the top button, riding it to Mr god complex's floor. The doors jammed as he went to walk out. Using his strength, he forced the doors open. The blond made his way to his lover's office, not bothering to knock on the door.

"You're manners haven't improved." Shizuo shrugged closing the door. "What do you want? I was working." Slim arms wrapped around him, the flea standing and moving behind him. "Shh! Shizu-chan." Shrugging him off, he turned and shot a glare at Izaya.

"Did you call me up here, just for this?" He stared into crimson eyes, seeing the mischief. "You're a lot more honest at home." Shizuo shook his head. "You want coffee right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "The lift needs fixing." He watched the flea shrug, not really concerned, it wasn't anything to do with his precious humans as he called them. "Don't blame me if someone tries to sue you." Shaking his head, he entered the kitchen. He felt sorry for the poor bastard that ever tried.

Filling up the kettle with water, he flicked the lid back down, setting it back on the cradle and flicking the switch. Opening the cupboard he took out the flea's mug, digging out a spoon. He could feel Mr god complex standing behind him, something in his gut told him never to ignore Izaya. "When are you going to make your own coffee?" He heard a laugh behind him. "Hm, that's your job,Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head, hearing the kettle bubble and whistle. "I'll make sure to buy you a coffee machine."

"Aw, Shizu-chan. You could pick a more romantic wedding present." He shook his head, finishing the flea's coffee. "Shut it, flea. Here." Holding out the mug, he waited until Mr god complex took it from him. "What was with that announcement? No forget it." Without a word he left the office, stepping into the lift, this time the button got stuck, seconds later it popped back out. Holding onto the rail, he waited until it stopped on his floor, making his way back to his desk. As soon as he sat down, his phone rang.

_Shizu-chan!_ The voice whined in his ear. "I made you your damn coffee." A squeal drew his attention. Karisawa was staring at him with sparkles in her eyes. _I'm bored!_ He shook his head, putting the phone down. The phone rang again, a slim hand launched across the desk, picking it up before he could. "Iza-Iza, congratulations!" He couldn't hear the voice on the other line. "Yep, I have lots. Yes I drew them, do you want to see them?"

Shizuo stared in disbelief as the crazy otaku talked animatedly with Mr god complex. "Really?" The way her face lit up scared him. "Yay. I'll be up soon. Bye bye." The phone was put down, the rest of them staring at her like she was nuts. And then she was gone, holding onto the wad of paper. Crap. "Did anyone see what she was drawing or writing?" Kadota paled slightly, nodding his head. "You're screwed, Shizuo." Damn it he had tried so hard to keep her ideas away from the flea. Still it was too late now and there was nothing he could do. Letting out a sigh he got back to work.

She didn't return until lunch, bouncing into the room. The fact her hands were empty didn't go unnoticed. "Come on Yumacchi, lets go and eat." He looked away as they kissed, getting up from his desk. "They'll catch up." Kadota patted him on the back as he walked past. The blond teen followed and he trailed behind. The three of them left the building, making their way to where they ate their lunch. It used to be a café with limited selection.

Now it had been taken over by new ownership and redesigned. It seemed bigger and the food was amazing. Grabbing hold of the silver vertical handle on the door, he pulled it open holding the door for the rest of his work mates. The waitress standing at the door directed them to their table, an oval shape that went all the way around,handing them each a menu. "Call me when you want to order." She left them to it. The menus were folded In three wording on every side.

Shizuo shifted over making room for the otaku duo, laying his menu down. Kadota raised his hand calling the waitress back over. The woman held out a pen and paper jotting their order down. He ordered a large slice of strawberry cheese cake and a glass of milk. Kadota shook his head, but he ignored the look.

Shizuo could feel eyes on him, he looked up to see the blond teen staring at him across the table. Kida blinked, shifting his eyes side to side. "I'm going for a smoke." He slid out of the booth. Heading out the door. As he thought Kida followed him outside. "Shizuo, can I ask for your advice?" The blond nodded taking out a cigarette, he didn't say anything as the younger teen took one from the packet. "Are you and Izaya happy?"

"Is this to do with why you dropped out?" It was the first time the subject had been mentioned. "Yeah. I need to know." Lighting up his cigarette he wondered if he should pass it to the teen. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Shizuo sighed handing it to him.

"The flea has his moments but yes we're happy, I wouldn't still be with him if we weren't." Sliding the lighter back in his pocket, he let out a sigh, hearing the teen cough. "That's horrible. Um so when did you know you were...gay?" The conversation ended as soon as it had started, the teen stubbing his cigarette and hurrying back inside. Well that was a conversation he hadn't been expecting. Finishing his own, he went back to their table, taking his seat. Everyone had already started eating, picking up the spoon he dug into his own.

Once they had finished, the waitress returned with the bill in a metal tray, placing the correct money in it, they left returning to work. The rest of the day passed quickly, Tom didn't return until two hours later, nodding to them as he went back into his office.

Karisawa was back to drawing, though she now had colouring pencils too. Kadota and Walker were working and the younger blond, he caught staring at him before looking away. He let out sigh as once again, Mr god complex's voice came through the speakers.

_Good afternoon my lovely humans. I hope you've worked hard. As I said this morning, everyone will be allowed to leave early. Have a good evening and see you tomorrow._

Kadota was the first to speak. "Is it me or has he gotten more talkative?" Shizuo nodded. "He's pretty much always like it." Finishing his last email, he shut down all programs, turning the computer off for the day. "We have an extra hour to kill. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Artic." Erika squealed, already stepping away from her desk. It was a good idea, he liked everyone there. He noticed the teen freeze up and besides There might be something between Kadota and a certain blonde barmaid. "Would it be open yet?"

They took a chance, turning up anyway. The sign said closed, making him groan, they had walked for nothing. Luckily a familiar face was standing outside. The same white suit and two bodyguards. His old boss when he was Shizuka. "Heiwajima-San, it's good to see you again. Please come in." Ignoring the questions from his workmates, they filed in after him. Vorona was sitting at one of the tables with a laid back Akabayashi and the teenage girl Anri.

"I see a congratulations is in order." Shiki was staring at the ring on his finger. "Thank you, Shiki-San." He still respected his old boss, staying polite and keeping his strength in check. "I'm surprised at Orihara-San though, I didn't think he'd go this far." Turning away from him he spoke to Vorona. "Vorona-san, serve them their drinks, please." Shizuo blinked saying nothing as his former boss walked away. "Well then miss beautiful it looks like you have to work." He watched as the blond barmaid strode to the bar, waiting for their orders. Although he used to work here, he had never really drank alcohol before.

"First round is on me." Kadota smiled at them, while he pulled out his wallet. "Shizuo?" The blond glanced behind him at the bottles lined up on the shelves, he knew what every single one was, along with the volume percentage, price and what cocktails each one was used in. He just didn't know what any of it tasted like. "Do you have something sweet?" Kadota sighed shaking his head. "You should cut down on all that sugar." But he ordered for him anyway. Shizuo smiled as a small glass was set in front of him. It was a brazen watermelon blush, made with watermelon vodka, kiwi, strawberry and red sugar rum.

Holding the skewer to one side with the strawberry and kiwi slice, he took a sip, tasting the sweetness on his tongue, listening to everyone else place their orders. Liking the taste he drained the glass, eating the strawberry and Kiwi. "Woah, Shizuo no need to drink that fast." Shrugging his shoulders he ordered another, it tasted like fruit juice, completely harmless.

Next:- Answered call


	6. Answered call

**Answered call**

Well he learnt one more thing about himself that he didn't know. He couldn't handle his drinks. Cocktails although sweet still contained alcohol. He was finding out the hard way. They moved to a table big enough for all of them, where they all sat with their drinks. This time he had a sultry spring bloom made with the same vodka, the liquid green with a candy slice placed on the edge of the glass.

It looked like Kadota was drinking beer, Karisawa was drinking the weakest alcohol there was, the same as Walker. Although under-age Kadota had brought Kida a drink too. He looked like he needed it. Right from the start the teen's expression had turned sour as soon as he had seen Anri.

The next round Karisawa brought back on a tray. The drink he was handed was a strawberry daiquiri and one of his favourites to make, mainly because he got to smother the top with strawberries or whipped cream. Everyone else had the same, though he was the only one who realised Erika had neat vodka.

Checking the time he saw that less than an hour had passed, still no messages from his younger brother. He had one message from Izaya. _What time should I pick you up?_ The blond text back knowing they would only be there for a couple of hours. He didn't get a reply.

Four sweet drinks later or maybe it was five, a happy buzz ran through him, slurring his words and making it hard to move. There were other people coming into the bar now, meaning it was now opening time. He glanced up seeing Kadota at the bar, talking to Vorona. Karisawa and Walker were practically making out opposite him. Kida was nursing his drink, mumbling to himself. "How did this happen? Why would he pick her?" Draining his drink he decided it was time to go. Karisawa had other thoughts, music filled the bar as Akabayashi took care of the sound system upstairs.

"I love this song, come on." Shizuo blinked as she dragged all three of them upstairs and onto the dance floor. The next second she was gone and back again holding out new glasses for them. One more wouldn't hurt, it was colourless and near impossible to tell what was in it, his guess was vodka. The empty glass was removed and then the music changed, Karisawa pulled him to dance with her. He didn't dance and after tonight he probably wouldn't drink again either. Another drink was handed to him and then he was moving his hips in time to the otaku, a bitter taste in his mouth, the floor becoming crowded.

He wondered how much time had passed, but it was the last thought on his mind as he became more comfortable with the movements, swaying and gliding. From the corner of his eye, he thought he could see Kida, with a black haired teen. It looked like they were arguing. He looked away as they started kissing.

The next song was fast paced, he felt like a third wheel as The otaku duo ground against each other, arms waving. Finding his way through the crowd, he made his way to the bar and order another drink. It was the black haired teen that served him, she looked like she had been crying.

After another two drinks he went back up to the dance floor, growling as he felt someone touch his ass. "Shizu-chan." He turned finding himself staring into crimson eyes. "It's time to go." The blond shook his head. "Ishaya dansh wit me." He threw his arms around his lover grinding into him, as he moved his hips and then everything went black.

The first thing he noticed as he woke up was the throbbing in his skull. "Fuck." His voice loud in his ears as he spoke. Throwing back the covers, he tried to climb out of the bed, failing miserably as he swayed sideways. He would have crashed into the bedside table, had it not been for his fiancé's quick reflexes. "Careful, Shizu-chan." He was steadied and led to sit back on the bed. "What happened?" His mouth was dry and he happily accepted the glass of water he was handed along with both his pill and another one. Swallowing them down, he lay back on the bed waiting for the headache to pass. "You don't remember?"

The blond shook his head. "I remember you arrived and then that's it." The rest of his memory was hazy. His lover smirked, making him think he should have dodged the entire conversation. "So you don't remember grinding against me, or me trying to get you into the car, while you begged me to fuck you? You really should keep your hands to yourself when I'm driving."

Damn it, he was never drinking again. He dropped his head, avoiding Izaya's gaze. "What time is it?" He shivered as slim fingers threaded through his hair. "You've got fifteen minutes until we leave." Shizuo nodded attempting once again to stand up. Satisfied he could move properly, the flea left him to shower.

The shower helped, he could feel himself waking up. Once he was dressed he went downstairs, Izaya handing him a plate of toast. His stomach twinged at the thought of eating, but he ignored it taking small bites. "How are you feeling?" Shizuo glanced over at him, taking a seat on the sofa. "A bit better."

"You should know not to drink so much on a work night. It's only Tuesday." He shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Shut up, this is my first hangover." Crimson eyes blinked. "Really? You used to work in a bar." Reluctantly he nodded. "I know, but I heard all the stories about one night stands and I didn't want to risk it." Having a stranger find out his secret, when even the people closest didn't know...

"Well you didn't do much until I got there." He opened his mouth to ask him how the hell he knew that, when his inner question had already been answered. "Karisawa was filming the entire thing. She sent me a copy." Damn it. He shook his head wondering exactly when his work mate had been filming. "You can stay at your desk today, there should be some interesting conversations." Blinking he looked up in confusion. "Dotachin should be waking up next to a certain Russian barmaid and Masaomi-kun should be happier, now that he has the boyfriend he wanted. Here these should help." He clutched his head as he took the blue sunglasses offered.

Shizuo said nothing until he had finished his breakfast and they were in the car. "How do you know that? Did you have Shiki put CCTV in the bar?" He got laughter in reply. "It's easy to tell, I was an informant." He hadn't noticed at first, but Izaya was speaking quieter. Shaking his head, he rested it gently against the window. "The kid asked me for advice. Why is he working for you?"

"You didn't ask him? No of course you wouldn't." Opening his eyes he shot a glare at his lover. "You know what gangs are?" The blond nodded, he had taken care of his fair few when he was in a school. "Right well none of those teens are normal. Masaomi-kun, Anri-chan and Mikado-kun were all gang leaders." Shizuo's mouth dropped open, he had spoken to all three of them and they had seemed harmless. "They didn't tell each other anything. The three gangs were Dollars, The yellow scarves and the slasher." He shook his head trying to take it all in. "What does that have to do with the kid?"

"I'm getting there, silly protozoan. It's a love triangle. Mikado liked Anri and Masaomi liked Mikado. Their hidden feelings affected their gangs, starting a gang war. It stopped once one of them stepped back. It's why I accepted him to work for me." Which explained why the teen had been so moody and down. "Last night Mikado-kun finally decided who he wanted. You saw them kiss and Anri-chan crying." The flea sighed as they had to stop at a traffic light. "Masaomi-kun should be his usual happy self, but if Anri-chan goes to Akabayashi he might be in trouble." Shizuo sighed. "Nothing is ever simple. It's creepy you know so much about their lives." His fiancé shrugged. "I know everything about everyone that works for me."

The car pulled up outside, making his stomach twinge again. As he walked to the door the smell of smoke hit him. Making him feel worse. Still he was in a better state than his colleagues. For once Erika was silent, head resting on her keyboard. Walker was the same, as was Kida. He could see the hickeys lining his throat.

Kadota came back from the kitchen holding a box of paracetamol and five mugs of coffee. "Morning Shizuo, how are you feeling?" The blond nodded to say he was fine. "Headache, you?" Kadota placed the cups down. "Pretty much the same. Thought you should know I'm dating Vorona." So the flea was right. At least he was over Shizuka now. "Nice sunglasses."

All of them covered their ears as the speaker whined, Izaya's voice sounding like a foghorn in his ears. "Is it over yet?" Kadota answered him seconds later with a nod of his head. Uncovering his ears, he slumped in his seat. "Here, I made everyone coffee." Shizuo hated the bitter taste but he drank it anyway, the same as the other three when they lifted their heads from the desk.

The day passed quietly, no one speaking, Kadota plying them with coffee. At lunch Erika and Walker stayed where they were. Kida smiled leaving the room, no doubt to meet the other teen. Kodota left too, probably to see Vorona. He wondered what he should do, when the choice was taken from him.

His phone rang, the noise loud in his ears, it was the call he had been waiting for and now he was filled with dread, wondering how his younger brother would take the news. Taking a deep breath, he answered the call. "Hi Kasuka." The voice on the other end sounded relieved. _Hi nii-san, sorry I didn't get back to you_. Shizuo smiled, leaving the room, he made his way outside, breathing in fresh air. "It's okay, I know you were busy." He could never be mad at Kasuka. _What did you want to talk about?_

And there it was, the question asked. "Actually I wanted to tell you something. You know me and the flea have been together a year." He waited for Kasuka to say something, letting out a sigh he carried on. "Kasuka, we're getting married." He was met with silence. "Kasuka?" It was several seconds before he got an answer. _You agreed to it? Orihara-San didn't force you?_ Shizuo shook his head forgetting his brother couldn't see him. "I said yes, he didn't force me into anything." More silence. _I see, as long as you're happy nii-san. When is the wedding_? Ah, they hadn't spoken about it yet. "We haven't discussed it yet." And now the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

_Have you told out parents?_ Shizuo grit his teeth in anger at the thought. "No and don't say anything to them." He didn't want them to know. _You should tell them, you are still their son._ The conversation was going nowhere, he was on the verge of snapping his phone in half. "Sorry Kasuka. I have to go." He hung up the call, trying to release his stone grip on the phone. "He didn't take it well?" The blond jumped, dropping his phone only for it to be caught by the flea's quick reflexes. "Damn it, don't sneak up on me like that." He put his phone back in his pocket. "He said as long as I was happy." He felt slightly comforted by the hand on his back. "It's a start."

"No doubt he'll be back in the next couple of days. That should be fun." Shizuo shook his head. "You're enjoying this aren't you." He wanted to wipe that smirk from his lover's face. "Maybe a little, old habits Shizu-chan." Shaking his head, he brushed the hand away. "You're such a bastard." Crimson eyes blinked up at him followed by a sly grin. "I was worse when I was younger."

He held onto that tiny bit of information, storing it away with the rest of the information he knew about his fiancé. "How's the hangover?" He shrugged heading back into the building. "Better. You know we haven't done a lot of work." Mr god complex grinned. "I know, but it's entertaining to watch. I don't need to punish any of you, because you're already suffering."

Damn flea no doubt laughing at their pain, as he watched them on the CCTV. "Shizu-chan." He had a split second warning until he was pulled into a kiss, that looked innocent, yet it was anything but. Pulling away, his face red as he glared at the flea. "See you in a few hours." His fiancé hopped in the lift, waving at him.

Turning around he saw that everyone walking the corridor had stopped to stare at them. Feeling embarrassment flood him, he growled punching the wall. Walking away from the cracked plaster, he strode back to his desk, everyone getting out of his way and giving him a wide berth. The thought that no one had known about his strength or his temper hit him hard. Fuck!

While his mood soured, his work colleagues were getting over their hangovers. Karisawa somehow back to her usual peppiness. He groaned as he caught a glimpse of what she was holding up. The phone she was supposedly using last night. As soon as he entered the room he was cornered, the screen thrust in his face, close enough for him to see, but not close enough for him to snatch it away. Luckily it was only Karisawa and Walker in the room. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he watched the screen as she pushed play.

There were multiple videos and he watched every single one, cursing his inability to drink. The first one started at the bar where he had downed his first cocktail. It then moved to where he finished more drinks, the video ended after the third one. The next showed him draining the rest of his drinks and Kadota gaining enough confidence to talk to Vorona. The videos got more embarrassing as time passed. He was up to where he was dancing sensually against Izaya in a fuck me kind of way. That was the point his memory had blacked out.

The next video showed himself making out with Izaya, fingers clinging to him, trying to undress his lover on the dance floor. He hung his head in disbelief, knowing that Mr god complex had a copy somehow. In the background he could see Kida and Mikado making out against the wall. He could see how daring he was as a drunk, his arms pulling the flea close. His eyes narrowed as Izaya gripped his wrist, trying to steady him. He would have thought his fiancé would have jumped at the chance, but surprisingly it was him that was in control. Izaya forcing him away, eyes narrowed, mouth moving rapidly.

He could see the camera follow them down the stairs, his arm around the flea's shoulder as he was supported. His own mouth was open, lips moving fast on the screen. He could see Shiki talking to Izaya, before he was lead outside. The camera moved after them and then cut out, signalling the end of the video. He could see the otaku wanted to squeal, though she kept silent, pressing play. This video showed him bent over outside, emptying his stomach, Izaya rubbing one hand on his back, one hand tangled in his hair, combing it back. Damn it, it was embarrassing how pathetic he was, in front of the flea of all people.

Still it showed him another side of Izaya, the one willing to do anything for him. His face flushed, once again he owed him. The video continued showing him struggling to get in the car, once again trying to make a move on his lover and once again being held back. He wasn't sure how Erika had gotten so close to film the rest, he was dazed and completely out of it, still trying to crawl into the flea's lap. There was more talking and then movement as Izaya removed his belt, wrapping them around his wrists, around the seat belt. The final video cut off as the car reversed.

And now she did squeal loudly, if he still had his headache, he may have been tempted to throw her across the room. "Any chance you could delete those?" The otaku shook her head, clutching the phone to her as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Luckily for him Kida decided to return at that moment, becoming her next victim.

In the mean time he made his way to his desk, pretending to do some work, his mind swirling in confusion. At times the flea could be such an ass hole and it would lead to stupid fights, that somehow usually always ended with Izaya on top. And then there were times where he was so fucking gentle it pissed him off. Feeling his face flood with heat, he rested his head in a way he could hide and not be seen by the cameras. Yes there were two in the office again.

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough, nervousness filled him as he walked to the car. Climbing in he slumped against the seat. "Feeling better?" He gave a curt nod, feeling like he had to say something. "Thanks." The damn flea never made things easy for him. "Why are you thanking me? Shizu-chan." Damn him. "For what you did last night."

"And what did I do last night?" Letting out a sigh, he sent his fiancé a glare. "You know damn well, agh forget it." Slamming the door, he heard his name called in warning. Ignoring it, he pulled the seat belt across. "All you had to say was, thank you for getting you home safely and not ravishing you, when you were completely drunk." Shooting the flea another glare, he turned away, looking up at the sky as Izaya drove them home.

Next:- younger siblings


	7. Younger siblings

**Younger siblings**

If there was one thing he had learned, in the time they had been together, it was that with the flea, things moved fast. When he decided he wanted something, he went for it. Just like a year ago, when it had taken less than a month to break and seduce him. Now they were sitting at home, after his nightmare day with a hangover, discussing their engagement. Once he finished his dinner, he sat back on the sofa. Where as he wanted to wait, the flea wanted to bind them together as quickly as possible, probably so he didn't get cold feet.

"I was thinking next year." Mr god complex looked at him like he had kicked a puppy. "Why so long? I can get everything arranged within a month." The blond sighed. "I think it's better to wait, let the news settle. I haven't met your family yet and mine don't even know."

"Shizu-chan!" His fiancé was whining clinging to him, stupid disagreements like this usually were never solved, he always found himself underneath Izaya, in an attempt to disarm him and change his mind. And mostly he did, not this time though, it was one of the most important situations in his life and not one he wanted to rush. So when his sly lover, looked at him with a promising gaze, resting his palm on his chest, slowly moving it lower, he grabbed the other's wrist, fixing him with a serious look. "Don't, Izaya I'm not budging on this." Crimson eyes darkened, the other hand moving along his back. Letting out a sigh, he picked his lover up with ease, dropping him on the floor."Ow, Shizu-chan! What was that for?"

"Let me know when you're ready to talk." Standing from the sofa, he jogged up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind him. Izaya wasn't getting his own way, not this time. Resting against the covers, he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before the door was open, his inconsiderate fiancé striding in and bouncing on top of the bed. "Are you sulking? Protozoan."

Shizuo cracked an eye open glaring up into the flea hovering over him. "No. I'm waiting for you to gain common sense." Brushing off quick hands he rolled over, hearing a sigh. "What about three months?" He didn't bother opening his eyes, giving a quick shake of his head. "Four? Come on Shizu-chan, why do you want to wait?"

"Why do you want to rush it?" Looking behind him he met crimson eyes, waiting for an answer. "You might change your mind." The blond raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "You could grow to hate me." Shizuo rolled back over sitting up. "That's stupid, flea. I hated you in the beginning, I hated you when you were playing your mind games. But I was the one that agreed to stay with you."

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Remember you promised." The flea was smirking at him and that in itself was creepy enough. "Eight months and that's as early as I'll go." Once again he slapped away the wandering hand. "Eight months it is." At least that was settled. "Are you sure you don't want to wear a dress?" Growling he threw the annoyance from the bed, aiming a pillow at his face. "I'm going to take a bath." He made it to the bathroom door, unable to close the door as Izaya slipped in, slender arms wrapping around his waist. "Let's bathe together." That one he had no chance of winning.

Mr god complex was already undoing the buttons on his shirt, his fingers working quickly. "I can do that myself." He turned away as Izaya moved incredibly close, centimetres away from him. "You were saying?" He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him. "At least run the tap. Damn flea."

He was given a brief moment of peace, as Izaya stepped over to the bath, putting the plug in and turning on the taps. "Would Shizu-chan like bubble bath and a rubber duckie?" He shot him a heated glare, that would burn a normal person. However Mr god complex grinned taking it in his stride, pissing him off even further. "Shut it, flea." He took his eyes off of his fiancé to watch the water rise, a big mistake on his part. No sooner had he let his guard down, he found himself already caught. For each step the lust filled flea took, he took one back. He let out a curse as his back hit the wall.

Shizuo gasped, warm lips brushing and nibbling his own. He jolted in shock as cold water hit him, making him realise he had been backed into the shower, the glass door was still open. The cold spray spilled over both of them, soaking him through. His shirt became see through, clinging to him like a second skin. His pants and boxers were in the same state. They would be a bitch to remove. "Fuck, that's cold. Turn it off." Unfortunately the flea was focused on grinding their growing erections together, to pay much attention to anything else.

Long, slim fingers trailed down his side, playing with the waistband of his pants. Their lips bumped against each other, he threw his head back, the flea's hand sliding into his boxers, taking hold of his cock. "Damn it, Izaya. You're getting water everywhere." Another series of kisses, were placed along his throat and along his jaw, licking, biting and sucking. That sinful tongue, brushed against his lips, coaxing them open, diving deep into his mouth. Screw it. His arms wrapped around the flea's neck, while Mr God complex finally shut the water off.

The glass door closed behind them, the flea tweaking his nipples, that stood out through his soaked shirt. "Izaya, the bath." Crimson eyes snapped up to him, narrowing in irritation. He could feel those fingers leaving him slowly and reluctantly. "Fine." He was left leaning against the wall and panting as he watched his lover, finish filling the bath. "Shizu-chan, get in or you'll catch a cold." Easy for him to say, every movement pulled at the tent in his boxers, removing his shirt was easy. Trying to peel his pants off was another story altogether.

His skin had become cold to the touch, if he got ill he would kill his damn fiancé. "A little help?" The flea grinned at him, helping him out of his clothes. The blond shivered, climbing into the bath and sinking down into the hot water. Relaxing himself completely, he let the water warm him.

There was rustling next to the bath as his lover undressed, pushing him forward, so he could climb in and settle behind him. "Don't try anything." He didn't have to see Izaya's face to know he was smirking with a glint in his eye. "Me? You wound me, Shizu-chan." He caught the first wandering hand, using the wash cloth to slap Izaya in the face. "Hands off!"

It didn't stop slim arms wrapping innocently around his stomach, or the breath against his neck. Or the feeling of something hot prodding his lower back. "Shouldn't you take care of that?" His gaze dropped to his own erection standing to attention. "I'll deal with it when you leave me in peace." The sigh behind him tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. "Shizu-chan is so mean. You never let me watch you touch yourself." He should have kept an eye on that hand, slim, wet fingers wrapped around him, touching him in just the right way, he already knew he was lost.

A scowling Shizuo stormed from the bathroom wincing at the movement. "I said no, you damn flea!" A smug Izaya followed behind him, he would love to wipe that smirk off his face. "Are you sure Shizu-chan? You were saying yes quite a lot." His face flamed at the memory, quickly getting changed into his pyjamas. "Maybe I should ask Kasuka to buy me a chastity belt?" He mumbled the question, not expecting the flea to hear it. "That hurts, Shizu-chan." He shook his head, leaving the room. "Right, I'm not falling for that again." The flea followed behind him, taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

Shizuo reached for the remote, lying on the coffee table, from the corner of his eye he could see the flea with a small pad of paper, tapping a pen against his lips, glad he was doing some semblance of work, he turned back to the large screen, watching what looked like it was going to be a martial arts film. It was only five minutes in so he hadn't missed much.

Next to him he heard the sound of the pen scratching across the paper, followed by a ripping and rustling. He watched the ball of paper fly across the room, landing with perfect aim, in the waste paper bin, by the flea's desk. It happened twice more, distracting him from his movie, before he asked. "What are you doing?" Crimson eyes glimpsed up at him before going back to the page. "Something important." He watched as the pen moved across the page. "To do with work?" Mr god complex usually didn't do anything to do with work, once they got home. "No."

His curiosity got the better of him, looking away from the film. "What are you doing then?" That smirk made him regret asking, even as the pad was handed to him. "I'm writing our wedding vows." Oh. Well that wasn't a bad thing.

_I Shizuo Heiwajima aka Shizu-chan take you Izaya Orihara to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to give into all your demands, including sexual ones. To forever stay by your side until death do as part._

His eye twitched as he read what the damn flea had put down. "Izaya, You've written my part." His fiancé nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. "I know how shy you can get, so I wrote them for you." The blond shook his head. "I'm not saying this." Quick fingers removed the pad before he could rip it up. "Of course it's not final, I think it needs to be longer." Letting out a sigh, he flicked Izaya's forehead, not surprised when it was shrugged off. If he had done it to anyone else, they would be in tears and most likely have a cracked forehead. "I'll write my own. You write yours."

"Where's the fun in that?" Shizuo shrugged. "You're the one who wants to have our own vows." Knowing he wouldn't be able to get into the film, he pushes the button on the remote, turning off the tv. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Izaya." Giving him a quick kiss, he made his way up to the bedroom. It wasn't long before he was sound asleep.

The next morning, he opened his eyes to see Izaya still sleeping next to him, slightly confused he glanced at the time. Shit. "Wake up, we're going to be late!" Loosening the arms around his waist, he tried to wake the nuisance up. Sleepy crimson blinked up at him. "Hm? Morning Shizu-chan."

"How long did you stay up last night? We're going to be late." Fingers tangled in his hair as we was pulled down, into a heated kiss. The blond pulled away, saliva connecting their lips a thin line. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he slid off the bed out of his fiancé's reach. "I'm the boss, I can't be late." He watched as the flea got out of bed anyway. "I'm not, I can't be late." Taking his clothes from the wardrobe he lay them out on the bed. "You're with me today, Shizu-chan. Your work doesn't start until I get there." Well he hadn't known that.

It still wasn't the point, removing his top and pants on the way to the bathroom, he stepped into the glass shower, closing the door behind him, already switching on the water. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he squeezed some into his hand, quickly scrubbing it into his hair. He paused in his movements, seeing that the blond was fading, he would need to re dye it pretty soon, especially if he was meeting the flea's parents. Cursing as he got shampoo in his eyes, he fumbled for the wash cloth. Hearing bottles clatter from the shelf, falling to the floor. This is what he got for rushing around.

He heard rather than saw Izaya, the bathroom door unlocking, the glass door squeaked as it opened. "So clumsy, Shizu-chan. Be careful where you step." He tried to open his eyes, wincing as they stung. "Pass me a cloth." Holding out his hand, he waited until the cloth was placed in his hands, already scrubbing the shampoo from his eyes.

Opening his still sore eyes, the blond glanced down at his feet, seeing the fallen bottles. Most of the things he used were in plastic, there were a few glass bottles that belonged to Izaya though, that now lay smashed at his feet. Making sure he didn't move, he finished his shower, before attempting to step out. "Don't move, silly protozoan." Mr god complex stood outside the shower door, crouching down and picking up the pieces of glass. "Now you can leave. Throw this in the bin." Still watching where he was going, Shizuo left the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack, before taking the bag. "Thanks."

By the time the flea was out of the shower, he was dressed and done with his toast. He blinked again, his eyes still feeling sore. Bringing up the edge of his palm, he rubbed his eyes. "Still stings?" He opened one eye, hoping the other hadn't noticed him jump. "Hold still." He did as he was told, his eyes closed, the blond felt something wet against his eyelid. "What are you doing?" The wet feeling vanished, opening his eyes, he found himself looking at his grinning fiancé. "Better?" In reply Shizuo picked up one of slices of toast, shoving it into his lover's mouth.

Trying to ignore the wetness on his eyelids, Shizuo took a seat on the sofa, remembering the feeling if Izaya's tongue against his eyelids. "Shizu-chan, lets go." Coffee eyes blinked, hadn't he given the flea his toast less than a minute ago?

As expected they turned up later than everyone else, the smoking area and outside of the building were empty. Skipping his morning cigarette, he walked beside Izaya to the lift. There were no problems today and it didn't take long for them to reach Mr god complex's office. The first thing he did was step into the kitchen, filling up the kettle. It didn't escape his notice, it was obvious the flea had no sleep last night, his eyes weren't as alert as they usually were, beside the fact he seemed a little irritated.

Holding the mug in his hand, he carried the hot drink to Izaya's desk, setting it down in front of him. "Now you're getting it." Shaking his head, he turned away. "Shut up and drink it." Sitting down he waited for the computer to load, so he could see what he had to deal with. No doubt the flea had left everything to him. He was right. While the morning announcement was made, Shizuo opened his emails. Surprisingly there were replies to the job offer he had sent out. Four replies, opening the attached documents, he printed all four cvs.

Two male and two female. Shock ran through him as he looked at the third one. Mikado Ryugamine. His eyes flickered to the CCTV screens, watching a certain blond at his desk. The blond had quit school and it looked like the raven haired teen was trying to do the same. Folding the piece of paper up and slipping it into his pocket, he handed the remaining three to Izaya. "What are these?" As if he didn't know. "Job applicants." Neither of them said anything else, it was an unspoken agreement that he would remain between both jobs, until Izaya found someone else.

As he worked, going through emails, either dealing with them or forwarding them to the correct department. His fingers froze on the keys, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was too late answering, the vibration stopping. One missed call and one text message from Kasuka._ I'll be back in Ikebukuro at the end of the week. See you then nii-San._

His eyes widened staring at the screen. At the end of the week the two of them would meet up again face to face, they would need to discuss his evolved relationship with Izaya. Hopefully by then his younger brother would accept the flea as his future brother in law. Putting his phone away, he carried on working, not mentioning anything to his fiancé just yet. He didn't need to know everything and besides, knowing the flea he would sneak a look at his phone later.

When the time on his computer changed to noon, he locked his computer. "I'm going to lunch." Mr god complex looked up from his desk. "Cake doesn't count as lunch, Shizu-chan." Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the door. "Neither does your addiction to ootoro."

As usual he met up with the rest of his team, Karisawa welcoming him with a hug. The five of them crossed the street, something telling him he was being watched, looking behind him he saw no one was there. It happened again while they were ordering, his body tensed hands gripping the edge of the table. Once again there was no one there. Slowly letting go of the wood, he picked up the menu, wondering which cake he should get.

While everyone else was ordering, he shot a glance at Kida, drawing attention from the blond teen. "I'm going for a smoke." Kida followed close behind him. "You want to talk?" Shizuo nodded, that feeling was back again. "I know how close you and Ryugamine are." He noticed the blush appearing on the teen's cheeks. "I thought you should see this first." Removing the folded paper from his pocket he handed it over, to the confused blond. "There's a job offer out to be Izaya's P.A. That cv was emailed in."

He could see the pure shock on the teen's face. So he hadn't known anything about it. "Izaya hasn't seen it." The younger blond nodded. "Thanks. I'll talk to him. This isn't what I wanted." A movement caught the corner of his eye. "Shizuo?" He knew someone was watching him. "I'll be a couple of minutes." Narrowing down the gaze he felt, Shizuo headed in that direction. He stopped in front of a small wall, seeing two girls, crouched behind it. "Why are you watching me?"

They looked young, both of them looked identical. Twins? He got a closer look when they both stepped from behind the wall. Both were wearing long hoodies and a skirt, one yellow with small dog ears. The other was green and had cat ears.

Both girls had brunette hair, the one in yellow wore glasses, her eyes bright. The one in green seemed the quieter of the two. It was the one in yellow that spoke. "Tall, blond hair. You fit the description. You're Shizuo-San, right?" The blond narrowed his eyes at the two. "How do you know that?" The one in yellow smiled. "See Kuru-nee, I was right." The one in green nodded, studying him but saying nothing. "We wanted to meet you. I'm Mairu and this is my sister Kururi."

Where had he heard those names before? He was sure someone had mentioned them. His phone vibrated in his pocket, this time he answered it straight away, expecting his brother. _Shizu-chan._ Izaya? "Why are you calling?" It unnerved him, that both girls were staring at him. _I just got a call from my mother, she seems to think my younger sisters will come and see you._ Ah, now he could see the resemblance.

"One quiet and one talkative? Yellow and green hoodies?" He was met with silence on the other end. He opened his mouth to ask again. _Yes, that's them. Where are you?_ Where else was he going to be? "I'm standing outside." The phone went dead, he knew he didn't have long until Izaya came out. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down at the pair. "So have either of you eaten. Receiving his answer, Shizuo led the twins into the restaurant where his work mates were receiving their orders.

Next:- Early meeting


	8. Early meeting

**Early meeting**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next updates._

Izaya's sisters seemed normal, he watched them from the corner of his eye, as they crossed the road. The quieter one Kururi was walking slowly, Mairu the louder of the two was skipping along. Both seemed to be watching him. They were definitely the flea's sisters, ignoring the gazes on his back, he opened the door for them, waiting for the pair to step inside. Leading them to the table, he wondered what he should say to his work mates. As it turned out he didn't need to say anything.

Karisawa's squeal drew the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "So cute, I love your hoodies." The blond sighed glad that Kadota and Walker were restraining her. "These are Izaya's sisters." Sitting back down in front of his cake, he made room for the pair, handing them a menu. "Here. Order anything you want."

He blinked in confusion as the menu was snatched away, by none other than his fiancé. He didn't look happy, his eyes cold as he looked down at his sisters. "What are you two doing here?" For a brief second those crimson eyes flicked to him, warming slightly. "We came to see Shizuo-San. He offered to buy us lunch."

"No you're not, our parents will pick you up." Shizuo wanted to open his mouth, but he had a feeling he should stay out of it, it was Izaya's family. "We want to stay with, Shizuo-San." And now they were drawing attention, hushed whispers filling the room. "It should be okay, right?" Whether or not Izaya could tell he was uncomfortable with the attention, the flea sighed. "Move over." The rest of the group could tell, their boss wanted to sit next to him, quickly shuffling over to make room for him. Now he had an Orihara on both sides. "Cake again? Shizu-chan."

"So what are your names?" He noticed immediately as Karisawa spoke, Kida and Kadota froze, looking down at their food. The otaku obviously didn't notice the way Mr god complex was glaring at her. "I'm Mairu and this is Kururi." His crazy colleague nodded and smiled. "Do you want to know how Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza got together?"

Kadota clamped a hand out over her mouth, but she had already started the conversation. "Tell us." He noticed Izaya tense up beside him. Why was he so uncomfortable? it was him that arranged him to meet his family. Had he changed his mind? "Shizuo, we're finished, so we'll go back first." He nodded gratefully as Kadota and Walker practically dragged the otaku out, Kida following behind. "Aw, no fair." He felt Izaya relax after looking at his phone. "Come on, Time to go." Unfortunately the girls clung to him, as they left the table, Shizuo adding the money in for the cake he didn't get to eat.

They dangled from his arms. He kept the pair hanging like monkeys, not realising he was using his strength. "Wow, you're really strong." Kururi nodded in agreement. Cursing inwardly he carried them from the door, seeing a black Mercedes pull up on the pavement outside. He found himself looking at a much older version of Izaya, the man's lips were set in a thin line. "Shizu-chan!" A slim hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back. Both girls let go of him, landing skilfully on the ground. "Go back and make me a coffee."

Shizuo blinked. So the flea didn't want to introduce them? Fine. Turning away, he walked back to the office, with mixed feelings, everyone making way for him. Surprisingly a familiar face was standing by the lift. "Hey man, sorry about before. I tried to keep her quiet." The blond shrugged, stepping into the lift as the doors opened, Kadota followed him in. Glancing up he looked straight into the camera, before ripping it down and crushing it in his hand. "Don't worry about it." He could tell Kadota was staring at the broken camera, trying to judge his mood.

"So those are Izaya's sisters." And there he went again, testing the waters, seeing what he could talk about. "Yeah." It wasn't long until the light around the button vanished, the door opening. "I'll make you a coffee." The good thing was that he didn't have to meet the flea's parents, the bad thing was the fact he didn't know why Izaya was acting weird about it. He had stayed when his sisters were there, then when his parents had showed up he couldn't get rid of him fast enough.

Kadota followed him into the kitchen, grabbing three cups, while he filled the kettle up. "I'll have another word with Karisawa." The first cup was filled to the top with milk, which was handed to him. Both of them leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil. "I don't think she did anything wrong this time. You saw how weird the flea was acting." He was hiding something. Why else would he react like that? Or maybe he was ashamed of him and having second thoughts? Shaking his head of bad thoughts, he took a gulp of his milk.

"I know, he seemed off. Usually he would be teasing you." So he wasn't the only one who had picked up on it either? "Are you having second thoughts?" The blond shook his head, he would find out why his fiancé was acting different. Wasn't their relationship built on trust after all? The kettle finished boiling, a click signalling it was done. Setting his cup down, he made the two coffees, leaving one on the side for Kadota, while he put the other on the flea's desk. "What are you going to do?" Honestly he didn't know, trust Izaya like he had been doing?

"Carry on as I am." He knew his work colleague disagreed, as always he voiced his opinion. "Isn't that running away?" What would he do without sensible Kadota? He couldn't give his answer, instead he watched through the glass as Izaya walked down the corridor.

The door opened, crimson eyes narrowing. "Dotachin, you should be at your desk." Within seconds the cup was drained and left on his desk, his workmate gone. "Shizu-chan, here. Since you didn't eat yours." Silently he took the box, seeing that it belonged to a bakery. Inside were two éclairs, smothered in cream.

"That's only because you didn't eat your lunch, if you can call it that. You really should cut down." He wondered if he should let the flea know, what he had just given him was a lot worse. Picking up the first one from the box, he took a bite savouring the mouthful. Running his finger through the cream, Shizuo scooped some up onto his finger, placing it in his mouth. So delicious. He would give up smoking for good, just for these. Taking another bite, he glanced up seeing Izaya watching him eat. "Carry on, you look like you're enjoying it."

Ignoring him, he went back to his sugary treat, forgetting why Izaya had been late back in the first place. Once he had finished the first, the blond picked up the second, only for the flea to appear in front of him, snatching his dessert away. "Oi, I thought you hated sweets."

"I do." He watched transfixed, as his lover ran his finger through the cream, bringing it teasingly to his lips. "But you love these." How dare he take away his food. Parting his lips, he moved them over the flea's cream filled finger, slowly sucking. Grabbing his wrist, he went deeper, lapping at the slim digit, looking up when he heard a gulp. "Damn, Shizu-chan." Seeing the familiar look in those crimson eyes he quickly released him, snatching his éclair back. Quick reflexes knocked it from his hand, Mr god complex catching it in his palm. "Give it back." The laughter in his ear made him shiver. "Make me."

Since he had become the flea's temporary P.A, there had been three things added to the office. The first was the lock on the door had been reinforced, the second was the curtain that covered the large window and lastly, black blinds had been placed at the top of the glass surrounding the door. All of it controlled by a remote the flea kept on his desk.

Taking up the challenge, he lunged at his flea, snatching it from his grip. A single movement and it was back in slim hands. He made another desperate grab, hearing the whirring of the curtain and blinds closing, the door automatically locking. "Got it." And Izaya had him, pinned underneath him as usual. He had been tricked. Again.

The treat was removed from his hand, a cream filled finger moving slowly along his bottom lip. Damn it, he knew exactly where this was going. Opening his mouth he took in The cream covered finger, giving the flea a show, hearing him let out a quiet groan. "You know what happens when you tempt me, Shizu-chan." In response he lifted his hips rolling them up into his lover. "Give it to me." Of course he was talking about the éclair. It seemed Izaya had other things in mind. He really hoped there was no CCTV in the office. Really hoped.

He forgot. The damn flea had distracted him like usual, using his simple mind against him. He forgot in the office, he forgot again once they reached home and now it was the next morning and he was fresh from sleep, he remembered. For once he agreed with the flea, he was a protozoan, distracted by sex. Every. Damn. Time. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Once again instead of getting up, the damn flea had his arms around him. "Time to get up." Breaking away from those secure arms, he headed into the bathroom, cursing at the dulled pain in his lower back.

The ride to work was uncomfortable, for him anyway, his head resting against the window, angry at himself for being so weak to pleasure. In their entire relationship there was only one time he hadn't succumbed to Izaya. Their wedding arrangements. "You can work with your team today." He only nodded, staring out of the window.

"Morning." He could tell all of them were shocked to see him. He was supposed to be Izaya's P.A today. Meaning his fiancé wanted to avoid a certain line of questioning. Fine. Pulling out his chair he took a seat, switching his computer on. Shizuo looked up to find everyone staring at him. "Shizu-Shizu, is everything okay with Iza-Iza?" Kadota added his part. "Did you talk after yesterday lunch?" Shaking his head , he gave them a small smile. "Everything's fine, I finished everything yesterday." Not completely a lie. After...that, he managed to get his work done, including booking the interviews.

"The morning announcement is late." It was the first words Walker had spoken all morning. He hasn't realised and now that he knew, it bothered him. The announcement had always been on time. Just as he was deciding whether or not he should go up and check, the speakers crackled to life.

_Good morning my lovely humans. Work hard and have a productive day. If you have any problems or issues that need sorting, please see your department manager, me or my P.A Shizu-chan. _

Nope, he was the same as usual. He had been worrying for nothing. Feeling the sudden need for a cigarette, Shizuo got up leaving his desk. "I'm going for a smoke." On the way out if the doors, he reached into his pocket taking out a cigarette, fishing for his lighter, he took that out as well.

The packet fell from his hand, his own coffee eyes meeting a darker red than Izaya. He guessed it was the flea's father. Leaving him with two options. Go and see him, climb into the car and listen to what he had to say. Or pretend he didn't know him and carry on smoking.

He chose the latter standing by the wall, cigarette in between his fingers, looking up at the sky, it looked like it was going to be a nice day. "Excuse me, can I borrow a light?" Still holding in his palm, The blond handed it to the guy next to him, not bothering to see who it was.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, right?" And now he does look, finally putting a voice to the face of the flea's father, his future father in law. Shit. It wasn't his fault though, he was just standing there. "Yes." What else was he supposed to say? "I'm Shirou, you're engaged to my son." Keep calm, stay where he was, keep smoking. Don't be rude. Keep fucking calm. "I can't say I'm too happy about it." Well he hadn't expected to be rejected so quickly. "Oh, don't worry it's not because of you. You seem like a nice kid."

"What do you mean?" His curiosity out won his ability to stay quiet. "I mean, you're too good for Izaya." So he wasn't the only one with bastards for parents. The cigarette met its fate falling to the pavement in two halves, grounded into ash by his shoe. "Excuse me? You don't know me and you're saying I'm better than the flea? Aren't parents supposed to care about their kids? Aren't they supposed to be the most precious thing in the world?" Yes he was ranting and maybe he was including his parents in there as well.

Eyes the colour of dried blood widened. The older man's lips twitching into a smile. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my son and wish him the best, I'm worried that you're caught in the middle of one of his games. How well do you know him?"

"Well enough that I agreed to marry him." The older man tilted his head. "You've made how you feel clear enough. I only hope you don't regret your decision. It was nice to meet you, Shizuo Heiwajima." Unclenching his fists, he nodded, stunned anyone would be worried about him."see you next week." They both went their separate ways, Izaya's father going back to his car, the blond going back into the building. Just before he made it to the office, he was stopped by a small woman that worked in the purchasing department. Behind her was a metal trolley.

"Heiwajima-San, sorry to bother you." She looked terrified of him, her eyes widening. "There were some leftovers from one of the orders, do you or your team want any?" Her hands trembled as she held out a pile of exercise books. "Thanks." Taking the pile he gave her a small smile. "No problem." She gave him a shaky smile in return, hurrying away.

He watched as she practically ran down the corridor, trying to remember her name or even her department. Shaking his head he gave up, carrying the pile into the office. "Shizu-Shizu, you're back. What are they?" Karisawa pointed to the books. "Some woman handed them to me." The blond placed them on his desk, handing a few to the otaku, realising when it was too late, just what she might put in them. "You really should try and remember people's names." Shrugging he handed them out to the rest of the team.

Shizuo kept a few on his desk for himself. Taking the rest, he knocked twice on the door to his manager's office. "Tom, do you want any exercise books? They're going spare." The dread locked man nodded, taking them from him. "Thanks Shizuo."

As expected the crazy otaku was already scribbling away. Ignoring the image she was drawing, he sat at his desk, opening the first page, pen in hand. On second thoughts, flicking through the empty pages, Shizuo stopped two pages before the centre.

On one side of the page he wrote down, What I know about the flea. Underneath he listed what he knew.

_His name is Izaya Orihara._

_He's male_

_He's the same age as me._

_He has black hair and crimson eyes._

_He wears that awful fur trimmed jacket._

_He's in a relationship with me._

_He has two younger sisters, a mother and a father._

But that was basic information that everyone knew. Shaking his head, he put pen to paper once again.

_He's addicted to sex_. After the sentence he added. _With me_. After all he had no idea how many relationships, Izaya had been in before him.

_He loves ootoro_

_He likes games_

_He owns his own company._

_At some point he worked for Shiki._

That was pretty much it, everything he knew about his lover. Really it wasn't much, for the amount of time they had been together. With a sigh, he closed the book. Keeping them in his drawer. He thought back to the flea's words. _I'll teach you_. Liar.

At lunch as usual they all stood making their way from the building. "Shizu-chan!" Kadota gave him a look. "You want us to wait?" Shaking his head he watched the rest of his team leave, waiting for Izaya. "Let's eat lunch together."

"Russian Sushi?" The flea nodded, arms laced behind his back. "Shizu-chan knows me so well. Lets go." If only that were true. He hardly knew him at all. Keeping his thoughts to himself, the blond followed after the excited male.

"You don't like ootoro? Shizu-chan." He gave him a look, isn't that obvious? "It's a lot better than that cake you eat. All that sugar is going to rot your teeth." Picking up his plate, Shizuo tipped the contents on to the plate on front of Izaya. "You have it." Putting his plate to the side, he rested his head in his arms, closing his eyes. Why did everything have to change? Why couldn't it remain the same? "Thinking isn't your thing, protozoan." Lifting his head he glared at Izaya, who was happily eating his ootoro. "Kasuka will be back at the end of the week." He hid his smile, seeing the flea choke on his food. "Oh, is that so?"

"Hey flea, why did your father warn me about you?" Crimson eyes hardened, making him regret asking the question. "What? When?" Shizuo sat back up, folding his arms across his chest. "This morning. What did he mean?" Mr god complex shook his head. "You don't need to know." A growl erupted from his throat even as he stood, flipping the table, Izaya quickly took his plate away. "Hey, no fighting, fighting bad." Ignoring Simon, the blond glared at the flea. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." Ignoring him, he stormed out, everyone quickly moving out of his way.

Straight away he lit up a cigarette, trying to calm down. As he brought it to his lips, his gaze fell to the silver band on his finger. It felt like a heavy weight at the moment and he wondered whether his so called fiancé knew what it symbolised.

Next:- Honest truths


	9. Honest truths

**Honest truths**

In truth he should have expected it. He had given the damn flea everything his love and every ounce of trust he had. His reward - clearly he was the one that wasn't trusted and that...hurt. He didn't want to know everything about Mr god complex, but the way he was hiding everything. Not to mention the passing comments from the flea's father and Shiki, made him feel out of the loop, as if he was the only one who didn't know anything. Half a packet of cigarettes later and he was slowly calming, too bad about the unfortunate street signs that suffered in his wake.

He found himself in the park once again, his one safety place, where he would always meet up with Celty. Taking a seat, he took his phone from his pocket, it had been vibrating non-stop since he had left. Shaking his head, the blond slipped the device back into his pocket, before he crushed his means of communication. He should really go back to work, it wasn't fair that everything was left to Kadota and the rest of the team. Then again he was surprised they hadn't said anything about him constantly being in the flea's office. Leaning his head back, Shizuo stared at the blue sky, watching the clouds drift lazily. It always seemed to calm his mood. His eyes locked onto one that was moving, watching where it went.

Finally he was calm enough to handle his phone, removing the device from his pocket. Ignoring the call that was trying to get through, he held the button in waiting until his phone had switched off. Fishing out his flea repellent, he lit up, finishing the remainder of the pack. Closing his coffee eyes, he let his mind wander. Shizuo watched the sky darken, the sun setting and the moon rise. It was probably past time to go home. It was becoming colder, his suit barely keeping him warm. He tensed as he heard footsteps behind him, a ring less hand held onto the bench beside him.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that it wasn't the flea. Deep down he knew it was childish and instead of staying to face his problems, the blond had slipped back into old habits, running away. "Should you be out this late, Hanejima no nee-chan?" Shizuo drew in a sharp intake of breath, trying to keep his expression blank, failing miserably. Akabayashi stared back at him calmly, hand crafted cane against his shoulder. "I'm -" the yakuza in the red suit shook his head. "I may seem lazy, but I pick up on things. It's the eyes, you can never change what lies in them."

So he knew as well. The blond wondered if Vorona had caught on too. Then again if she had something to ask she would confront him straight away. "Are you waiting for someone?" He shook his head, caught off guard. "Hm, I'll walk with you then. I've already let Shiki no danna, know I'll be late tonight."

"I'm f-" Shizuo blinked when he was gently tapped on the head with the cane. "Come on, you still count as a work acquaintance." Shaking his head, at the laid back man, he got up from the bench, starting the walk home. It was a little awkward, Akabayashi twirling his cane and whistling beside him. Neither one of them said anything and that was more than okay with him. He'd hate it if his former colleague started offering him advice, he already knew what he had to do, it was what he should have done in the first place.

A cheerful ringtone broke into his thoughts, his gaze on Akabayashi, who was smiling at the screen. "Shiki no danna, I'm on my way...yes...sure that's fine." The way the yakuza's eyes lit up, it almost looked like... No, that couldn't be it. The man beside him ended the call, turning to look at him, placing a finger over the smile on his lips. Wow, it seemed the otaku was right about yaoi. Not that he would tell her. Shiki and Akabayashi... He didn't know how he felt about that. "Right then, lets get you home."

"Akabayashi-San, you realize I can rip signposts from the ground?" He didn't need to be escorted. "Hm? I know, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady walk home by herself." Shizuo knew he meant well, yet it still made him bristle. "I know you as Hanejima no nee-chan. That's how it will remain." And that was the end of that conversation. In a way he was relieved that Shizuka's colleagues had accepted him, if only his ones could be just as accepting. He had almost told them a year ago, that was until it was too late, Izaya had interfered already making up an excuse for Shizuka.

Shizuo slowed as they reached the end of his road. "Hand me your phone." He did as the yakuza wanted, forgetting that he had turned it off. He heard the start up tune as it was turned back on, a low whistle coming from Akabayashi. "23 missed calls. This flea seems desperate to get a hold of you." Damn now he felt worse, the flea was most likely pissed and that never ended good. "Here, I added my number." They kept walking, the yakuza staying with him until he reached the main entrance. "Well then, good night Hanejima no nee-chan."

The blond nodded taking his phone back. "Yeah, thanks Akabayashi-San." He smiled, hearing the laid back man whistling as he walked away, twirling the cane. Shaking his head, he opened the door, making his way to the top floor. Although he rarely had to use it, he did have his own key. It was small and silver, fitting neatly in the palm of his hand. Along the top were the words 'home'. The flea's little joke, in case he forgot what it was to. He could count on his fingers how many times it had been used and that was only one hand.

The blond took a deep breath, trying not to clench his fist, the last thing he wanted was to break the metal in his hand. He realised he was pacing outside and forced himself to stop. Taking a deep breath shaky hands fit the key into the lock. It was a few seconds before he turned it, letting the door open. Shizuo knew what it was, the one thing he feared over everything was rejection, he didn't know what he would do if Izaya finally decided to let him go. He had a feeling he would break completely and this time there would be no one to put him back together.

Several scenarios ran through his mind, none of them good. The problem were their personalities, he was easily angered and lashed out or stormed off to avoid any damage. He knew if he had stayed and lost control, it wouldn't just be a flipped table. Then there was Mr god complex, cocky, arrogant and stubborn to the point of annoyance. The flea had his pride, he had his secrets and was too damn sexy for his own good. Not that the thought would ever leave his mouth. Shaking his head he removed the key from the door, stepping into complete darkness.

Moving his hand against the wall, the blond felt around for the light switch, gently flicking it. He blinked as the lights came on, revealing a pissed off flea sitting on the sofa, his mouth set in a scowl, arms crossed against his chest, crimson eyes narrowed. Shit! Their relationship wasn't the best, they argued, they fought, hell their last argument had been just over a month ago, when he had been accused of flirting with one of the interviewees. Sure he had tried to be nice, to cover up that his new boss would be an ass hole.

It started off with accusations, ones he had instantly denied, from there it had gone to harsh words between each other, snowballing until it turned into an all out fight in the living room, nearly all the furniture had been obliterated, while his chest suffered the same cut over and over. It was the only mark the flea had given him and it never healed.

Of course along with their fights, came the make up sex, both of them forgetting what the argument was about in the first place. It made up for lost time, it was hands on, hot and very passionate. He had learned a long time ago, that Mr god complex was a possessive lover. An awkward silence filled the newly lit room, leaving him wondering if he should leave through the still open door, close it behind him or rip it from its hinges ready to defend himself. Taking a deep breath he chose to close the door. Izaya had said nothing as of yet and it looked like he wasn't going to. "I'm back."

Letting out a sigh, he stepped past the sofa, his stomach telling him he needed to eat. Turning on the kitchen light, he found his dinner on the side. Taking off the cling film, he put the dish in the microwave, typing in a couple of minutes. It was different this time, the flea hadn't said a single biting word to him. He was acting different to usual and yes he could admit, it scared him. Maybe this time it was serious. What did he say about that? He was pulled from his thoughts as the microwave pinged.

Being careful he removed the dish, although he was strong he still got hurt, still felt pain. Closing the door and flicking the switch off, Shizuo carried his meal to the small kitchen table. Leaving the plate for a few seconds, he rummaged through the draw for cutlery.

Once he was finished, he sat back wondering what he should do now. This entire situation was stupid. It would continue until one of them gave in, which took a while. Taking another deep breath, he got up, the chair scrapping against the floor. Leaning against the door frame, he could see his fiancé still sitting in the same place.

Screw it. If that was the way he wanted it. "Don't worry about telling me. Everyone has their secrets, right?" Ah, now the flea decided to look at him. "It doesn't matter." Of course he was lying, but he hated violence. So if he managed to stay calm and find a solution, even if it meant going against what he wanted. Wasn't it still a better option? "Night, flea."

"Sit down, silly protozoan." His fingers clenched onto the banister, one foot on the bottom step. What? This was nothing like the usual. Turning slowly, he trudged over to the sofa sitting as far away from Izaya as possible. His lover uncrossed his arms, moving as close as possible, almost sitting in his lap. "Who did Shiki send?" Ah he should've known. "Akabayashi." His sly flea nodded. "As I guessed." They hadn't looked at each other yet, but now they did, emotion filled crimson eyes, looking up into what would be confused and pained. "You already went back on your promise." Shizuo shook his head. "You really think I could hate you?"

"Maybe, you know when we go to my parents..." He waited for him to continue. "You'll probably hear things about me, most, well nearly all of it will be true." Wait! Was Mr god complex actually telling him? "You heard from Shinra that I was an ass hole?" Something like that. Then again he had come to that conclusion by himself.

"When I was younger, I was pretty much a troll." The blond rose an eyebrow. "A troll? You mean those things with clubs?" Izaya laughed and it was the best thing he had heard all day. "No, you protozoan. I made people miserable. I spread rumours online, ruining people's lives. To me they were my humans to do as I wished."

Was that it? "I helped more than one person end their lives, I worked for Shiki, giving him information, for the yakuza." Really it was stupid, none of that mattered. "Owning my own company helped me...mature as my parents call it. Why aren't you saying anything?" What was there to say? That was what the flea was hiding?

So instead he thought about it. What would the flea do? The answer he came up with made him shiver. Although they had sex constantly, he had never initiated it. It was always Izaya doing all the work. Shaking his head, he could already feel his face heat up. His fiancé was sitting neatly in his lap, forcing his hand to move, he placed it on that slim but toned stomach, working on the button to his lover's pants. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" He couldn't help smile at the shock in Izaya's voice. "Thought I'd try what you usually do."

It was a stupid idea, he had exactly zero experience in this area, by now the crafty flea would have his pants and boxers down. His movements were slow and unsure, still he did his best, reaching into his lover's waistband, curling his hand gently around the quickly hardening cock.

Shizuo felt his face darken another shade, the throbbing organ spreading heat through his fingers, he almost let go, dropping his entire plan altogether. Within seconds and minimal movements, he found Izaya sitting where he had been and himself now kneeling on the floor. The damn flea watching him with mirth in his eyes. "Carry on, I can see you now."

Damn it, curling his fingers back around that heat, he gently moved his hand, his concentration on the task in front of him, he could feel his lover's sharp gaze on him and it only heightened his embarrassment. Deciding against the hand job, he held the length bringing his lips closer. "Shizu-chan?" Feeling that heat in his mouth as he inched forward, made him hard and he was pretty sure he would cum soon. How Izaya managed to hold out until the end, he didn't know. The blond gave the head a hesitant lick, hearing a small intake of breath above him.

Stupidly he tried to take him all in, coughing when he couldn't go any further. Removing the length from his mouth, he tried to treat the flea as Shizuka had her lollipops. His tongue licking along the underside, trying to pleasure every inch. "Ah, Shizu-chan." Smiling to himself, he repeated the movement, this time flicking his thumb across the tip, watching the small drop of precum.

Fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him closer, as he once again, tried to take him in, bobbing his head forward. "Nn! Shizu-" his eyes flickered upwards, seeing Izaya's face flushed in pleasure. He tried to look away as he felt his boxers becoming instantly damp.

Shizuo coughed as bitter fluid filled his mouth, grimacing as he automatically swallowed, backing away, he lifted his head up, a small trail of white running down the right side of his mouth. "Ugh, that's disgusting. How do you do that?" He blinked hearing a breathless laugh above him. "I quite like it, or maybe it's because it's you. You've still got some here." He didn't move as the flea leaned forward brushing his thumb against his lip. "Ne, Shizu-chan. We should argue more if that's how you act. Ah, I should've taken a picture." Shaking his head he pushed himself up from the floor. "Ugh, shut it. I need to get rid of the taste."

The blond blinked as he was yanked forward, now straddling a happy Izaya, who was already hard. His lips were taken in a heated kiss, that sinful tongue already exploring every crevice of his mouth, his body shaking at the feeling of the flea grinding up along his clothed ass. "Hm, doesn't taste that bad." The glint in those eyes told him he was in for a long night.

Coffee eyes blinked as he yawned completely exhausted. If anything his little distraction stunt had only served to heighten Izaya's libido, leaving him thoroughly fucked, in need of a new sofa and still awake at three in the morning. "Tired?" Forcing his eyes open he glared at his lover. "Who's fault is that?" They had finally reached the bed, both climbing under the covers. "Yours, Shizu-chan. For tempting me. What did you expect me to do when you take the initiative like that? Hm, will you play with yourself next time?" Not a chance in hell. That was embarrassing enough.

Shizuo jumped as he was straddled. Not again. It wasn't the case, the flea placed a hand either side of his face, holding his head, crimson eyes bored into his own, like a demon from hell. "It's not fair, Shizu-chan, you keep trying to run away. Really I want to break you, keep you tied up and locked away, so that you only belong to me. Maybe I should."

Izaya's voice made him shudder, the promises in that tone, told him his lover was perfectly serious. "I would have if we had met before. I would have been the one teasing you, taking advantages of your weakness. I could've blackmailed you with Kasuka-kun too. I could have bound you with invisible strings and you wouldn't realise until it was too late, until the threads strangled you."

His eyes widened, he could feel his pulse speed up. One hand dropped, the other gently caressing his cheek. "Do you get it now? You're shaking Shizu-chan." Forcing himself to still his nerves, he raised his hand covering the gentle one on his cheek. "The past doesn't matter, right? Izaya is Izaya." Still the same annoying flea, who he had fallen in love with.

Crimson eyes blinked, laughter filling the room. "Really? That's your answer? Such a protozoan." Shizuo shook his head. "Those were your words, flea. I guess it just means we're both monsters." Mr god complex climbed off of him, settling under the covers, arms wrapped around his waist, spooning him. "No, Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan." Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift off to sleep, a smile on his face. What could have been a fatal argument avoided.

Next:- Unbreakable unity


	10. Unbreakable unity

**Unbreakable unity**

When he woke up the next morning, the blond felt refreshed. Then again maybe it was because a normal looking flea was bouncing on the bed, like a child trying to wake him up. "Oi, How old are you? Woah!" The annoyance landed on top of him, pinching his nose. "Good morning to you too, Shizu-chan." Well at least everything was back to normal. "Oh and since I'm so nice, I gave you a lay in, work starts in about five minutes." Shit! Pushing past his fiancé he rushed for the shower, cursing big headed fleas. "Wake me up sooner or better still, don't turn off the alarm clock." He could hear the laughter in his wake, a smile tugging at his scowl.

Three minutes later he was out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him. Izaya was still in the bedroom, with a plate of toast, cut into squares. While he dried himself, the flea shoved one of the squares into his mouth. By the time he was dressed he was on the last piece of toast. "And done. Lets go, Shizu-chan." As he followed behind, he picked up the tiny differences, it was minute but something had changed between them. He felt happier, it was as if he could see everything laid out there in front of him, clear as day. Izaya seemed happier too, well more carefree than he had been lately.

"Hurry up, Shizu-chan." His hand was grabbed, slim fingers entwining them together as he was pulled along. They were still late, it taken him just over five minutes to get ready, another few minutes to get to the car and then yes, it was just his luck they got stuck in traffic. Even then Mr god complex remained in good spirits. It was slightly disturbing. "You're with me today." The blond nodded his head "Fine, you have an interview today anyway." The flea waved him away. "They won't last long. By the way you're lucky I'm letting you off."

"For what?" He thought that argument had been ended. "Removing one of the applicants, I already saw who it was." Shizuo shrugged. "You want to take another kid out of school?" They finally reached TGOI, Izaya parking the car outside. "Hm, he'll be working for me anyway, it doesn't matter what age he is."

"Whatever, Kida might have something to say about that." His cigarettes had once again magically gone missing. Sending Izaya a glare, they made their way into the building. "What's that look for, Shizu-chan?" Shaking his head, he waited for the lift. "Don't forget Kasuka-kun will be back today." Damn it! Maybe he should've taken the day off.

Still maybe it was better, this way they would always be together, neither his nor Izaya's family would be able to catch them individually. Whatever happened now, they would face it together. Ah, that was the difference, they trusted each other, well that was his guess.

For a Friday it was quickly becoming a busy day. Not only was there his younger brother's expected arrival, there was the applicant for the interview coming in. If only the damn lift would work a bit quicker. The doors finally slid open, letting them step inside. Most employees avoided the lift since they knew Izaya would be taking it. So he was surprised when he heard a small voice. "Hold the lift. Please!" Holding the doors open, he glanced at the young woman, wondering if he had seen her before. "Thank you." The blond blinked as she smiled up at him.

Glancing over he could see the flea with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Izaya Orihara's office." Great, she was one of the people for the job. What was her name again? Oh well, he could just ask her. "We're just heading up ourselves." Oh no. "It's right on the top floor." The damn flea was going to mess with her. "Ah, thank you. I'm Satsuki." He opened his mouth to introduce what could be her new boss. That sharp gaze told him not to interfere. "Is that so, why would you choose to work here?"

"Sorry? What do you mean?" He could see her brow furrow in confusion. "Eh! You didn't know?" Reaching over he moved to gently whack the flea. Of course his lover dodged, spinning, his arms around the petite woman. "Wah, so violent. Don't you think so Satsuki-chan?" Shizuo froze seeing how scared she looked, leaning forward he quickly pushed the button to the next floor. He sighed at the look of relief on her face, the doors slid open, the interviewee running out. "You ruined my fun. Bad Shizu-chan." Shaking his head he turned away, keeping the space between them, managing to stay untouched all the way to the office.

The blond stepped in once the door had been unlocked, before his hand even reached the button to turn his computer on, he was pulled into a kiss. A certain interviewee gasped in shock, panting at the door. It looked like she had run up the stairs. Needless to say that was the end of that one. "I swear you do this on purpose." Izaya only grinned, both of them breaking apart to see the freaked out woman running down the corridor. His fiancé was waving. "Bye bye, Satsuki-chan!" He knew what was coming next. "Looks like you're still my P.A Shizu-chan." Well wasn't that just great.

"You've still got another two to interview." The blond smiled. "And I'll be downstairs, you'll have to find another way to scare them off." Izaya grinned back, leaning against his desk. "Is that a challenge?" Shaking his head, he ignored him going to make the first coffee of the day.

A couple of hours in he was sitting at his desk, vibration in his pocket, what sounded like a anime theme, played out loud. "Stop messing with my phone." As expected it was Kasuka. "Hey Kasuka." From the corner of his eye, he could see the flea tense. _Nii-san, I'm back in Ikebukuro. Can I come and see you tonight, after work?_

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you there, I guess we need to talk." There was a brief pause. _Yeah, we do. See you tonight, nii-san_. His heart pounded as he ended the call, placing the phone back on his desk. "Kasuka's coming to dinner tonight." Glancing up he met Izaya's eyes. "Should be interesting." Yeah, he would find out what his younger brother really thought. "Hey flea, you're cooking." Crimson eyes blinked. "Oh? Why's that?" Shizuo shook his head. "Because if I do it, you'll use the time to tease Kasuka." He sighed at the innocent look he was given. The flea didn't do innocent. "Eh? Would I do something like that? You wound me Shizu-chan."

"Right, you're still cooking." Izaya shrugged. "Fine, I can still tease him." Shaking head, the blond got up knowing the times the flea wanted coffee. "So you were planning on teasing him." He quickly grabbed the mug before it was taken away. "Just a little." Which meant a lot.

Lunch drew closer until he could see his work colleagues standing up, Karisawa waving at the CCTV as she had been doing to get his attention. "See you." His fiancé nodded, watching him leave. "Oh. And Shizu-chan. No cake." Like he would listen to that.

"What happened yesterday?" The group were sitting at their usual table, waiting for their orders. "You just vanished." How much should he tell them? "I didn't feel well, must have been the sushi." Kadota nodded in understanding. "He's lying, Dotachin." Damn, Karisawa had got involved. "I know that look. Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza had a fight." He may have been staring at her in shock. "I'm right aren't I? I'm never wrong about these things." Kadota was looking over at him apologetically.

A squeal told him she wasn't finished. "And then there was hot make up se-" a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her. For that he was glad. It didn't change the fact that everyone was staring at them. Shizuo could feel his face heat up, his fists clenched. Glancing over he could see the younger blond, texting on his phone. Kadota raised his free hand calling the waitress over. "We'll take our orders to go." He gave her a smile, Karisawa's muffled voice blocked by his other hand.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, it wasn't long before they were in the car, on the way home, pulling up outside the building. It was timed perfectly, a familiar face walking along the street. "Nii-San." And now he really wanted to run away. "Kasuka-kun, just on time." Shaking his head, he tried moving forward, making his way around the car. He could already see his brother's younger gaze zeroing in on the ring on his finger. "Orihara-San." The flea grinned, locking the car door. "Don't be so formal, you can call me nii-san." Oh crap.

He watched the slight change in the air, his younger brother's air of indifference, turning cold and frosty, those blank eyes still the same. "Thank you Orihara-San." Shizuo was left standing between his lover and younger brother. They both had their poker faces on, but that didn't mean he couldn't see the invisible sparks between them. "Shouldn't we go inside?" He was ignored by both, now the silence was becoming awkward. "Kasuka? Flea?" Well this was going well. He broke in between the pair feeling their hostility to each other. Deciding enough was enough, the blond fisted his hand into Izaya's shirt, yanking him forward, their lips briefly meshing together.

Crimson eyes widened, but he was already letting go, taking Kasuka's hand and pulling him into the building. Another hand slipped into his own, his lover brushing against him, on his other side. "How long are you staying?" The blond smiled at his younger brother, leaning forward so he blocked the flea from view.

Dragging the other two into the lift, he waited until the doors closed, just what he needed Izaya and Kasuka in such a small space. Slowly he let go, letting their hands drop. "We haven't finished filming yet, I'll need to go back tomorrow." Izaya grinned. "Ototo, did you skip work again?" Once again the temperature dropped. "No Orihara-san, I came to protect my nii-san." Crimson eyes narrowed slightly. "There's no need, I'm doing that just fine."

"I meant you, Orihara-san." Shizuo shook his head, hearing the emphasis of his lover's name. He was dealing with children, over protective, immature children. Hopefully no one got hurt over dinner. "What do you think? Shizu-chan. It doesn't look like Kasuka-kun is happy about us." Damn it, the flea wasn't helping at all. Luckily it didn't get any worse, the three of them making it into the apartment, where Shizuo pulled his brother to one side, ushering the flea into the kitchen. "Nii-san, are you sure about this?" He said nothing, taking a seat on the sofa, Kasuka sitting down next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Is this really what you want?" Glancing over at the door, to check Izaya wasn't leaning against the door frame, the blond nodded, making Kasuka look away. "I see. I still don't trust him." He said nothing, his brother continuing. "But if you're happy, then it's okay." Shizuo hadn't realised he was holding his breath, until he relaxed, his lungs emptying in pure relief. At least that wouldn't be an obstacle. "Thanks." Kasuka nodded, the awkwardness that had been between them was gone. "When are you planning to have the wedding?" The blond smiled at the question. "Not yet. We've decided to wait a while." He turned his head, knowing the flea was listening. "Eight months. Shizu-chan is shy."

"Shut up, flea. Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the cooking?" Crimson eyes left his own, his lover turning to go back to what he had been doing. "So, yeah. Eight months. We haven't done anything about it yet." His brother continued to stare at him blankly. "You should tell mum and dad." His smile fell, though he felt slightly better when he heard the clatter of pans from the kitchen. It proved Izaya was listening, maybe even worried for him. Silence filled the room, while he tried not to lose his temper. "It's better not to." Where were his cigarettes when he needed them?

"I could tell them." The blond gripped his leg, shaking his head. "Don't. I don't want them interfering." Iron filled his mouth, as he bit his lip too hard. He could see that Kasuka wasn't finished, already opening his mouth. "Dinner will be done soon." Blinking, he turned his head seeing Izaya standing against the door frame.

"What did you do? Shizu-chan." Within seconds his lover was leaning over the back of the sofa, hands on his chin as his head was tipped back. "Be more careful." A wet tongue slid along his bottom lip, changing to little movements as his blood was lapped up. Shizuo blinked, letting his eyes slide shut. He fell into his own world, just him and Izaya, nothing else. Stretching his arm out, he looped his arm around the back of his lover's neck. The first aid turned into a kiss, his lover's muscle delving into his mouth, his own coming to meet it.

A small cough reminded him they weren't the only ones in the room, his eyelids flickering open, even as he let go of Izaya, his face heating up. Slim fingers ran through his hair and then it was just the two of them, once again. "Uh..." What did he say now? His brother had just seen him make out with the flea.

"How's the other problem?" He meant Shizuka, of course he would ask the awkward questions. He was the only member of his family that gave a damn. "Gone. There's no trace of her. It's just me." And that was the way it was staying. "That's good. You deserve to be happy." They were interrupted again. "Dinner's ready."

He had a feeling Izaya was covering for him, even if he was being a jerk about it. By the brief flicker in Kasuka's eyes, it looked like he had come to the same conclusion. "Yeah thanks." Taking his plate from the flea, he sent him a grateful look. "Kasuka-kun, it's hot so make sure you blow on it." Shaking his head, he took a bite of his own. Rather than sitting between him and Kasuka, his lover decided to take a seat on his lap, with a smug look on his face. "Oi, how am I supposed to eat?" The look in those crimson eyes told him a few ideas. "I could feed you." At the end of the sofa, the air got colder, Kasuka's fork scraping against the plate. What would it take for Izaya to behave?

"Orihara-San, what are you doing for the wedding? I hope you're not leaving everything to my brother are you?" Shizuo cursed as the flea shifted in his lap. "Actually we're doing everything together. That's how marriage should be, right?" Liar, Mr god complex would take over and do everything. "What about your parents? Have you told them?"

"Yes, they already know. They've already met Shizu-chan, we're having dinner next week." The blond shivered at that look of determination and possessiveness. "Unlike his own parents, mine have accepted him." His younger brother was silent, bangs covering his eyes. "I see."

The three of them ate in silence, Izaya swinging his legs, occasionally trying to shovel a forkful of food in his mouth. Still he glanced over worriedly at Kasuka, who remained silent. "Oi, flea." He kept his voice low. His empty plate was taken away and set on the table on top of Izaya's. He didn't see what Izaya was doing out in the kitchen. When he came back, he was slipping his phone back in his pocket. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. He heard them before he saw them. "Iza-nii!" So that's what he had done. "Shizu-nii!" He received another shock as the two girls ran to hug him.

Glancing over their shoulders, he met his brother's eyes. "Kasuka-kun, these are my younger sisters Mairu and Kururi." His future sisters in law froze, turning around. "Yuuhei-san." Shizuo sighed as he watched the pair crowd his brother, admiration and excitement in their eyes.

"You're going to be our brother in law." Kasuka's blank eyes widened making him smile. "You'll get used to them. Izaya can I have a word?" Not waiting for an answer he dragged his fiancé upstairs into their bedroom. "Taking the initiative again, Shizu-chan?" Shaking his head, he closed the door. "What was that about?"

"You didn't want Kasuka-kun getting upset or feeling left out. Now he doesn't." The flea sat on the bed with his legs crossed, looking smug. "You didn't want your family to contact me." He wasn't angry, they were past that. "The only one I needed to worry about was you. If your little brother told you to leave me, would you?"

Glaring at that smug face, Shizuo turned away. "No." Mr god complex clapped his hands together. "Well then, that's sorted. Now then, since Kasuka-kun is occupied. We should have our own fun." Stupidly he moved towards the bed, taking Izaya's outstretched hand. "With our younger siblings downstairs? Are you serious?" He was yanked forward, landing in the flea's lap. "As long as you're quiet, they shouldn't hear you. It doesn't matter we're doing it anyway." Ah fuck it, the blond was flipped over, already kicking his pants off. "Hurry up then." The flea only listened to him at times like this.

Both of them lay panting, Izaya cleaning him up, the room smelt of sex. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep. "Do you want to stay here and rest?" The gentle fingers playing with his hair only sent him deeper under. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan." He said nothing mumbling in his half asleep state.

Shooting up out of bed, Shizuo glanced around, the room was dark. Shit. He had fallen asleep. Getting dressed, he rushed from the room, stopping when he heard laughter at the bottom of the stairs. His happy brother saw him first. "Nii-San, did you have a nice sleep?" Izaya was sitting on the arm of the chair, whilst Mairu and Kururi, sat next to Kasuka. "Yeah." He blinked in confusion wondering what the hell had happened. By the looks of it the pair were getting along. What the- "I think Shizu-chan is still sleepy." His mouth dropped open seeing Kasuka nod in agreement. His brother and fiancé were agreeing on something.

"It's getting late nii-san, I'm going to give these two a lift home." The two girls latched onto him as he stood. "You have the address?" Izaya answered for him. "I've given him my parents address, to drop them off." What alternate universe did he just wake up in? All three of them hugged him. "Goodnight, nii-san. Orihara-san." The flea pouted. "Still so formal, Kasuka-kun." And his brother actually smiled back, it was small, but there. "You aren't married yet." The two girls let go of him. "Bye bye, Shizuo-san." The blond blinked as the door closed, behind them.

"Sit down protozoan." Shaking his head, he made his way to the sofa, falling into it. "What did you do?" A grin was his reply, Izaya sitting in his lap. "I fixed it. Kasuka-kun was worried, I'd take you away. Instead, he's gained family. So, where's my thank you?" Slim arms wrapped around his neck. Wrapping his own around his lover, he gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you." He just hoped he hadn't done anything else.

Next:- Second meeting


	11. Second meeting

**Second meeting**

"Nn, more." His fiancé obliged, taking his cock deeper into that hot mouth. As far as morning wake up calls went, this was pure heaven, although he had been taken away from a similar wet dream, the flea now had his full attention. "Spread your legs, Shizu-chan." He did as he was told, giving Izaya more room than necessary. His lover was an expert at making him writhe, making him turn to jelly, completely useless and at the crimson eyed man's mercy. "You like that?" The vibrations travelled along his length, making him shiver.

Reaching out he threaded his fingers into Izaya's soft hair, throwing his head back, that sinful tongue working miracles. "Don't tease. Nn ha! So good." Through half lidded eyes he watched his lover bob up and down, taking in every inch of him, slim fingers rolling his balls, giving his prostate outer stimulation. "Izaya stop."

The flea lifted those sharp eyes, deep crimson fixed on him. "Cum for me, Shizu-chan." And dammit didn't his tamed body listen to that order. Coming down from his high, he glanced over, feeling himself harden. He had never seen something so arousing or disgusting as Izaya swallowing his fluids. Licking his lips slowly.

"You're still not satisfied?" His flea was smirking down at him, Shizuo returned the look, lifting his foot up, gently pressing against the bulge between his lover's legs. "Looks like you aren't either." He was wide awake now and who better to match Izaya's games than himself. "Well then, we should fix that." Listening to that seductive purr, he almost came again right there and then.

The morning was pretty much lost, the bedroom door remained closed, keeping the sounds of their activities inside the room. Regrettably they had gone through another sheet, the duvet barely surviving, the pillow was beyond saving, Shizuo's hands clutching it like a life line, his head just missing the headboard as another powerful thrust sent him forward, a loud moan leaving his kiss swollen lips.

The satisfied but sore blond opened his eyes glancing over at the clock, it was nearly one o'clock. The door opened just as he was attempting to sit up. "Shizu-chan, breakfast or maybe it's lunch?" How the hell the flea had that much energy he didn't know. "Come on, eat up." Taking the plate, Shizuo lifted it quickly, as Izaya jumped onto the bed, laying beside him, arms folded above him like a pillow. "What should we do today?" He ignored that suggestive look. "I was thinking about dying my hair." His lover nodded turning over to reach under the bed, in his hand was the box of dye he used. "I'll do it for you." Someone had been busy, while he was asleep.

After he had finished his breakfast, Shizuo pulled himself out of bed, semi limping to the bathroom, the bath had already been run for him, steam rose from the water, the glass on the shower and mirror were misted up. Thick white bubbles covered the hot water. The bottle on the side of the bath was new, picking it up he read the label. _Strawberry scented bubble bath, for muscle relaxation. _

Did he forget his own birthday or something? Shrugging his shoulders, he closed the bathroom door, though he didn't lock it. He didn't mind sharing his bath. Stripping down, the blond tested the water, deeming it hot enough and not too hot. Climbing in he let the water slosh over him, leaving him completely submerged apart from his head, as he lay back.

Breakfast in bed and a bath, what was the flea up to now? Screw it, he had decided to give him his full trust, there were no room for doubts in his life any more. The bath was a big help, soaking into his muscles, helping him relax. The urge to fall asleep was strong, fighting it he pushed himself up reaching for the shampoo.

Draining the water, the blond wrapped the towel around his waist, letting his still damp hair drip. He was slightly surprised Izaya hadn't decided to join him like usual, maybe even a little disappointed. He found out why when he opened the door. The flea wasn't in the bedroom, when he got dressed, nor was he downstairs or in the kitchen. He must have gone out.

If it was important, Mr god complex would have left a long winded note. The fact there wasn't any meant it wasn't important. Which gave him time to do as he wanted. Switching on the television, he headed to the kitchen, gently throwing opening the door, the packet of strawberry cheesecakes cried out to him, begging to be eaten.

He took all three along with the carton of milk, once he had a spoon, he took his snacks to the sofa, laying his long legs across the sofa, his feet balanced on the arm. The cheesecake was delicious. Now all he needed was a cigarette. It was just his luck that he heard the key in the lock when he was about to get up. "Shizu-chan, I'm back." Shizuo quickly got up, throwing the empty pots and carton in the bin. "Are you still in the- oh!" He blinked in confusion, his lover never finishing his sentence, making a weird gulping noise.

"What's wrong with you?" He turned to face his fiancé, seeing those crimson eyes looking him up and down. "You're wearing the clothes I brought you." Oh, Izaya had brought him more casual clothes, along with tailored suits. Everything sat in his wardrobe barely used. He was currently wearing a long pair of jeans. They were loose around the feet, but felt a little snug around his waist.

The shirt was a black short sleeved, tailor fitted to his size. Yes, the flea had taken his measurements, not when he was asleep. He let him know he was doing it wrestling him on the bed and-. No that was a dangerous trail of thought. "It suits you." The blond raised an eyebrow in question, they were just jeans. But he knew that look, the one warning he was given that Izaya was aroused, leaving him mere minutes before he was pushed against the nearest piece of furniture. "Flea, weren't you going to do my hair for me?" He received a blink in reply, Izaya taking his eyes off of his ass. "Hm? Oh right."

"I went to see Celty, to get my jacket back." He had noticed when the raven haired man had come back. "Enjoy your bath?" Shizuo nodded, following up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Take your shirt off." They should have done it before he had the bath. Undoing the small buttons, he slipped the material off, hanging it over the towel rack. "On your knees." Shit, nothing Izaya said any more sounded innocent. He did it anyway, watching Izaya remove the bottle from the box. "What did Celty say?" The flea grinned, already mixing the solution together. "Shinra was there, trying to stop Aiko-chan from crying."

He laughed at that, The baby girl would be trying to get away, while the over protective illegal doctor would be trying to smother her with love. The crying would then get so bad, Celty would take her away, calming her instantly. "Here." He took the towel, placing it around the back of his neck. There was a tiny pressure against his head, the small brush covering the strands of his hair. It took a while, eventually his hair was covered in a colour that wasn't even close to his. He could hear the rustling of the gloves. "Perfect. Not a drop on you. Now we wait."

"I'm not staying like this all the time." His flea only smiled. "Oh, you don't usually have problems." That definitely wasn't innocent. "S-shut up." Crossing his legs, he took a seat on the floor. The brush was thrown in the small bin, along with the gloves, once they were carefully peeled off.

It would have been better if he had been left to his own devices until time was up, instead Izaya stayed with him, sitting opposite him, keeping an eye on the time. "Okay, time's up. Back up, Shizu-chan." The second pair of gloves were pulled on. Back on his knees, he leant over the bath, the flea picking up the mini shower leaning against the taps. "Close your eyes."

He opened them once, watching the dye leave his hair, going down the plug hole. He loved the feel of Izaya's fingers running through his hair, he could be as brutal as he wanted and it would still be gentle. Not that he would ever say it. Mr god complex was perfect. So damn perfect. Or maybe he would. They were writing their own vows, he smiled at the thought it would be nice to see his lover speechless for once. He already knew lines that he would say. They were the words he wanted to scream at the world, wrap his arms around Izaya and know that nothing could ever harm him.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. My sisters are at the amusement park with Kasuka-kun today." Oh, well that wasn't anything to worry about. His hair was rinsed, the water turned off. The towel around his neck was removed and thrown onto his head. He let the flea pat dry his hair, remembering that before Izaya, it was Kasuka he relied on to do his hair. He had come a long way.

"There you go, you're back to being blond, protozoan." Standing up, he turned to face Izaya. "Thanks." There were those crimson eyes, looking him up and down. Taking the best move, Shizuo quickly moved past him, reaching for his shirt. "Really? No thank you?" Letting out a sigh, he left the bathroom, the flea following closely behind. "Stop looking at me like that." The freshly dyed blond jumped at the hand on his ass. "Cut it out, we do this every weekend." Izaya didn't reply to him, going further and squeezing. Damn it, he had hardly any control over himself. "Are you sure?"

Shit. There was that tone again, he knew what that meant. He didn't know how he was pushed up against the wall, but he was quickly becoming aroused. Did he have anything left to do? His brother was occupied. He had dyed his hair. Nope. Turning his head, he met the lust in those crimson eyes with his own. He had enough space to turn around, Izaya pressed up against him. He met the flea's passion perfectly. Bucking his hips and grinding his confined erection against the knee, working between his leg. His jeans were now suffocating, then again that was probably what they were for. "Izaya." His voice came out breathy. "Hurry up and get these off." His lover visibly swallowed, breaking away from him, grabbing hold of his wrist and leading him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

The weekend vanished, lost in memories of pleasure and one slightly awkward visit from Kasuka on Sunday, while they were making love on the stairs. Monday came and went, even though inside he was panicking about their evening plans. Time was up. This was it. He would be officially meeting Izaya's parents. His fiancé was already waiting by the car, the sight of him in his usual signature jacket making him smile. Everything was how it should be. Instead of speaking he caught Izaya staring at him, looking straight through him, leaving nothing hidden. Opening the car door, his lover gave him a sheepish smile. "Ready to go?" Swallowing thickly, the blond nodded.

The Orihara house was big, no scratch that it was huge. He wondered what his lover's parents did for a living or if Izaya was helping to support them. Before he had been anxious, now he was terrified. His line of thought was broken by the flea taking his hand, once they were out of the car, leading him through the gate. His lover knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened. They were greeted by an older woman, who he could tell immediately was Izaya's mother. "Izaya dear welcome home." He froze at those words, they were the same his mother always used. Shaking his head, he took the woman's hand. He was old enough not to worry about them. Shizuo had to focus on here and now.

"Shizuo-san, I've been told a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you in person." She moved closer, bringing him into a hug. Awkwardly he returned it. She was warm. "Come on in. Dinner is almost ready. I said half five Izaya. You're still bad at time keeping." His lover only shrugged, taking his hand again and dragging him into the house. Another piece of Izaya's life, was right there in front of him.

"Shizuo-san!" The two girls ran into him, demanding hugs. As usual Kururi was the quieter of the two. "Hello, you two." Detaching them from his legs with ease, he let Mairu talk non-stop. "On Saturday Kasuka took us to the amusement park. He brought us candy floss and rode the scary rides with us. It was really fun." Glancing up he saw Izaya waiting patiently by the stairs. "Girls, you can talk to him later." Okay maybe not. The twins pouted but let him go anyway. "Izaya dear, your father is in the kitchen." All three seemed relaxed and... Together. So this was what a normal family was like. "Shizu-chan."

Izaya probably knew how difficult this was for him, gently moving his fingers down his arms. Smiling gratefully he followed along, once again meeting the older Orihara. "Shirou honey, I can take over." Izaya's older double smiled at his wife. "Shizuo-san, it's good to see you again." The older man held out his hand. Blinking in confusion, he shook it. He had been greeted so warmly. "Son, why don't you take Shizuo to your room?"

He felt numb as he was lead upstairs. He felt warm, this was a real family, that he would be part of in the future. It was amazing. "Shizu-chan?" Shaking his head, the blond looked up smiling. "I'm fine." His answer earned him a dubious look, though it was left at that. Izaya's room was oddly plain. The name plate on the door was Silver with Izaya in black letters. The room although bigger than his, was nearly empty. The only thing left was a large bed and a wardrobe. Both of them were plain. There was a slight discolouring in the wallpaper, making look like a bookshelf had been there.

"I took everything with me when I left home. I told them they could use it as a guest room." Shizuo nodded taking a seat on the bed, even the covers were plain. There was nothing he could connect Izaya to. "Is this too much for you?" The question was asked lightly, but that look said it all. "No. Your family is really...nice."

"They're your family now too. Get used to it protozoan." Shooting him a playful grin, Shizuo lay back on the bed. "Are you trying to tempt me?" He said nothing, gesturing for him to come forward. His flea closed the door, moving towards the bed. "This is is pretty risky even for you." The blond said nothing, letting Izaya crawl over him. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Shizu-chan." Burying his head in his lover's shoulder, he avoided that gaze. "Just stay like this." The flea flipped their positions with ease, so he was now on top on the flea, head resting on his chest. Neither one of them said anything, Izaya's arms protectively around him.

They had about ten minutes, before hearing the knock on the door. "Izaya, Shizuo-san, dinner is done." Detaching himself from his lover, he climbed off of the bed, feeling his face heat up. He still wasn't used to being comforted. Izaya ran past him, taking his hand. "Let's go, Shizu-chan."

Dinner was already served, when he stepped into the room. It looked like they were having roast dinner, with plenty of vegetables. "Take a seat." The table was smaller than the one at his parents house, making it seem more intimate. He took his seat, Izaya sitting next to him. "Mum you said I could have ootoro."

"Eat what you're given dear." He couldn't help smile at their interaction. Izaya was getting scolded and actually pouted. "You're not allergic to anything are you? Shizuo-san." Shizuo shook his head. "No, please just call me Shizuo." Izaya's mother smiled. "Then please call me Kyouko and this is my husband Shirou."

"Izaya, I hope you've been good. No more tricks?" Ah that was right, his parents knew exactly what he was like. "Nothing harmful. I have Shizu-chan to look after." Shizuo coughed, just finishing his mouthful. "Hey, I can look after myself. You're the immature one." He caught Izaya's smirk, realising he was being watched.

"You two are just like how we used to be." Well that was surprising. "Mum, how did you stop dad smoking?" Both he and Shirou froze. "Oh no, Shizuo you don't smoke do you? It's a terrible habit." She carried on talking but he wasn't listening. She was scolding him. Like a mother would. "Shizuo? Oh honey, come here."

Fuck, he was crying. Stupid. He was ruining dinner. Kyouko was by his side, hugging him tightly. What was wrong with him? "Uh. I-" her warmth was different to Izaya. "Shh! You don't need to say anything. We already know everything." The blond blinked in confusion. "I told you on Friday that Kasuka would be taking my sisters home. He wanted to help you." He felt his blood run cold, turning away. They knew everything. His gaze flickered to Izaya, who had started eating again. "We don't think any differently of you, dear. Izaya if you hurt this boy, we will disown you."

"I don't plan on letting him go." Shizuo dragged his hand across his eyes, wiping away the already dried tears. "Sorry, I'm not a boy." A hand rustled his hair. "You are under half my age, to me you are a child. Izaya stop laughing and eat your food." Wow, he didn't know what else to think.

After dinner, they had desert. "… So we got called into the office, Izaya had stood up, called his teacher incompetent and proceeded to teach the class, this was before high school." Shizuo smiled, listening to Kyouko and Shirou's stories about Izaya's childhood. Mairu and Kururi added their own input. "Then there was the time we found him dressed as a-" Izaya stood up, scraping his chair. "He doesn't need to know about that." It looked like Izaya had got his looks from his father and personality from his mother. "Izaya, you know there's no secrets in marriage. Actually we have the photo albums."

His fiancé actually flushed, flushed running after the gentle woman as she left the room. "Mum! No!" A laugh caught his attention. "Looks like they'll be awhile. Care for a cigarette?" The two girls were in there own little world. Nodding his head, he followed after Shirou. He was led out of the house, across to a shaded area. "Thanks." Shizuo took the cigarette offered, placing it between his lips. How long ago since he had smoked? Accepting the light, he took a deep breath, inhaling the nicotine like a life line. "Izaya hides your cigarettes too?" He noticed the older man, doing the same. "Yes, I keep buying them and they keep going missing."

"I was wrong, you and Izaya are good together. He's changed, don't let him go." The blond laughed. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. We're in too deep." His future father in law smiled. "Then it's meant to be. You know all parents worry about their kids, even if they don't show it. Don't shut yours out." They lapsed into silence, an annoyed cough, making them freeze. "Shirou!" Followed by another voice. "Shizu-chan!" Both of them glanced between each other. "Busted." Both cigarettes were snatched away by Izaya and his mother. "And the rest, Shirou. You're supposed to be looking after your health."

Shizuo trailed along behind Izaya. "Leave you alone for five minutes...protozoan." Glancing behind him he could see Shirou getting lectured. He would have no problems calling them family in the future. "Come on, Shizu-chan." Shortly after they entered the house, Izaya's parents joined them. "Shizuo did you want to see those albums." He could see Izaya scowling next to him. "Yes please." Kyouko clapped her hands, bringing them in. There were four of them, the first one flipped open. In the first photo, was a much younger Kyouko and Shirou, showing the pregnancy bump.

The second showed the proud parents, with a tiny bundle in his arms. "Wasn't he adorable? You have to see this one." He moved out of the way letting her turn the pages. There in front of him was a large photo of Izaya, peeking over a playpen, arm outstretched, already sharp eyes fixed on the camera. "Okay, that's enough. Time to go Shizu-chan." The dark haired woman, raised her hand, shaking her head. "It's getting late, you can stay here tonight." Kyouko and Izaya stared at each other, until one of them looked away. "Fine. We'll be going to bed then. Goodnight mum, dad."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of time to show you." Smiling at her wink, he followed Izaya from the room. "Goodnight Shirou, Kyouko, Girls." All of them smiled, wishing him goodnight. "Izaya, please don't have sex under my roof." Instantly he felt his face flush. "Hear that Shizu-chan? You'll have to be really quiet." Damn flea.

Izaya was already undressed and under the covers. "Come on, Shizu-chan." Closing the door, he stripped down to his own boxers, sliding in the other side. "Would you really have sex in your parents house?" The flea laughed. "Worried? No I wouldn't. Who knows what my mum would do. I can do this though." They returned to the same position as earlier, Izaya's arms wrapped protectively around him, his head resting on his chest. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead, the lights going out. "Good night, Shizu-chan." Shifting to get more comfortable, Shizuo kissed where he was laying. "Good night, Izaya."

It didn't matter what happened next, because right now everything was so damn perfect. He had a caring younger brother, he had his best friend and god daughter. He had his work mates past and present, both Artic and TGOI. He had a new family, one that would actually give a damn about him for the right reasons and he had Izaya. Everything was perfect.

Next:- Pure shock


	12. Pure shock

**Pure shock**

_A/N:- Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot. Feeling a lot better and have started eating again, yay. Anyways onto the next chapter enjoy._

Three weeks later

Shizuo blinked, groggily opening his eyes. He had been feeling tired lately and sleeping earlier, pulling himself up in bed, he felt his stomach turn. Clasping a hand to his mouth, he ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He hated being sick, luckily he had the week off now since he was due on. He had finished his last pill yesterday morning. The blond tried to stand, failing miserably and throwing up again. Izaya had already left for work, deciding not to wake him up. He was on his own.

Finally stopping, he decided to skip breakfast, since it would probably come back up anyway. Returning to bed with a glass of water, Shizuo pulled back the thick covers and climbed into bed. He thought about calling Izaya, but if his lover was finally working distraction free, he didn't want to disturb him. Turning over he let himself drift asleep.

The next time he woke up, he had lost half the day, Izaya should have been home at twelve o'clock, to check on him, like the overprotective flea usually did, there was no sign off him. There was a carrier bag at the end of the bed, which he reached for carefully, in case he needed to make another toilet trip. The bag was full of chocolate bars, not that sugar free crap the flea had tried to trick him with last month, it was real chocolate and he couldn't eat a damn chunk. Leaving the bag where it was, he turned over to get some more sleep.

The blond woke up to a swaying motion, that didn't help his stomach at all. Forcing his eyes open, he glanced up to see the light on, Izaya bouncing on him. "Shizu-chan. I'm home. Have you been sleeping all day?" Shit. "Izaya st-" pushing him off, he ran from the room, barely making it. "Shizu-chan? Are you sick?" Wiping his mouth, he glanced behind him, seeing Izaya at the door. "Only since I woke up. Don't come near me, I don't want you catching it." The next second he was back to gripping the edge of the bowl. Gentle fingers held his hair back. "You haven't eaten all day then?"

He shook his head, hopefully done for today. As he stood, a palm touched his forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a temperature. Do you want me to call Shinra?" Shizuo shook his head straight away. "No. If it gets any worse I'll go to the doctors." Shinra was out of the question. What if he noticed something that normal people didn't have?

"Fine, but if you're still being sick in three days, I'll drag you there myself, Protozoan." His fiancé's arm hooked under his, helping him back to bed. "Go back to sleep." He couldn't do anything, the covers were thrown over him. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan." Before closing his eyes, he watched Izaya carry his laptop in the room and knew he wouldn't be alone.

The next morning he was woken by Izaya. "Shizu-chan, how are you feeling?" In response to that question, the blond bolted up and dashed to the bathroom. Washing out his mouth, he trudged miserably back to the bedroom. "You should try and eat something. I made you soup." Letting out a yawn the blond, climbed back in to bed, rolling on his side. The bowl stayed where it was on the bedside table. "Try and eat some. I'll be back at lunch." Turning over he settled back down under the covers. Trust him to get sick. "See you later, Shizu-chan." He was out within seconds.

The first thing he saw when he woke up again, was the cold bowl of soup and still full glass of water. Sitting up he tried a sip of the water, deciding that he felt slightly better. He didn't feel sick any more. Climbing out of bed, Shizuo made his way downstairs taking the soup with him. He made himself some toast just in case.

It went down fine. He remembered the last time he had been sick. Kasuka had been the one taking care of him. He had been in bed, a bucket beside him, throwing up constantly for two days and sleeping the rest of the time. This was nothing like that. He didn't feel sick, just very tired and maybe more unstable than usual.

At lunch time, the flea came back, if he was surprised to see him up, he didn't show it. "Shizu-chan, I'm back." He waved from where he was sitting on the sofa. "What are you doing out of bed?" Turning away from the television, he peered over the sofa. "I felt better. What do you want for lunch?" His fiancé grinned, holding a white plastic box. "I got some ootoro. Mm." The smell hit him as soon as the takeaway container was opened. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he made it up the stairs as quick as he could. When he came back down, Izaya was staring at him with those sharp eyes. "You said you felt better."

The blond shrugged, he had felt better. "I think it's that. It stinks." He smiled at the look on Izaya's face. "Leave my ootoro wrong, it doesn't make anyone ill. Maybe it's food poisoning." This time Shizuo glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with my cooking, you eat the same food as me." Damn flea, maybe it it was his cooking, that had done it.

"Go and see the doctor tomorrow." Shizuo nodded, keeping his distance. "I'll make an appointment and then go back to bed." Grabbing the phone he scrolled through the phone book, selecting the number he needed. A perky female voice came through on the other end. "I need to make an appointment for tomorrow." He listened to the voice on the other end. "Shizuo Heiwajima...Okay, half ten. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, he placed it back on the cradle. "Half ten tomorrow. Happy?" His fiancé cursed. "I have meetings until eleven. I could try and cancel."

"Flea, I'll be fine by myself. I'll call you after, it's just flu." Not waiting for an answer to that, he made his way back to bed. He didn't fall asleep until he heard the door slam, his lover returning to work. It was just a cold, everything would be fine. With that in mind, he fell into a restless sleep.

Dinner was fine, he ate every grain of rice, those sharp crimson eyes watching him, not once did they leave him. Thanks to him being ill they hadn't kissed in two days. The two of them shared a bath, but other than that, Izaya didn't touch him. Mr god complex was actually holding back. It actually made him a little disappointed.

Wednesday was the same routine, once again Izaya had left for work already. Shizuo failed to keep breakfast down, but ate anyway. After showering and using the toilet, a realisation hit him. He hadn't started bleeding yet. Brushing it off, he got dressed, checking the time. Before the pill he had been irregular all the time, sometimes early and sometimes late.

Shizuo covered his nose as he walked past Russian Sushi and any other takeaway shop. He made it to the doctors without being sick. His phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out he read the message. _Are you at the doctors yet?_ Texting back, he noticed a load of posters saying to turn phones off. Switching his own off, he made his way to reception. "How can I help?" By how happy she seemed he knew this was the woman he had spoken to. "Shizuo Heiwajima, I called yesterday." He waited as she scrolled through the computer. "Okay take a seat."

The wait tested his patience. The clock on the wall ticked, letting him know every second that passed. Behind him there was a teenager on their phone talking non-stop. On one side there was a man that looked like he needed a hospital, coughing everywhere. On his other side, there was a mother trying to control to children. "Get back here, or I'll take your toys away." The children ignored her, her voice getting louder and grinding on his nerves. The young girl ran past him, tripping over the man's walking stick.

He caught her before she fell, helping her stand. She looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled. "Thank you." Letting go of his gentle hold, she turned back around, running after her brother. "Thank you for that." Great, now the mother was trying to get his attention. "I haven't seen you before, I mean you don't look sick." Hm, maybe he should have brought Izaya, it would have been funny to see his reaction. "You don't say much to you?" Another voice spoke over her. "Shizuo Heiwajima." Letting out a sigh of relieve, he quickly moved to the reception desk. "Room 16."

He found the room easily, knocking on the door. "Come in." Opening the door, he stepped into the room. There were a serious of charts on the wall, a thin bed alongside the wall, with a skeleton model in the corner. "Shizuo Heiwajima? Please take a seat." He did as he was told, facing his doctor, he was an oldish looking man with greyish hair. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been throwing up since Monday." The old man nodded. "I see. On and off or consistently?" He felt like he was back at school. "On and off. Mainly the morning." Another nod. "Any pain?" Shizuo shook his head. "Temperature?" Again he shook his head. "Open your mouth." Ugh he was almost as annoying as Shinra with all his qustions.

He did as he was told, his doctor shining a thin torch down his throat. "Well there's no swelling. Let me listen to your chest." He didn't move as a small silver circle was pressed against his chest and then his back "Everything is fine. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a urine sample. Use this and bring it back. The toilet is through there."

Wordlessly he took the tub, heading for the toilet. He was in there a while, finding trouble in going. Eventually he brought the tub back out, handing it to his doctor. "Wait there." His doctors eyes widened as he ran a test and he knew immediately he shouldn't have come. "Forgive me if I'm wrong. You have the same readings as a pregnant woman. I would say it was morning sickness, but since you are male-

Shizuo didn't listen to the rest, he left the room and the building as quickly as he could, his mind numb. It was a lie it had to be. Maybe his cycle had messed with the reading. A car beeped, swerving around him, still he carried on walking. His legs took him to the pharmacist, where his hands reached out automatically, picking several different boxes up.

Laying them on the counter he looked ahead blankly, the woman behind the till was saying something, but his ears felt fuzzy, his body worked on auto pilot digging out the money he had and putting it on the counter. His items were swept into a bag, which he took with numb fingers. The cashier tried to speak again, holding her hand out. His own hand was pulled forward, a series of clinking sounded.

Putting the money back in his pocket. His legs directed him home. He wasn't sure how long it took, or where he had walked from. All he knew was he had to get home and prove the doctor wrong. Shaky fingers fumbled with the key as he tried to fit it in the lock. The door opened and was closed straight after. All of his weight leaning against it, as he struggled to stay upright.

The keys slipped from his fingers, his legs climbed the stairs, while his hand pushed open the door, making his way to the toilet. It was the longest wait of his life, his numbed mind forcing him to keep checking the little stick in front of him. The first showed two lines one thick and one purple faint, Shizuo threw the test against the wall useless. The next ones were simple. The word pregnant flashing up across the digital screen.

One test didn't prove anything, maybe it was broken. Maybe it was...maybe... The blond felt his blood run cold, his auto pilot shutting off. He crashed straight to the bathroom floor, landing on his knees. Shizuo gazed down horrified at the number of pregnancy tests scattered across the floor. Each one saying the same PREGNANT.

It was impossible... It was just... He had been careful. He had taken his pill everyday. They had done it once...just once...using protection...he had taken every precaution...Why? How did this happen? He wasn't ready. He didn't want this. Piece by piece he could feel his mind shutting down. A small part of him screaming that he should call Izaya.

The flea would tell him everything would be okay, he would come and tell him it was all a lie, that the tests were all broken. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine. His life had finally been going the way he wanted it to. So why? It didn't make sense...it didn't.

Crawling over to the toilet, the blond emptied his stomach, this time he knew it wasn't due to morning sickness. Pregnant! Pregnant. The word ran through his head over and over again. Pregnant. Pushing himself up, his knees faltered again, making him stagger. His body gave way, unable to support him, his limbs no longer belonged to him. Falling backwards, he felt a dull ache at the back of his head, darkness taking him. Good, Maybe he would wake up from this nightmare.

Shizuo didn't want to wake up. Waking up was dangerous. He would have to face reality and right now he couldn't. In cases like this it was Shizuka that took over, that was no longer an issue. He was on his own. No that wasn't true either. He had Izaya, but maybe Izaya wouldn't want him any more. Yeah, he was on his own again.

His consciousness was dragged to the surface, demanding he open his eyes. No, he didn't want to wake up. His eyelids flickered open, blank eyes staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom. That wasn't right, he had been in the bathroom. How did he get here? "Shizu-chan." What colour was left, drained from his face, he wasn't alone. At the end of the bed, there were two figures watching over him. The first was Izaya, who stared at him,wearing his poker face expression. His gaze moved across to the other figure. Shit. The flea had called Shinra.

Closing his eyes, he turned away from both of them. "Shizu-chan! I know you're awake." He remained silent, not moving an inch. "Shizuo you hit your head, do you remember anything? Shizuo, say something." Shinra kept repeating the same question, he didn't want to answer. Why was he asking anyway? He noticed that both of them were keeping their distance. "Go away."

Right now his moods weren't stable, hell he was on a short fuse, quickly running out. He couldn't see what Izaya was thinking, not the slightest hint. The fact that Shinra had been called, meant there was no way he didn't know. "Shizu-chan."He couldn't look into those eyes, the way they stared through him. "Go away!"

"Get out. Please." Neither one listened to him, it was then the flea moved closer, making him shrink back. He could already feel it taking over, the numbness he felt was being replaced by rage. "Shizu-chan. I saw the tests." So he already knew, of course he did, there wasn't a thing he didn't know. Nothing was ever hidden, he had no secrets.

Throwing the covers back, Shizuo threw his legs over the side. He was no longer in control. Biting his lip, he picked up the bedside table, by the look in his fiancé's eyes he knew what was going to happen. "Shizuo put that down." Neither one of them moved. Why wouldn't they go away? The piece of furniture slammed into the wall between them, Izaya being the only one that didn't cower. Go away, go away go away goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway. He could hear Shinra's shout as he went to pick up the wardrobe. "Shizuo no! No lifting in your condition. Izaya, stop him."

An arm looped around his neck, trying to get his attention. Turning around he aimed a punch at the interference, Izaya dodging with ease. "Calm down, protozoan." He tried again, the flea dodging every single move, bringing his leg around to kick the back of his knee. He barely felt it, but found himself stumbling anyway.

It was followed by a sweep of quick legs, sending him off balance, he found himself falling forwards, knowing he would hit the carpet, landing on his face. His vision blurred as he was spun, Izaya grabbing his arm arm, his path changing so that he landed on the bed on his stomach. The flea straddled him, knees either side of him holding him still. His hair was yanked back harshly, the familiar silver blade, resting its cold edge against his throat. "Don't make me use this, Shizu-chan. Calm down."

He continued struggling his fists pounding into the mattress, even as he felt his eyes become damp and his mind shut down. "Hold him still!" The blond gasped in pain, the sharp blade, drawing a thin line of blood. A knee pressed into the centre of his back, digging into his spine. Shizuo felt a sharp sting in the side of his neck, trying to pull away from the needle, he could already feel his energy draining, it wasn't long before he was no longer keep his eyes open. "Shizu-chan." The blond flailed weakly even as the blissful darkness took him.

Next:- Doubtful acceptance


	13. Doubtful acceptance

**Doubtful acceptance**

His consciousness returned slowly,his hearing coming back first. He could hear rustling, muffled voices speaking. Forcing his eyes open, Shizuo blinked awake, his tongue dry and useless in his mouth. His mouth dropped open in shock, attempting to sit up only to find himself held back. He tried again, hearing the rattling of the handcuffs that kept him pinned to the bed. He wasn't alone. Izaya was sitting cross legged at the end of the bed, laptop in his lap. "Why am I chained to the bed?" His throat felt like sandpaper.

The flea looked up, crimson eyes meeting his own. "It was the only way to stop you hurting yourself." The laptop was closed and slid under the bed. He noticed Izaya was wearing his jacket. The room wasn't theirs. It wasn't a hospital either, even though there was a wire sticking out of his arm. so where the hell was he?

"Are you lucid?" Shizuo gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" His fiancé moved closer. "Why are you acting like that? Hurry up and get these off. Izaya!" The flea kept on staring at him. "Shizu-chan, look at your wrists. That's the twenty third pair of handcuffs we've put on you." Glancing up horrified, he took in the angry red cuts across his wrists. They were faded, though the newer ones were wrapped in bandages. His hands were covered in dark purple bruises, his fingers ached, along with his shoulders. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday?" He could tell instantly he was wrong. "It's Saturday." With that new information in his mind, his handcuffs were undone, his sore arms falling against the covers, where his unknown wounds could be seen. Somehow he still found the strength to rip the thin tube from his arm, ignoring the disapproving look. He could almost believe everything was a dream. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah." Oh. "Sorry." Crimson eyes widened. "Why are you apologising? This is a good thing." He nodded slowly, knowing there was doubt in his eyes. "Saturday... Did I hurt anyone?" He waited until he got a response, Izaya shrugging of his jacket, he could see the bandage clear as day, around his neck. "Just yourself. Do you remember anything?" The blond shook his head. "I remember waking up and you pinning me to the bed." He caught the flea smirking. "Don't I always? In case you hadn't figured it out, you're in Shinra and Celty's guest room. We brought you here after you trashed our bedroom." Shit. He really had lost his mind.

"How did I get these?" He couldn't lift his arms just yet, but Izaya knew what he meant. "Breaking out of the handcuffs, you ripped them off your wrists. Shinra wanted to keep you sedated. He knows. I told him." As he thought, it didn't matter anyway. Now he would need to tell everyone including his workmates. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You should be happy, our child will be at our wedding."

Our child. It was really happening. "Shinra ran a blood test confirming it. You should have called me." Speak of the illegal doctor. "Izaya what are you doing?" Shinra rushed into the room full of panic, his eyes wide, holding a syringe. "Don't worry, he's awake." He didn't look convinced. "Shizuo?" The blond nodded in response. "You snapped out of it? We were getting worried." It was then he noticed Celty at the door. He had really screwed up this time. His best friend ran up to the bed, throwing her arms around him. Awkwardly he tried to return the hug, grimacing at the dull pain in his arms.

_Are you okay?_ He read the message on the screen, shrugging his sore shoulders. _Congratulations Shizuo, you'll make a wonderful mother_. "Celty my beloved. I think we should leave them alone." She reluctantly let go of him, following Shinra from the room. Once they left, the door closed behind them, Izaya climbed in the bed next to him. "We'll get through this Protozoan. This doesn't change anything. Not. A. Thing." Soft, warm lips brushed against his own. "How do you feel?" Shizuo sighed. "Like I need a cigarette."

"Shizu-chan, no more smoking. It's bad for the baby. No more cake either. It's a balanced diet from now on." The blond groaned, he knew what that meant. "It was that one time, wasn't it?" The flea nodded making him feel worse. "I went drinking, I've been eating sweet stuff and smoking. I even dyed my hair. Did I harm it?"

"You'll have to ask Shinra. Stop worrying, go back to sleep, you need to rest." Closing his eyes, he let Izaya send him to sleep, warm kisses against his damaged wrists, fingers runnng gently through his hair. Maybe just maybe he could get through this, one step at a time, as long as the flea was there.

He was in a much better mood, waking up, curled next to Izaya, who was watching him, with those sharp eyes. "It's about time, Celty has made dinner. Up you get." Rolling out of the bed, he tried to get feeling back in his unused muscles. Mr god complex opened the door, leading him from the room, he had no memory of entering.

Shinra was setting the table, Celty sitting at the table, feeding Aiko. If he had been so dangerous, why bring him here? "Shizuo, Izaya sit down." Shinra directed them, placing their plates in front of him. "We need to talk." What started as a stern voice, turned to a whine. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I've known you since school, how could you not tell me? I could've taken some samples for testing. Can I see? Ow!" Celty had slugged him with her free hand. Both he and Izaya had kicked him under the table, their legs touching. "My beloved Celty and Aiko, they're being mean." His best friend ignored him, the baby girl carried on drinking her milk.

"Shizuo, I'm serious you should have come to me. Izaya says you're on the pill. Did you explain to the doctor?" The blond shook his head. "I didn't think so, otherwise they wouldn't have been prescribed. You aren't a full female." His food remained on his plate untouched as he listened. "There was no guarantee the pill would work for you, if anything it could've made everything worse. In your case, they were completely useless. Most likely the condom broke if you were even using one, causing you to get pregnant." He caught the doctor's look, glancing at Izaya. "It's possible." Great. All his precautions had been meaningless.

"What's done is done. Now we have to get you ready, it's going to be hard on you. I don't want you going to another doctor, my beloved wants me to keep an eye on you." Shizuo jumped as a hand slid into his own, squeezing tightly. "As far as I can tell, you haven't done any harm. You'll have to have an ultrasound in about three weeks."

"No smoking. No drinking. You'll have to cut down on all that sugar. Get plenty of rest, plenty of fluids. If you need anything we still have Celty's things. Izaya you need to keep an eye on him, to make sure he doesn't lose it again." The blond had already lost his appetite, it wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

"Shizuo while you were unconscious, the three of us came up with an idea." He didn't like the sound of that. "You and Izaya will be staying here, until your bedroom is rebuilt." Wait rebuilt? How much damage did he do? "Celty needs a rest, so we're going away for a week. My beloved wants you to take care of our daughter, which im not entirely happy about. Ow!"

Shizuo laughed bitterly, keeping his calm. "You kept me chained to a bed, because I was dangerous. Why would you make me look after a child?" The illegal doctor stared back at him, just as calmly. "You've suffered a breakdown, Shizuo. You need to accept that you're pregnant. We think this will be the best way."

He wasn't given a choice in the matter, Celty was already walking over to him, placing Aiko in his arms. He held her gently, his features softening as he looked down at the little girl. "It looks like we have nothing to worry about. But remember she's my little girl, if you -" He watched as Celty whacked him across the back of the head.

_We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so I'll show you everything tonight_. So that was that, he was stuck babysitting. Shizuo took the bottle, that still had half left, bringing it to the baby's lips. _You have nothing to worry about. _The words on the screen, didn't change how he felt, but he smiled back anyway.

Shinra and Izaya had wandered off somewhere, leaving the three of them alone. _Hold her against you and slowly rub her back._ He followed the instructions exactly, seeing Celty smile as the tiny girl let out a small burp. "When does the morning sickness stop?" His best friend shook her head. _For you I don't know. _Great, he didn't know how long he would suffer with it for.

Shizuo froze as the baby in his arms started crying. _She needs to be changed. Follow me._ He found himself standing in front of a brightly coloured changing mat, covered in love hearts. He knew straight away, Shinra had brought it. _Lay her down, gently._

_That's it. Undo the poppers_. Aiko stared up at him, so he forced his nervousness away, smiling down at her and gently tapped her nose with a finger. Her little legs kicked as he undid the baby grow. _Next, we have to change her nappy_. Already everything was confusing. Celty ran through everything with him, so he knew how to feed Aiko, knew how to change her, knew how to bathe her, everything. He held her against his chest, as he sat on the sofa watching Shinra and Celty pack. The little girl yawned, catching his best friend's attention. _You can put her to bed. _

The cot had been moved into the guest room, by Shinra and Izaya. He had tried to help, only to be lectured by both of them, not to use his strength. Using his free hand, he switched the light on, walking slowly over and pulling back the blanket. Carefully he set the sleeping girl down, bringing the blanket up to her chest.

Shizuo turned around to see Celty watching him. _You and Izaya should have an early night, you'll need it._ Mr god complex had already thought ahead, collecting some of their belongings. They had enough clothes, their toothbrushes were here, along with anything else he had brought. It was going to be a long week.

The baby monitor lay on the bathroom floor while he showered, soft breathing coming through, it remained the same when he was doing his teeth and when he slipped into bed, next to Izaya. His eyes widened in disbelief, when his fiancé spooned him, he could feel something poking against his ass. "No way. Get off flea."

A hand worked its way under his pyjama top, moving up across his chest. The blond hissed in pain, Izaya brushing over his sore and swollen nipples. "Shit, that hurts. Cut it out. There's a baby in the room." The flea left his chest alone, moving down. "Ne, Shizu-chan. We haven't had sex in thirteen days."

"Liar it hasn't been that long. Wait... you said Saturday, you meant the week after?" He knew he was right, judging by the flea's silence. A hot tongue licked along the column of his neck, Izaya's hand disappearing into his boxers, to stroke his already growing erection. "This isn't our home." Crimson eyes gleamed in the dark. "Then make sure you stay quiet. I'm not letting you off this time."

Slim fingers found his waist band, pulling his pyjama pants and boxers down to his knees. The hand on his hardened cock vanished, wrapping around his waist. The sound of the cap opening echoed around the room like a thunder clap. A slicked digit wound its way into his back entrance. Shizuo used one hand to cover his mouth, knowing they wouldn't be stopping. His other hand was used to pleasure himself, wrapping around his own dick. The lone finger was joined by another, quickly stretching him. He jolted as they hit his prostate, Izaya tapping that spot repeatedly. "Mm!"

His hastily removed pyjama top, caught his release, saving the bed sheets. Shizuo removed his hand, jamming his fingers in his mouth. Izaya's grip on him tightened, something much larger pushing into his ass. "Don't come inside me." Their words were whispered, moans muffled. The flea bucked up, thrusting inside of him, moving quickly. No doubt both of them would have friction burns tomorrow.

Every movement sent him upwards, the arm around his waist keeping him from going too far. His hand was keeping him silent, whilst Izaya muffled his by biting the junction between his shoulder and neck. Their legs entwined, His lover's free hand, hooking under his knee, lifting it to give him more room, allowing him to go deeper, he was surprised the covers stayed over them.

A loud cry sounded beside them, making them both freeze. "I'll get her." His lover's voice held irritation and regret, as he pulled out, both of them still aroused and left unsatisfied. Miserably, he used his hand to finish up, wiping himself clean, pulling his clothes back up. "Shh! Come on Aiko-chan, go back to sleep."

Watching Izaya walk back and forth, trying to settle their god daughter down, warmed his heart. "Shizu-chan, lay down." Wondering what the flea was up to, he did as he was told, giving him a confused glance as Aiko was rested against his chest. "What-" A finger was quickly placed against his lips.

Surprisingly the crying stopped, the little girl becoming silent, tiny fingers holding on to his shoulders. "She's listening to your heartbeat." The blond glanced down, feeling the weight of the small bundle. Gently he placed a hand on her back to stop her rolling in her sleep. Izaya climbed back into the bed next to him, grumbling "Our sex life is ruined." Shizuo grinned at that, letting his eyes close.

Three o'clock in the morning he was woken up, Aiko deciding she had enough sleep, fidgeting against his chest. Izaya was soundly asleep next to him. Before the little girl could utter a cry, he carried her from the room, surprised to see that he wasn't alone. "Ah, morning Shizuo. Do you want some breakfast?" Shinra and Celty were already up and dressed. "Why are you awake?" His friends smiled. "Aiko wakes up this time every day. It's become a routine. How are you feeling today?" The blond handed Aiko to Celty, so she could be fed.

"Okay, I guess. I'll be throwing up later." There was a few things nagging at him though. "That bandage around Izaya's neck. Is it my fault?" Shinra nodded, hiding nothing from him. "It's badly bruised, that's it. The bandage is there, because he didn't want you to see it. You weren't in your right mind, Shizuo." Shizuo didn't reply to that, guilt filling him. Resting a splayed hand on his stomach, he asked his next question. "This baby, will it be like me?" He didn't look away, meeting his friend's gaze. "You mean the strength or being intersex?" Ah, he hadn't taken that into account. "Both."

The illegal doctor took a deep breath. "Your strength I would say no. You're the only one in your family with it. The other one is hereditary." Shit. "There's a chance your baby will be like you. I would need to run some tests, Shizuo. I would need samples from your parents." Damn it. "Can't you do it without?"

"No, it either comes from your mothers or fathers side of the family. I'm sorry." Fuck, he would need to see them. "It's fine. Ugh, I need a cigarette." He held up a hand when Shinra opened his mouth. "I know." A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing gently. _Eat something, you need to keep up your strength. _

"Thanks." Picking up a slice of toast he started eating. _Go back to bed after, I'll take care of her until we leave_. Nodding gratefully, he finished the second slice, trudging back to the bedroom. As quietly as he could, he slipped into the bed. Sleepy crimson looking at him. "Shizu-chan? Where's Aiko-chan?"

"Celty has her." His flea grinned moving closer, arms wrapping around his chest. "Good night, Shizu-chan." He wanted to point out that it was the morning, but Izaya was already asleep. Shifting closer, he closed his own eyes, feeling a warm breath against his cheek, his fingers gently moved along his lover's cheek, trailing to the bandage. Leaning over, he placed kisses along Izaya's throat. "I'm sorry."

Once again he had hurt someone important to him, the most important one. Guilt ate away at him, sending him into a restless sleep. His mind was plagued with what he didn't know. He had lost a week, he had hurt Izaya, himself and who knows what other damage he had done. He really was a monster.

_She's been fed, burped and changed_. The minute Celty went to hand Aiko over, Shizuo covered his mouth, running to the bathroom. He came back, avoiding the three gazes from the table. "Sorry." His friend patted him on the shoulder. _Don't worry about it, it will pass. _

Shinra and Celty were packed and ready, suitcases by the sofa, tickets in their hands. "If anything happens call me. That goes for both you and my beloved." The doctor held onto Aiko, while Celty hugged him. _You'll be fine, see you in a week_. "Enjoy your holiday."

Holding the baby girl in his arms, he and Izaya stood side by side, watching their friends leave. The door closed, leaving them alone with their god daughter. immediately he handed her to Izaya, already running for the toilet. "Shizu-chan, are you okay?" Yes, it was going to be a very long week.

Next:- Babysitting week or Cruel insanity (Izaya)

_A/N:- Okay so I've already done the next two chapters. But I was thinking whether or not the next one should be the week of Shizuo's breakdown or if it would be too dark? Let me know what you think. _


	14. Cruel insanity (Izaya)

**Cruel insanity (Izaya)**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. This one takes place before the last chapter, during Shizuo's breakdown. If you don't want to read this one, skip to the next chapter. Enjoy._

Still no answer. As soon as he had finished with his meetings, he had tried the blond's phone. No answer. At first he had thought it was because the protozoan had listened to the signs, plastered all over the walls at the doctor's surgery. He tried again and again, becoming increasingly worried. He shouldn't have left him alone, Izaya knew he should've cancelled his meetings and never left his fiance's side. As soon as he had shown the first signs of being sick, there had been a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

The raven slammed the car door, quickly locking it and hurrying to the lift. "Come on Shizu-chan, pick up." He was met by yet another message, saying he wasn't available. Resisting the urge to throw the phone against the wall, he dropped it back in his pocket. His steps quickened, forcing the key into the lock. After all his years as an informant, he had learnt to listen to his instincts. And right now they where screaming in his head, warning bells ringing loudly.

"Shizu-chan? You home?" The living room and kitchen were clear. The next place would be the bathroom. Izaya took the stairs two at a time, his heart stopping at the sight in front of him. His fiancé was laying unconscious, by the bath. "Shizu-chan!" He moved to see if he was okay, his foot stopping before he stepped on plastic? Crouching down, he picked up one up, turning it over. The small screen flickered with one word. Pregnant. With quick fingers he turned every single one over. They all said the same.

"Izaya, you idiot!" Digging his palm into his forehead, he swept the tests out of the way. He had watched his mother go through morning sickness with the twins. How could he forget the blond could get pregnant? They had sex, it was the first thing he should have checked. "Shizu-chan? Wake up." He gently nudged him, waiting for a response. Not getting one, he tried harder to wake him, hand slipping behind his head, he felt himself pale as his hand came away damp. "Shit. Shizu-chan!" Digging his phone out, he called for Shinra. Sorry, Shizu-chan.

Izaya had no choice, Shinra had to know. After checking him over. The pair carried the blond into the bedroom lifting him onto the bed. "It doesn't look like any serious damage. It's a small knock on the head." The raven nodded, knowing his fiancé wouldn't have passed out from such a small thing. His lover was fine physically, but it was his mental state he was worrying about. In the past he would have to pin the runaway blond down. When everything got too much his lover would run or his alter ego would take over. Now that both of those options were gone, it was just Shizu-chan.

He knew everything about the blond, every secret, every detail. So he knew that his lover's biggest fear other than rejection, was becoming pregnant. He had helped create his fiancé's own personal hell. Pregnant. He was going to be a father."Intersex? Shizuo?" He nodded his head. "Wow, I had no idea. The blood test confirms it. Congratulations." Now he just needed to wait for the blond to wake up and hope everything would be okay. From past experiences of their relationship, he knew it only got worse.

And when the blond woke, it was the calm before the storm. He stood anxiously next to Shinra, his usual mask up. "Go away." Instant rejection, straight away he was ready, knowing exactly how this would go. "Go away!" He was expecting his lover's temper. "Get out. Please." No, he would never walk away. Shizu-chan was his. "Shizu-chan. I saw the tests." His lover shrank away from him, becoming violent. "Shizuo no! No lifting in your condition. Izaya, stop him." Letting out a sigh, he dived for the blond.

Although the blond was stronger, he was faster and it didn't take him long to have his lover pinned underneath him on the bed, blade reluctantly at his throat. "Don't make me use this, Shizu-chan. Calm down." I promised Kasuka-kun I would protect you. He watched the needle go into his lover's neck and still the blond struggled. "Shizu-chan." Izaya held on until he was completely out. "You can get off him now." Slowly he climbed off the bed, manoeuvring his lover around, he tucked him back in, laying a kiss where his blade had cut.

Shinra seemed to think it was a one off, that he was just I'm shock. He didn't believe that for a second. He had asked the illegal doctor to stay and his friend had refused. "Izaya, Shizuo will be fine. If anything happens, call me." He should never have left. He never left the bedroom, so he saw when the blond first woke up, well his body. He knew instantly his lover was gone. Shizu-chan sat up slowly, looking around the room. That gaze was devoid of anything, there was no one there.

His lover didn't acknowledge he was in the room, instead looked straight past him. "Shizu-chan?" Even though he loved ootoro he hated dead fish eyes, they stared back at him unseeing, full of nothing. At first Kasuka had unnerved him. Never before he had seen a mask so perfect. It was nothing compared to the blank eyes, he was staring into now. "Shizu-chan? How are you feeling?" He didn't recieve an answer. And then they fixed onto him. The blond lunged forward, making him jump from the bed. The bedroom door was closed, leaving only the two of them. "Shizu-chan."

He dodged the first punch, the second, all six, the last one just clipping his side. "Come on, protozoan." He couldn't stop him as he picked up the wardrobe. It slammed into the wall beside him, shattering to pieces. "Shizu-chan." The contents of their wardrobe spilled out on the floor, crouching quickly, his fingers hooked through the silver handcuffs. "Protozoan, over here." Izaya hopped onto the bed, already dialling for Shinra. The blond went for him. He hated hurting his lover, but this was necessary. Lashing out, he kicked the blond in the throat, feeling guilty as he collapsed on the bed.

Pinning him down, the raven used the handcuffs. Hello, Izaya? "Shinra, get over here now. Bring plenty of sleeping drugs." He hung up the phone before Shinra could ask anything else. Jumping from the bed, he took a seat next to the unconscious blond. "Still so unpredictable."

When Shinra arrived, me made sure the door was closed, pushing the cabinet across, to block him in. "What's wrong?" Izaya let him in closing the door. "Shizu-chan woke up. He's lost his mind." The doctor laughed. "Wha-" thunder filled his home, followed by a series of thuds.

"Looks like he's awake." The pair of them hurried upstairs, moving the cabinet away from the door. Carefully he opened the door, Shizu-chan was repeatedly punching the wall, his wrist bleeding. "Shit. Shinra hand me the syringe." The doctor was shaking as he took it, rushing into the room. "Shizu-chan. You're going to hurt yourself." The blond ignored him, barely flinching as he pressed the sedative into his neck.

Once he was out cold, they moved him back onto the bed, Shinra watching warily in case the protozoan woke up. Izaya threw the broken handcuffs to one side, digging out something else to use. "Izaya, maybe you should take him to a hospital? They're better equipped for this." Crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at him. "I can take care of Shizu-chan."

He found another two pairs of handcuffs, lifting each wrist and chaining his lover to the bed. "You've seen for yourself, he's dangerous." Izaya glanced down at his lover, using the back of his thumb to wipe the tears away. "Shizu-chan isn't dangerous. I know him better than anyone Shinra." is lover was a big softy, who hated violence and had an unhealthy addiction to sugary treats. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Shinra came and went, often coming back with more drugs or more likely because Celty sent him. He had acquired box of handcuffs from Shiki, although he didn't tell them what they were for. It meant that he now owed a favour too. More information he would have to retrieve for the yakuza. But not just yet, he couldn't leave the volatile blond alone.

The nights were the worst, he didn't set foot in the room, instead he sat outside the closed door, leaning back against it. He could hear the sound of the handcuffs rattling against the bed, it would always be followed by an inhuman scream, that pierced his ears and tore at his heart. He was partly to blame for this. His lover hadn't been anywhere near ready and this was the result.

It usually went two ways, the screaming would eventually stop, the blond returning to his fitful sleep or the screaming would stop, followed by the scraping of metal and bounding. It meant that his lover had once again torn out of the handcuffs again, creating yet another wound. The sedatives were in a box next to him, ready for him to use. This was his responsibility.

The room was a mess, the picture that had been above the bed, was on the floor ripped from its frame, torn into shreds, the bedside table and wardrobe had already been destroyed, leaving only the bed left in the room. Thick gouges dug into the walls, where the protozoan had punched the wall, dragging his hand along it. On the other side by the door, there were cracks in the plaster, it was only a matter of time before the blond punched his way out.

Another pair of handcuffs were useless. Even so, he left food on the floor by the bed that was always left untouched, the plate broken. His pregnant fiancé wasn't eating and sleeping fitfully. Shinra had already said it was bad for him to use his strength. Sitting outside the door, he listened to the pained screams, unable do anything, he didn't fall asleep once.

It was a stupid idea, but he hoped it would work. He was running out of handcuffs to use, the cuts across the blond's arms increasing. Still he tried it anyway, Trusting that his lover was in there somewhere. Avoiding the handcuffs, he settled on the bed next to the blond, resting his head on his chest. "Hurry up and come back, Shizu-chan." For both his and the baby's sake.

Izaya groaned as he felt himself fly through the air, his back hitting the wall. He couldn't stop himself from crying out. Pain shot through him as he attempted to get up. "Really protozoan? You've gone soft." His body wouldn't co-operate, finding himself being picked up and hurled into the cracked wall. He barely dodged the fist that aimed for him, smashing into the plaster. Forcing his arm to move, he pulled out the syringe, injecting into the blond. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan."

It was Shinra that found him, barely able to move and coughing up blood. Needless to say he wasn't too happy. "What were you thinking? He needs professional help, Izaya." Still he shook his head. "He'll get better. Help me up." Izaya coughed again, letting his blood fall onto the carpet, everything would need to be replaced anyway. "You need a hospital, you might have internal bleeding."He disagreed. "No, get Shizu-chan back on the bed."

There was silence upstairs, the blond once again unconscious. Shinra was scolding him, looking over his wounds. "Izaya, he could kill you." The raven shook his head. "Shizu-chan can't kill me. You should go back Shinra." The doctor sighed. "What are you going to do?" He stayed where he was, since moving caused too much pain. "I'm going to get that protozoan back, he's running away again."

"I think its too late for that. I need to check whether, he's still pregnant or not." Izaya laughed. "He is, you think he would hurt our baby? I haven't seen him punch his stomach once. He wouldn't hit a child, even an unborn one." Shinra shook his head. "Then you need to calm him down. He isn't eating. If this carries on his life will be in danger." Yeah, he knew that.

"I only have one more sedative left. Can you bring more?" The doctor didn't look happy. "You're both idiots, the pair of you. I'll be back later. You should get some sleep." Waving him away, he lay back on the sofa, his back agony. On the table was the last syringe, Shinra had better be back soon. The sleepless nights finally caught up with him, forcing his eyes shut.

He was woken up by a loud crash, the wall had gone through, debris lay across the stairs. Shizu-chan had got out of the room. There was no sign of the blond though. Izaya bit his lip as he moved, pain shooting through him. He got to the stairs just in time, to see their bed, go through the destroyed bedroom wall and straight into the bathroom one.

Making his way up the stairs slowly, he held his breath, trying not to let the pain distract him. In his hand he held on tightly to the syringe. Already he could hear his lover scream, eyes blank. What affected him the most were the streams of tears, continuously running down his cheeks. "Ne, You're in pain, aren't you? You need to stop Shizu-chan."

The raven messed up. His movements were slowed by his injury, unable to dodge quick enough. Izaya kicked out as his lover's usually gentle hand, wrapped around his throat picking him up. The blond was still crying, but his eyes were blank. Shizu-chan would never hurt him, not on purpose. Panic set in when the hand squeezed, cutting off his air supply. "Shi...zu-ch...an."

He was held up, hanging limply as he fought to escape, clawing at his lover's hand. The syringe was knocked from his hand, along with his knife, his last means of getting out of there gone. He winced as the container was crushed by the protozoan's foot, the sedative making a small puddle on the carpet. "...zu-ch..." It was getting harder to breathe, his vision blurring. Are you going to kill me? Shizu-chan.

Faintly he heard voices, other than the blood rushing in his ears. "It isn't safe. Stay there. Whoa, what happened to the wall." Ah, that was Shinra wasn't it? "Izaya! Shizuo let go of him." The blond ignored him. He was sure his face was turning blue now. "I brought more – ow! You can't come in here." Through hazy eyes he could see someone else, that shoved past Shinra.

His lover froze, releasing his grip. He landed on the floor, rolling on his side to cough, trying to get that precious air back into his lungs. "Izaya!" Shinra was there, trying to help him sit up, his hand massaging his throat. Forcing himself to stay awake, his eyes widened as the blond remained frozen and unmoving. "What's wrong with him?" Ignoring Shinra's question, he glanced at the other person in the room.

He watched as an angry looking Celty, strode forward, standing right in front of the blond. Raising her hand, she slapped him straight across the face. There was no response from his lover. Wailing filled the room, it wasn't Shizu-chan this time. It was the little girl in Celty's arms. He had been saved by Aiko-chan. "Uh, my beloved? Its really not safe."

She turned away from Shinra, still looking angry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Shizuo, I didn't want you to worry. Celty!" So she hadn't known. He tried to talk, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. _You and Shizuo can stay at our house. _Izaya raised an eyebrow, Shinra spluttered. "Its not safe, Shizuo is-" _Fine, he just needs to time to rest. He didn't hurt me or Aiko. He's staying with us. _

Taking his unresponsive lover's hand, he pulled him from their broken bedroom, following after Shinra, Celty and Aiko. His earlier words coming back to him. "He wouldn't hit a child, even an unborn one. I should have called Celty from the start." Opening the door, he lead the blond out, not knowing when they would return home again.

The sedative wasn't needed, but Shinra did the injection anyway, connecting a drip straight away. Just in case they handcuffed him to the bed, the doctor was adamant about it and it was the only way to shut him up. Celty seemed to think he would be fine now, sitting on the bed next to him with Aiko in her arms. Now all they could do was wait until the blond woke up.

_I have an idea. Shinra won't like it. _Shinra had been grumbling, until Celty had sent him to get medical supplies. Going by his fiancé's reactions when he was previously awake, he deemed it safe to get some sleep and a shower. If Shizu-chan were to see the damage he had done, it would only make him feel worse. His back was a dark purple colour, patchy in places, covered in cuts. He could hide that easily enough.

His throat looked fine, but he knew it would bruise, he would have to bandage it, to stop the blond seeing what would be underneath. It wasn't his fault. _Izaya? _Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Something Shinra wouldn't like?" The woman nodded. _I want you and Shizuo to look after Aiko for a week. It would be best for him. _

"Why? Shizu-chan should be worrying about his own pr- oh!" Now he knew what she was up to. It was a good idea. "How are you going to convince, Shinra?" The grin said she would have no problems doing it. Masking his pain, he got up, heading for the guest room. _Stay by him, Izaya. _He planned to.

After arranging the decorators for the bedroom and a few changes to his office, he sat cross legged on the end of the bed, scrolling through information about morning sickness and anything else he needed to know concerning his lover. A small movement alerted him that the blond was awake. "Why am I chained to a bed?" He held back a grin, confused coffee eyes staring at him, instead of the lifeless ones he had seen all week. It had been so long since he had heard his voice. Welcome back, Shizu-chan.

Next:- Babysitting week


	15. Babysitting week

**Babysitting week**

_A/N:- And back to Shizuo. Enjoy._

It wasn't unusual having Izaya off work, but when he was watching his every move, it was damn annoying. The flea hadn't left him alone, always talking or watching. Shizuo had explained every time that he was fine, not that his fiancé listened. He would be woken up at three in the morning right on schedule, Aiko demanding to be fed. At that point he let Izaya carry on sleeping. Once he had done the formula, he would feed his god daughter, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

The blond would then burp and change her, as Celty had shown him, before putting a new nappy on, he pulled out the pink baby bath, filling it with warm water. By that time Izaya would crawl out of bed, leaning against the door frame. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Once he was done bathing her, Izaya took over, since that was the time his morning sickness kicked in. Everything was a routine this week. Straight after he would jump into the shower and then it was back to the toilet bowl. Apart from the morning sickness, he had found himself needing to pee more, along with his chest being sore.

After spending most his morning in the bathroom, Shizuo would then take over, so Izaya could shower. The sight as he walked in tugged at his heart every time. The flea would be sitting there, cradling the baby girl, sitting on the living room sofa. "Look, Aiko-chan. Shizu-chan is back. Say hello." Izaya would hold her tiny hand up, making little waving movements. The blond would take a seat, the flea standing up and gently lowering her into his arms. "Be a good girl." He would then practically skip into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Breakfast became later and later, Looking after Aiko becoming their number one priority. He was constantly busy, having no time to think about his own condition. Which he knew was the point of babysitting. His friends and lover were worried he would have another violent breakdown, that he had no memory off.

If they were lucky, the little girl would fall asleep, during the day, giving them time to themselves. He would catch himself staring at the bandage, while his own wrists would be grabbed, Izaya taking care over each one. Most of the lines were jagged and parallel to each other. How out of it was he to rip the handcuffs from his wrists and not just break the chain?

"Flea, what happened to your neck?" As usual Izaya only shook his head. "Yours are worse." The bruises across his knuckles were still there, fading slowly. "Izaya, show me." Mr god complex only smirked at him, finishing the dressing for what he guessed was the last damage he had done. He never got an answer and because of Aiko, they didn't shower together any more.

Static came through the monitor, signalling their time was up. Breakfast, first aid and small conversation were all they got, before it was back to Aiko. Izaya making up her bottle, while he gently lifted her from the cot. Instead of crying she looked up and cooed at him, no doubt Izaya had something to do with that.

Shizuo walked in, to see the flea testing the milk. "Do you want to feed her?" They took it in equal turns, both pulling their own weight. Although he handled her a lot more. Their own lunch was during Aiko's nap time, always toast or a sandwich. Dinner was made by Izaya, while he settled her down to sleep, managing to fall asleep himself.

It always took more than a few attempts, in the end he was always woken by the flea, the little girl asleep on his chest. The first day had been fine, both of them excited to look after their god daughter. The second day, he was already tired, though that may have been because of his own pregnant state, he just wanted it to be over.

The third day, he swore Izaya was taking a longer shower than usual, he looked tired himself. The fourth day, he let the flea rest, doing everything himself. Aiko was in the bathroom with him on the changing mat, while he lost yesterday's dinner. The door remained closed to the guest room, but he could still here the tapping of keys, showing he was awake and on his laptop.

"Shizu-chan. Go and rest." The blond stared blearily at his lover, before handing her over, he barely felt the kiss upon his forehead, as he trudged back to the guest room, collapsing on the bed. He felt so damn tired. The blond woke up briefly to find he was only wearing his boxers and the covers had been pulled over him, shifting his position he quickly returned to sleep.

The fifth day, Aiko decided to break her own routine. After the third day, he and Izaya had been going to bed straight after dinner. He was caught off guard when a loud cry pierced the room, filtering through his eardrums. "Is it three already?" Crimson eyes blinked, rolling out of bed. "Not even close. What's wrong? Aiko-chan."

Shizuo smiled sleepily, watching his fiancé fuss over their god daughter. A small laugh escaped him as Izaya lifted the little girl up to sniff her. "Looks like someone needs changing." Then the pair were gone from the room, leaving him to turn over and get some much need sleep. He was only getting more tired, as the days went by.

On the final day, Aiko was the quietest she had been all week, soundly asleep in his arms, probably because Celty and Shinra would be back today. Izaya sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder. _We're in the cab, should be back soon_. The relief that he felt was immense. "Aiko-chan, your mummy will be back soon."

Sure she was adorable and occasionally he wouldn't mind baby sitting. But the little girl was a lot of hard work. Just like their...own child would be. His hand rested on his stomach, Izaya's slim hand splayed over his. "Everything okay? Shizu-chan." He couldn't find the words to answer him. Shaking his head, he rested against his lover's shoulder.

Typical, it had to be Shinra that made the most noise. They heard him before he got through the door, his loud footsteps, the suitcase dragging behind him. The loud declarations of love to the little girl they were holding. The key rattled in the lock, the door banging against the wall. "We're back!" Instantly loud wailing filled the room. "Wah! Why is my beloved crying? What did you two do?" Shizuo stared at him in disbelief. "Shh! What did they do to you? Aren't you happy to see daddy?" If anything the cry grew louder. Standing up, the blond took Aiko out of the doctor's arms, holding her against his chest.

The little girl calmed down, a happy coo leaving her mouth. "No fair, Aiko my beloved." He could see Izaya grinning at him, a small smile tugging at his own lips. Celty closed the door quietly, moving to his side. _I told you, you have nothing to worry about. _Shizuo shrugged, handing Aiko back, only for her to cry and reach for him. _Looks like she got attached._ Yeah, she wasn't the only one.

She settled down once she realised her mother was back, the blond taking a step back. "How was your holiday?" His friend flushed, although Shinra was very talkative, earning him a punch in the gut. _It was...good. I'm glad to be back. I missed my little girl. Thanks for looking after her, Shizuo. _The blond nodded, heading back to the sofa. "If that's everything, we're going to go home." Shinra glanced between the two of them. "You could still stay here." The flea shook his head. "As you can see, Shizu-chan is perfectly fine. The decorators are finished with our room now, so there's no reason to stay."

His lover stopped to take Aiko's hand. "Bye bye, Aiko-chan." Shizuo followed after him, Celty reaching out to stop him. If you need anything. Call me straight away. The look in her eyes, forced him to agree. "Yeah. See ya Celty, Shinra. Bye Aiko." The little girl smiled, making more noises up at him.

It was the first time, in two weeks he had been in the outside fresh air. Izaya was already waiting in the car for him, from where he was standing he could see the flea readjusting his bandage, the brief look of pain crossing his face, before it was hidden. Shit! He had really screwed up. Shizuo said nothing as he climbed into the car, already he was ready to fall asleep. Closing the door, he leant against the window, his eyes slipping shut. He was so damn tired.

Again he said nothing as they made their way up the stairs to their home. Izaya was already unlocking the door. At first glance nothing was different. The television, table and sofa were in the same place. Everything in the kitchen and the bathroom was the same. Except for the bedroom. Neither one of them had the energy to eat, instead the flea led him upstairs to their bed, where they could both get some well deserved sleep. Everything was different. The picture above the bed was gone, the bed was new, as was all the furniture in the room. What stuck out most was the colour of the walls, they didn't used to be that colour.

He knew it wasn't supposed to be that way, when Izaya cursed. "Idiotic humans, can't do a simple job right." How much damage had he done? Even the carpet had changed. "Shizu-chan, I have to make a call." He nodded numbly, taking a step into the newly decorated room. It was like he had never used it. All those times he had slept in here, it was as if the slate had been wiped clean. He hadn't just destroyed the room, he had destroyed their memories. Taking a few unsteady steps, Shizuo took a seat at the end of the bed. Nothing in the room was familiar to him.

Shrugging his clothes off he climbed into the new bed, it was cold and hard, unlike their old one. It had none of the wear and tear either. Their old bed had held out a lot. The mattress had dipped in certain places, showing where he and Izaya both slept. If you were to turn it over, there would be a small gouge, where his fingers had gone through the sheets, digging into the mattress, that one time both he and Izaya had lost control, he'd been off work three days, that time.

On their old bed, two of the slacks had broken, from where Izaya and admittedly he had been using it as a trampoline. The bed had been there at the start of their relationship and meant a lot. It had been where Izaya had first touched him, where he had lost his virginity and then lost it again the second time, it was stupid and Izaya would probably laugh at him, but to him it was important. It was a piece of his life, the same as everything else that had been in the bedroom.

Shizuo wondered how much the picture above the bed had been. There wasn't a lot of pictures around the house, so it must have meant a lot to Izaya for him to have it up. He would try and replace it, if he could. He didn't know anything about art, so he wouldn't know where to even start. What if Izaya hadn't brought it himself and it was a gift. Fuck, now he felt worse.

Reaching up, he tried to fluff the pillow to get more comfortable. "Shizu-chan, I'm back." He said nothing, pretending to sleep. The bed barely dipped as Izaya climbed in, arms wrapping around his waist. "Let's get some sleep." He had thought Izaya would make some sort of joke about christening the new bed, but he knew they were both too tired to do anything.

Unfortunately he was still awake, as tired as he was he couldn't fall asleep. A warm breath tickled his neck, as his fiancé slept. Gently reaching up, he loosened Izaya's grip on him, silently sliding out of bed. Shizuo left the room, digging out a blanket from the cupboard, which was new as well. It trailed after him as he made his way down the stairs.

Trudging over to the sofa, the blond lay down, covering himself with the blanket. Rolling over, he felt his eyes droop, his body crying out for rest. The sofa was familiar, it held its own memories. He had given his first blow job, while the flea sat down. His face flushed at the memory. They had sex on it more than once. Cutting his thought process short, he let out a groan, curling into a ball, the blanket tight around him. It was the first night, he would be asleep without Izaya or Aiko.

He hadn't been left alone all week. And now that he was his thoughts were running around his head, going in circles and bad directions. He was pregnant. He had followed the path his mother had set out for him, without knowing it. He had tried everything to make sure it didn't happen and now it had. The blond sniffed, feeling his eyes well up, the first tears rolling down his face.

He knew he should go back upstairs and climb in next to Izaya, wake him up and let him kiss it all better. Instead he remained where he was, sobbing on the sofa. Celty believed he could do it, that he could raise a child. Izaya would stand by him. The only one that doubted him was himself. What if Shinra was wrong? What if his baby ended up like him?

He had gone through hell with his strength, learning how to control it, learning to keep his temper, so he didn't hurt anyone else. The same with his other problem. It had taken him a long time to figure out who he was, to create the life he wanted. Shizuo didn't want his child going through that. He would rather they turn out the same as Izaya, than be anything like him.

Turning over, he wrapped the blanket tighter around him, letting his thoughts run, unable to cut them off. Using the back of his hand he wiped his tears away only for more to fall. Izaya was right, he really shouldn't be left alone. Another yawn escaped him, he couldn't fight it any more. His eyes slipped shut, the blanket over his head as he cried himself to sleep.

Shizuo was woken up, by a loud voice yelling his name, panicked footsteps ran down the stairs. "Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan?" He blinked, peering over the edge of the sofa. "What? I'm trying to sleep." Crimson eyes widened slightly, before narrowing. "Why are you on the sofa?" Why did he look so worried? He was fine.

"Couldn't sleep, what time is it?" His fiancé closed the distance between them. "It's just gone six. Move over." Reluctantly he sat up, letting Izaya sit down. "Hey!" He was yanked forward, so his head rested on the flea's lap. "What's wrong with our bedroom?" He shook his head, it was stupid now that he thought about it.

"Shizu-chan, say something. You know what happens when you ignore me. Shizu-chaaan!" The blond grinned pinching his leg, Which resulted in a pinch to his ass. Shit. He should have worn more than his boxers. "Cut it out. What happened to our old bed?" All he wanted was to go to sleep. "They threw it out." Shizuo yawned, tiredness setting in, though his temper sparked. "How dare they. Kill." Gentle fingers threaded through his hair. "Calm down, Shizu-chan. Stress isn't good for you or the baby. What's wrong with the new bed?"

"It doesn't matter, fuck everything's messed up." Those fingers paused in their movements. "Shinra thinks the pills you took, helped develop your female self more." Shit. "That's not helping. Oh god, I need to tell everyone." A laugh sounded above him. "Silly protozoan, there's no god." He let out a bitter laugh at that. "Says you, Mr god complex. When should we tell your parents?" The flea grinned. "Our parents. Have you told Kasuka yet?" Fuck, he hasn't done it yet. He sat up quickly, feeling his stomach turn at the movement. "Ugh! Shit." Throwing the blanket to the side he ran up the stairs.

By the time his stomach had decided to settle, Izaya had already done breakfast. Hand on his stomach, he walked into the kitchen. "Done for today?" He shook his head slightly. "It might be called morning sickness, but it's all fucking day, how is that fair?" His lover just grinned at him. "Here, I made breakfast." Shizuo took a seat a bowl set in front of him. "What's this?" He picked up the spoon, letting the creamy coloured goop fall from the spoon. "Porridge, it's good for you." He watched with jealousy as Izaya drank his coffee and ate his toast.

"It looks disgusting." The blond swirled the spoon around. "Stop playing with your food and try some." Shit. If he didn't do it, Mr god complex would shove it down his throat. Hesitantly he blew on the spoon, his tongue peeking out, to lick at it. "Do we have any syrup?" He smiled at the shocked look on Izaya's face. "Shizu-chan! No more sugar." Moving the bowl out of the way, his eye caught the wrapper sticking out of the bin. "Why are you throwing out my cheesecakes? And my chocolate? Flea." His head dropped onto the table. No sugar. No smoking. This was going to be hell.

Next:- News breaking


	16. News breaking

**News breaking**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo threw up most of what he ate. Whether it was morning sickness or nerves he didn't have a clue, maybe it was because of the porridge he had been forced to eat. Yes, after refusing to eat, Izaya had sat in his lap, taking the spoon and feeding him every mouthful. He was now sitting on the sofa, phone in his hand, wondering what the hell he should say. A few weeks ago, he had been calling his younger brother to say he was getting married. Now he had to make the same call, with another serious change in his life.

Izaya was sitting next to him, head rested on his shoulder. Fuck this was hard, he had barely accepted it himself. Fingers shaking, he felt the phone crack underneath his grip. "Shizu-chan. Calm down." The phone was taken away from him, the flea already dialling a number. The phone was placed against his ear, his heart stopping as the other end picked up. _Nii-san. Is everything okay?_ Shit, it was lucky Izaya was holding the phone. _Nii-san? Are you there?_ Damn it. "Uh yeah. I need to tell you something. I'm...uh...pregnant." There was a long pause on the over end, getting longer. _What? _

Shizuo blinked as the phone went dead, realising it was still working and Kasuka had cut him off. "Shit!" Taking the phone from his fiancé, he tossed it on the table. "What did he say?" There were those fingers through his hair again. "Shizu-chan?" The blond shook his head. "He didn't say anything. He hung up."

"Maybe he was shocked, you did just tell your little brother he was going to be an uncle." Yeah, maybe. "I'll make you a hot chocolate, you should start drinking something other than milk." He smiled as his lover went into the kitchen. If this was how Kasuka had taken it, how were his workmates going to react? Damn it, and Kadota. He would have to tell them about Shizuka. This was just getting worse. His hand tightened on the sofa, letting go when he heard it creak. He wasn't supposed to use his strength.

"Shizu-chan, here." The mug was set down on the table in front of him. "Yeah thanks. Aiko is cute isn't she?" Izaya nodded. "Yeah, ours will be cute too. Who do you think they'd look like? Me or you?" Shizuo closed his eyes, not answering the question, he just wanted the baby to be healthy. Which brought up another issue. "Izaya, I have to see my parents." Crimson eyes widened. "Eh? Why? You didn't want to involve them." He already knew Izaya would be a lot more protective of him now. His parents were the most stressful thing in his life. "Shinra needs samples from them. I don't want our baby being the same as me."

He kept his head lowered, hair falling over his face, his hands around the mug of hot chocolate. "Fine, but I'm coming with you and we leave them until last." He didn't say anything to that, he was just glad Izaya was there. They were still in the same place an hour later, trying to keep him as calm as possible. He jumped as the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Fingers threaded through his blond hair, his head lifted from the flea's lap, Izaya bounding over to the door. "Ah, Kasuka-kun." Shizuo shot up, hearing his brother's name. He was just in time to hear Izaya groan. "Ow! You just punched me." The flea stood holding his nose, his brother remained blank, but he could tell the thin truce between the pair was gone. "That hurt, Kasuka-kun."

"You broke your promise." What promise? Kasuka walked straight up to him, pulling him into a hug. "Kasuka?" His younger brother's gaze dropped to his stomach. "Are you okay? Nii-san." The blond nodded, wanting to check Izaya was okay. "I knew this would happen. Do you want me to get Shizuka's things for you?"The blond froze, shaking his head. That was a problem he had already dealt with. "Kasuka-kun, Shizu-chan is fine." Shizuo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's okay Kasuka." His brother was silent, trying to tell wether he was lying or not. "Really? You were scared of having children. Did you plan this? Or -"

"It wasn't planned, but it's okay. We'll get through it." Kasuka stared at him blankly. "I see, then congratulations nii-san." Shizuo smiled, earning a tiny one from his brother. It faded as soon as a ringtone filled the air. "Shouldn't you get that? Kasuka-kun."His brother's gaze remained blank. "Hello?" He could hear the shouting on the other end. "There was an emergency." The voice only got louder, glancing up, he could see his lover smirking. "No. Yes. I'll be back within the hour." Kasuka sighed as the call was ended. "I have to go back, sorry nii-san. If you need anything, let me know. Orihara-san, this isn't over."

As quickly as he had arrived, he was gone, hurrying out of their apartment. "Kasuka-kun is in trouble again." They were back to their original positions. "He hit me, Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head. "You probably deserved it." Crimson eyes widened. "That's mean. It hurts. Kiss it better." He let out a quiet laugh. "As if I'm going to do-" his gaze dropped to the bandage, cutting himself off. Leaning over, he kissed Izaya gently on the nose. He went to pull away, slim arms wrapping around his neck. "Izaya!" A finger was placed against his lips. "Shh! Just this."

The flea's soft lips gently touched his own, once, twice, the third time he didn't move away, his own lips parted, giving his lover entrance, which he didn't take. He blinked in confusion, Izaya wasn't going any further. It was the most innocent kiss they had shared in their entire relationship.

When he broke away, it wasn't with a line of saliva or the feeling of quickly becoming aroused. He felt embarrassed and shy, heat flooding his face. When he finally found the courage to look up, he was faced with softened crimson eyes and a sheepish grin. "...Uh, we should go and see your parents."

If anything the journey to Izaya's parents house was as nerve racking as the first time. With the flea's help, he made it to the door and rung the bell. Before he could run away, he found himself staring into the kind face of his future mother in law. "Shizuo, Izaya. Come in, what are you doing here?"

"Do you want anything to drink?" He shook his head, still not used to being so accepted. "Izaya have you done anything to upset him?" The flea sighed shaking his head. "No, well it's not entirely my fault." Shizuo was lead into the living room and directed to the comfortable sofa. "Everything is your fault, dear." Taking a deep breath, he forced the words out. "I'm pregnant." There he had said it. Kyouko blinked, before rapping her knuckles against Izaya's forehead. "How many times have I told you to use protection." The pair glared at each other, the flea muttering under his breath. "We did. The condom split. Ow!"

Shizuo watched as he was hit a second time. "That's no excuse, if you aren't sure, pull out. Honestly you're as bad as your father. Shizuo are you okay with this?" He found himself in her warm embrace again. "I am now. Izaya said I had a breakdown, I've lost a week." Surely she should have noticed the bandage, no, Izaya had kept his jacket on and zipped up.

"I'm not surprised. How far along are you?" The blond glanced at Izaya for help. "Six weeks. We have to go back for the scan in two weeks." Kyouko clapped her hands. "Oh my. I'm going to be a grandmother, at my age. Where are my manners? Congratulations Shizuo. You'll be a wonderful mother. Izaya-" His fiancé raised his palm. "I know, mum." The pair looked like they were having a silent conversation between them. "I should tell your father. Wow, I wasn't expecting this. I'll be back in a minute." He watched as she left the room. "She took that well." Izaya nodded, but said nothing.

The chirpy woman came back in a big smile on her face. Shizuo grimaced as he felt his stomach turn. "Sorry, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" He clapped a hand over his mouth, waiting for her answer. "Of course." And then he ran, not hearing what she shouted after him.

"Morning sickness?" Kyouko moved so he could sit back down. "Yeah." He took his seat next to Izaya, resting his head on the flea's shoulder. "Feeling better? Shizu-chan." A yawn escaped him before he answered. "Tired." A loud clap made him glance over at Kyouko. "Shizuo dear, go upstairs and rest. Izaya don't just sit there, help him up."

There was no room for argument, slowly making his way up the stairs, Izaya supporting him, the blond was lead into his lover's old room and lowered onto the bed. "You should rest or my mother won't let us hear the end of it." Shizuo nodded, letting his eyes close, the bed dipping as fingers carded through his hair.

It was an odd feeling waking up in someone else's home. For a few seconds he felt disorientated, everything was plain and unfamiliar. It took him a while to remember where he was. Shizuo smiled, when realisation came to him. He moved slowly so he didn't set his nausea off. There was no clock or sense of time in the room, so very quietly he climbed out of bed, opening the bedroom door. There was no sign of anyone. After going to the bathroom, the blond crept down the stairs confusion filling him. There was no sound or movement until he walked near the kitchen.

"No that's wrong, I said add a little bit." He heard Izaya's mother first, followed by a curse from a very familiar voice. "I know how to cook mum. Ow!" His brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes dear, you know how to cook, but not for a pregnant person. He needs nutrients, try not to add any spice. The smell could make him feel worse."

"I already know that, I researched on the Internet." By now he was standing by the door frame, neither one had noticed him yet. "Even now you're relying on generic information, rather than your own mother. I carried you for nine months. The same with your sisters. I have experience dear."

Shizuo smiled, like this Izaya looked much younger than he was. "Yes, but you're not a man, mum. Ow! Stop that." Kyouko tapped the flea on the head again. "Pregnancy is pregnancy." His eyes widened, realising where Izaya got most of his phrasing from. "That's-" Crimson eyes turned away from the woman, noticing he was there. "-Shizu-chan! You're awake."

"How are you feeling dear?" The blond shrugged. "Okay for now. How long does it last for?" Kyouko tilted her head. "With Izaya, it lasted thirteen weeks. It varies." Shizuo groaned, he couldn't put up with it much longer. "It should be fine, as long as you get plenty of rest. Come on, Shirou and the girls are home."

All three looked up, as he entered the room, Kyouko standing behind him. "Dinner will be done soon." The door closed behind him. "Shizuo-San. Is it true you're pregnant?" Both girls ran up to him. "Mairu, Kururi let Shizuo sit down." The twins backed away, letting him move. Once he was sitting on the sofa, both of them kneeled on the floor, leaning on the arm of the chair. "Well? Are you?" He smiled at both of them, ruffling their hair. "Yes." Both girls grinned. "Yay, we're going to be aunties. When can we see it? Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Mairu! Don't ask so many questions." Shizuo carried on smiling. "I don't know yet, we'll find out in two weeks." Mairu kept talking, until eventually Shirou cut in. "Don't you have homework to do? You have school tomorrow." The loudest twin, scowled leaving the room.

"Sorry about that Shizuo. Congratulations." The blond nodded. "Thanks." He turned back to the quiet twin, still on the edge of the sofa. "You don't talk much, do you?" Kururi stared at him. "...no...much..." The twins reminded him of himself and Kasuka." Where he had been loud and violent, his brother had become the balance.

"You remind me of Kasuka. Do you want to try something?" He had a feeling she had a lot to say. The quiet girl nodded. "...try..." Taking his phone out, he pulled up the notes page. After typing in the word hello, he handed it to her. "Kasuka, changes when he's acting, maybe instead of talking you can write?" He was used to speaking to Celty in the same way.

_Hello Shizuo, congratulations on being pregnant. Mum has been going through everything with Iza-nii, while you were asleep. Does being pregnant make you sick?_ Shizuo blinked, as the phone was handed back. So he was right, the girl had chosen to be this way to balance Mairu.

_S- My friend says its morning sickness, it should go away._

_K- Good, I don't like it when you're sick. Does Yuhei know?_

_S- Yes, I told him first, that he's going to be an uncle._

_K- I'm going to be an auntie. Does this mean you're not getting married any more? Iza-nii would be sad._

_S- We'll decide after the baby is born._

_K- Even if you're not getting married, can I call you Shizu-nii? I'd like another big brother. Iza-nii isn't around much. _

_S- I don't mind. Call me what you like._

Shizuo smiled at the fact, Kururi wanted to call him big brother, like a real family. They were still writing when the door opened again. "Dinner's done and on the table. What are you two doing?" Izaya sounded irritated as he spoke. "Iza-nii...writing...Shizu-nii." The quiet twin held up his phone. His fiancé raised an eyebrow, moving from the door to let Shirou pass. Shizuo handed him the phone, letting him skim what had been written. "I see. Kururi, there's a chat room, that I'm the administrator of. I'll send you the link later. Make up a name you want to use."

Shizuo took the phone back, putting back in his pocket. "You don't sound happy." He could see Izaya forcing a smile. "...Iza-nii...lectured..." With that the girl in the green hoody went to find her sister. "Thanks for that, Shizu-chan. Mum was thinking about sending her to a speech therapist." The blond shrugged, following Izaya to the table, where Kyouko was dishing up. He thanked her as she handed him a plate. "If Izaya doesn't take care of you, you can come here any time you like." Next to him, Izaya cursed. "Mum!" The woman smiled, moving on to the twins. "Will you be staying the night?"

"No, we have work tomorrow. We'll leave after dinner, before it gets too dark." The flea's mother sighed and he swore he had seen Izaya give him the same pouting look. "Fine, but I want you to keep in touch dear." His lover muttered something he couldn't hear. Using his fork to move his vegetables around the plate, he started eating.

The second goodbye was more eager than the first. Shirou shook his hand, The girls hugged his legs, refusing to let go. "Bye, Shizu-nii, Iza-nii." Mairu had started calling him it as well. Kyouko held him close. "Stay well. Wait. Hand me your phone." He did as he was told, waiting until she gave it back. "Both our contacts are in there." Fuck! He felt like crying again.

Two down, Kasuka and Izaya's family. Whether Izaya let him work or not, he was still going in to tell them. It was that morning he found out what the flea had neglected to tell him. Of course they were late, his fault for being stuck in the bathroom. No it was partly Izaya's fault as well.

The smell of smoke hit him as he walked past, making him gag. It didn't go unnoticed. "Well that's one good thing." Glaring at his lover, Shizuo went to go to his department. "Shizu-chan, you're with me." Unable to do anything, he followed Mr god complex into the lift, that still hadn't been replaced. "Why am I up here?" Izaya held up his hand, raising a finger at each point he made. "Why do you think? Your work colleagues don't know yet. The toilet is right outside my office, instead of right down the corridor. Shinra told me to watch over you and I'm not letting you leave my sight."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Mikado-kun is working with your team." His head shot up, cursing at the movement. "Why? We spoke about this." His eyes widened as he stepped into the office. The little chairs had been replaced, by one long, black leather sofa. His desk was gone. Instead there was a black leather recliner, on the seat was a new laptop. "Where's my desk?" The flea closed the door. "This is better for you. All the data has been transferred. The lever at the side, will make the chair move. If you get tired, you can sleep in that one or on the sofa. Blankets are over there."

"Fine. Do you want coffee?" His lover grinned. "I replaced the kettle with a coffee machine. It makes hot chocolate too. Just put the cup underneath and press a button. Are you ready?" He knew exactly what Izaya was talking about. "Yeah." He stood where he was, watching The flea press the button for the tannoy.

_Good morning my lovely humans, my apologies for leaving you last week. I hope you all worked hard in my absence. If you have any problems, please refer to your line managers. Can the following people come up to my office, immediately. Kadota Kyohei, Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki, Kida Masaomi and Mikado Ryugamine. Work hard._

Shizuo could see their reactions in the CCTV. They all looked confused. "That gets creepier every time you do that." His fiancé shrugged. "You have to show them you care." His heart jumped in his chest as he looked at the table, seeing it was empty. They were on their way. And now he was feeling really sick.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The blond clasped his hands together, hoping this would go well. He watched as the door was pushed open his workmates filing in. "Shizu-Shizu, good to see you." He had sort of missed Karisawa's high pitched squeal. As usual it was Kadota that took charge. "You wanted to see us?" The flea nodded, directing them to the sofa. "Take a seat." Shizuo blinked when Kadota sat in the centre. Walker sat to his right, a giggling Karisawa on his lap and Kida sat to the left, with a blushing Mikado on his lap. "Yes I did. All yours, Shizu-chan." Shit.

"Um. I suppose I should start at the beginning?" He was standing in front of Izaya's desk. He felt like the kid who had been called to read out to the rest of the class, but hasn't been paying attention. "I couldn't find the right time to say this... I mean I tried..." Damn it. "I was born different to everyone else."It took him a few attempts.

"I'm...Intersex. So i'm mainly male, but I have...girl...bits as well." Fuck, he was messing it up completely. "So...I'm um pregnant." If it hadn't been concerning him, he would have found their expressions comical. Confusion had filled their faces, turning into shock, mouths dropping open. Karisawa was the first to recover, her squeal ripping through his ears. "Wow, this only gets better. Plot bunnies, you know the ideas I could come up with? This is... Congratulations Shizu-Shizu, Iza-Iza." He couldn't do anything as the otaku, jumped off Walker's lap to hug him. She then ran around the desk to hug Izaya.

Mikado smiled up at him, blue eyes shining. "Congratulations." The younger blond looked like he was still in shock. "I didn't see that coming. Wait so do you dress like a woman? I mean we never actually saw you and Shizuka together?" He was hoping they wouldn't realise that. "That was...me." Kida whistled. "Damn you make one hot woman." His comment earned him a glare from both Mikado and Izaya. Shizuo winced as the door slammed, Kadota walking out without a word. Shit. A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "So no one here has any problems with what Shizu-chan, just told you?"

The four left shook their heads. "Good, you can stay for hot chocolate or coffee, but bare in mind, Shizu-chan has morning sickness and gets tired easily." He felt his face flush in embarrassment. His eyes narrowed at the folder in the flea's hand. "You're going out?" He could already guess where. "I need to give this to Shiki. I'll be back soon." His lover kissed him quickly, heading out the door. "Izaya. You can tell them." Shiki and Akabayashi had done a lot for him. And then he was gone, leaving him with his workmates. "Anyone know how to work a coffee machine?"

He could tell Kadota had left for the day. His desk was empty on the CCTV. Honestly he didn't blame him. Everyone had accepted him, he should have told them from the start. He was an idiot for being afraid. Izaya still hadn't come back yet, pulling out one of the blankets, Shizuo carried it over to the sofa. Being with his work mates all morning had worn him out, as well as stopping him from being able to think.

Izaya had banned him from going to the café, in case he went ahead and brought cake. Instead he was given a ham salad sandwich, which he grudgingly ate. He spent the rest of the day on the sofa, watching the CCTV, or sleeping. His work mates were happily chatting away, but there was still no sign of Kadota.

Next:- Opened heart


	17. Opened heart

**Opened heart**

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites and onwards to the next chapter. Enjoy. _

"-chan. Shizu-chan." He opened his eyes, seeing Izaya crouched over him. "What?" He didn't mind those gentle fingers running through his hair. "It's time to go." Lifting his head, he glanced at the CCTV, seeing the desks were empty. "What time is it?" He was careful sitting up, letting the blanket fall off him. "Everyone left an hour and a half ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Folding the blanket up, Shizuo waited for an answer. "You need your rest and I got to watch you sleep." So that's why the sofa was in front of the desk. "Shit, I still have to visit my parents." Izaya shook his head. "It's too late today, Shizu-chan. We'll have to go tomorrow."the blond sighed. "We could still make it."

"We'll go tomorrow. Lets go home, Shizu-chan." Shit, the flea had probably let him sleep late on purpose, he should be grateful, Izaya was protecting him, helping him stay stress free. But in the case of his parents he wanted it over and done with as soon as possible. He would only worry about it otherwise and there was nothing to say, Kasuka hadn't already told them.

"Shizu-chan. Stop thinking so much." He was still sitting on the sofa, Mr god complex was standing by the door. "Yeah." Everything had already been shut down. All staff had gone home, the building completely empty, except for the two of them. Once he was out off the office, the flea flicked the switch, turning the lights off.

Shizuo waited until the door had been locked, before moving to the elevator. Once the doors opened, Izaya switched the lights off before stepping in. The doors squeaked as they closed, but apart from that there was no problems. It was weird how quiet things were, without anyone around, it made the building look bigger.

He waited outside, sitting on the wall, while The flea checked everything was locked up and set the security alarm. Shizuo glanced up looking at the sky, it was already getting dark. "Shizu-chan, you could have waited by the car." Shaking his head, he trudged over to car, climbing into the passenger side. "Don't forget your seatbelt."

"Seriously? Since when have I ever forgotten?" The flea only grinned, strapping his own on. "Well I read, that you can get pregnancy brain, so it could slip your mind." Shizuo grit his teeth. "I could still pick this car up, with you in it." His lover smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. "See you already forgot, you're not supposed to use your strength."

Shaking his head, the blond leaned against the window, his stomach grumbling, he could taste something on the tip of his tongue. When he tried to think of what it was, it vanished. "I got some recipes from the Internet, for balanced meals. My mother gave me some as well. Shizu-chan? Are you feeling sick again? I can pull over?" His stomach gave another lurch as he nodded.

"Go lie down, I'll let you know when dinner is ready." The blond ignored him, making his way into the kitchen. Opening the cupboards he scanned the shelves, for something to eat. "Shizu-chan, I threw all the chocolate away." Shizuo shrugged reaching for the rich tea biscuits, seeing a jar of chocolate spread he took that out too. He needed something else, opening the fridge he dug out the butter, putting it back. "Shizu-chan?" Shizuo grinned as he reached for the packet of grated cheese. "What are you doing?" Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the pack of biscuits, taking two out. He glanced down at the hand on his wrist.

"Izaya, I'm busy." Brushing the hand away, he dug out a knife, spreading chocolate spread on the flat side of both biscuits. Unsealing the packet, he tipped a thin layer of cheese over the top, putting them together. "That's disgusting, how can you eat that?" Shizuo glanced up, seeing crimson eyes widening. "Are you having cravings?" Cravings? What were they? The blond shrugged. "I don't know, I felt like it." His lover sighed. "Why couldn't you pick something healthier?" A yawn escaped him, taking a bite of his treat, he left the kitchen, laying on the sofa. Immediately after he finished, he was up running for the bathroom. His new favourite food didn't agree with him.

"Here, you go." He nodded, taking the plate, his appetite fading as he saw the different vegetables on his plate. "Try and eat what you can." His fiancé sat beside him, eating the same. Shizuo managed about half, putting his plate on the table, inhaling as he picked up on a delicious scent. It made his mouth water and his head light. Truthfully the smell had been there at different points of the day, disappearing as quickly as it had been there. But now he knew what it was. Picking up Izaya's mug, he sat back on the sofa, taking a sniff. Yes, this was it. He held the cup between his two hands and inhaled. "Shizu-chan. You hate coffee."

"It smells good." He watched Izaya set his own plate down, fixing him with those sharp eyes. "Do you want to try some?" Tilting the mug slightly, he let a sip of the hot liquid in, grimacing at the bitter taste. "That's disgusting. How do you drink this stuff." Yet he held onto the mug. "So it's just the scent you like?" The blond nodded. "Anything else?" He shook his head. "Just those two then. Could be worse. I'll wash up. Can you run the bath?" Shizuo let out a sigh, putting down the mug. "I can still do normal stuff, flea. Are you having the bath first?" Izaya looked back at him. "No, we'll go in together. I don't want you accidentally falling asleep in there." Which meant he was still worried about his mental state.

As long as he wasn't alone, he was fine, he didn't have time to dwell on stupid thoughts. Making his way to the bathroom, he could still feel Izaya watching him, from the bottom of the stairs. Really he was fine. Putting the plug in the bath, he turned the taps, taking a seat on the stool, Izaya had brought for the bathroom. Taking a seat, he watched the water run. Today had been a good day, his work colleagues had accepted him, but Kadota had walked straight out, without a word or hint of anger. Of course he would be angry, he had lied and things had gotten complicated. Maybe the man would never forgive him. If he came in tomorrow, he would say sorry. As if that would make it better.

Reaching over he tested the water, the bath now half full. In less than two weeks he would see their baby for the first time. He would know if he had caused it any harm, with his lifestyle. He needed their baby to be healthy. He needed to be strong enough and show everyone he was okay. Even if he wasn't. The least he could do was bring Izaya's child into the world. After that, who knew what would happen. Glancing down, Shizuo rested a hand on his stomach. "Please be okay."

Footsteps sounded up the stairs, leaving seconds until his lover came into the bathroom. "Everything okay? Shizu-chan." The blond opened his mouth to answer, instead freezing. How did he answer? Reaching past him, the flea turned the water off, going back for the towels. Shizuo shrugged off his work clothes, throwing them in the wash basket. Taking of his boxers, he went to climb in. "Shizu-chan, wait!" Izaya dropped the towels, one arm around his waist, the other holding his hand, supporting him as he climbed in and sat down. "What was that about?" His lover closed the door, stripping off his own clothes.

"Slips and falls are dangerous in your condition, lean forward." He did as he was told, wondering how bad Izaya was going to get with being overprotective. His lover put a few bottles beside the bath, before climbing in behind him. "You're with me tomorrow." Shizuo nodded, fingers moving through the water. "Shizu-chan?" Letting out a sigh, he responded to Izaya. "Yeah, I'm listening. I won't be down there for a while." He leaned forward as the flea reached for the first bottle, flicking open the cap. Whatever was in it was smeared over his back. "Here, you can do your front." He took the bottle, seeing that it was the body wash he usually used.

"Shizu-chan. How would you feel about moving?" The blond froze, bottle upside down in his hand. "Why? You've lived here a long time?" Izaya continued washing his back. "Yes, a long time by myself, before you moved in. I think it's time to move, we're making a family now." Shizuo stayed silent. "We could have a bigger bedroom, we'd need an extra room for the baby, and maybe in the bathroom we could have one of those walk in baths, so you can't slip. I'll be working from home a lot of the time, so I'd need my own office, once the baby is born." The blond closed his eyes, feeling them become damp.

His lover somehow knew straight away something was wrong. "Shizu-chan, we need to get ready for the future. This time we'll both be deciding where we live." Shit, he was the only one worrying about the bad things. A slim arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. "We do this together." And that broke the dam inside him.

It was Izaya that held him while he cried his eyes out, letting out all the pain he felt. His lover didn't say anything, just held him close, anchoring him to reality, refusing to let go. It was Izaya that helped him out of the bath, drying him off, with one of those big fluffy towels, helping him dress afterwards. And it was Izaya that helped him into bed, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his tears away. "You'll be okay, Shizu-chan." He so desperately wanted to believe it.

Under Izaya's all seeing gaze and new found gentleness, he poured his heart out, unable to stop, rivers of tears streaming down his cheeks. His lover soothed each of his fears away. "Shizu-chan, if you can't believe in yourself, believe in me, hand everything over and I'll take care of it." Shizuo fell asleep in Izaya's arms, dried tears on his cheeks, but a smile on his face. Yeah, he could do that.

The alarm sounded through the room, opening his eyes, he found himself in the same position as last night, in Izaya's arms, those crimson eyes watching him. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Feeling his face heat up, he climbed out of bed, switching the alarm off. It was then that he noticed the time. "You set it wrong, we still have an hour."

"Now you'll have more time to get ready, don't rush around anymore." Shizuo blinked, watching his lover get out of bed, heading for the shower. By the time he had got his own things ready, Izaya was out and dressed. "Take your time, protozoan." Grabbing his clothes, he grinned heading into the bathroom.

Breakfast was already done, he would have to put up with more porridge or something else disgustingly healthy. Taking a seat, his eyes widened. He had his porridge, but next to that was a mug of hot coffee and one of his choco-cheese snacks from yesterday. Shit, he couldn't hide his face even if he wanted to. Lifting the mug up, he inhaled his favourite scent.

Once they reached Izaya's office, Shizuo moved over to the sofa, watching the CCTV. Kadota wasn't in, neither was Mikado. "Shizu-chan, I'm making coffee do you want some?" Nodding his head, he continued watching the screen. "Dotachin hasn't reported in sick, so if he doesn't come in, it's absence without leave. Mikado-kun is running an errand for me. He watched as Izaya reached for the speaker, his morning sickness kicking in.

It was odd working directly opposite the flea, but somehow comforting, it made him feel better. The phone was at the edge of Izaya's desk, so he could reach it. A knock at the door made him look up. "Come in, Mikado-kun, did you get what I asked for?" The teen nodded handing over a carrier bag. "It's all in there, Orihara-San. Good morning, Shizuo-san." The teen was gone within seconds, closing the door behind him. "There you go, Shizu-chan. All yours." Full of confusion, he set the laptop to one side, taking the bag. His eyes widened as he picked out the first item. Why would he need plastic knives? The second item was a pack of rich tea biscuits, followed by a jar of chocolate spread and cheese. "Don't eat too many."

There was something else in the bag. Reaching in, he took it out. It was brown and looked almost like chocolate. A candle? "It's coffee scented, you can leave it on the desk." He felt his face flush, unwrapping the circular block of wax. Shit, this new Izaya was unfair, he was blushing like a school girl. "Thanks. Have you got a lighter?" Mr god complex put out, a small silver plate, which he put the candle on top of, the flea taking a lighter from his desk, to light the tip. He had everything he needed. First things first, to make some food. "Do you want any?" His lover grimaced, shaking his head. "Not a chance." Shrugging his shoulders, he got off the sofa.

He only made a couple, storing everything away in the kitchen. Wiping a hand over his face, he tried to calm his pounding heart. Never had he loved Izaya more and every time, he thought he had given and received everything, he was proven wrong each time. It was exhilarating and unfair, leaving him to wonder how much further he could fall.

"Shizu-chan?" Ah, he was taking too long. Carrying his creations to the sofa, he sat back down. Shizuo smiled at the look on this lover's face. "Watching you eat those, is making me feel sick." Shrugging his shoulders, he gobbled the rest up, sucking the excess chocolate spread from his finger. "Don't watch me then. I'm fine, flea." He didn't get an answer to that.

The blond made it another hour, before he let the laptop hibernate, putting it to one side. Unfolding the blanket, he lay down, covering himself with it. Turning over, he faced the back of the sofa, feeling unnerved about his fiancé watching him. They hadn't spoke much about that part of the relationship. He knew they wouldn't be getting married any time soon, Izaya had already said their child would be at the wedding. But that still meant they were getting married, he didn't have to take his ring off, he didn't want to. They would worry about it another time. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, inhaling the strong scent of coffee in the room.

"I don't think you should do this, Shizu-chan." He had made sure to wake up in plenty of time. Now they were both in the car, on the way to his parents house. "You were going to let me sleep late again, flea." Crimson eyes narrowed. "For good reason, protozoan. This is stupid." Shizuo sighed. "I know, but I have to let them know sometime. I already know what to expect, so it's fine." Izaya slowed at the traffic lights, before stopping. "Then let Kasuka-kun tell them, it doesn't have to be you. No stress, Shizu-chan. It's bad for you and the baby." The blond met his lover's gaze. "Which is why I'm going now, instead of worrying." The flea still wasn't happy.

He could see the reluctance in Izaya's eyes as they drove nearer to the house. He wondered whether the flea would just drive past and ignore what he wanted. Part of him wished, he would do just that. But for his and his unborn child, Shizuo needed to do it. A bitter smile appeared on his lips, as the car turned, parking outside. This time he was expecting rejection, every other time, he had thought they were his only family, that he needed their love, he had been shown how wrong he really was. "Shizu-chan." Shaking his head, the blond un-clipped his seat belt, getting out of the car. "Still so stubborn, come on then protozoan."

Oddly enough, he wasn't nervous. Maybe because they weren't his only choice now. Making his way up the path, he glanced at his lover beside him. "Izaya. Put the knife away." His lover looked at him with shocked innocence. "Shizu-chan, what are you suggesting?" He knew Mr god complex was worried about him, along with the over protectiveness, it was dangerous. The house was smaller than he remembered, less daunting too. Raising his hand, he pressed the doorbell, hearing the chime. From behind the door, he could hear his mother's voice. "Coming!" The door was opened, revealing a face he hadn't seen in over a year. The woman's mouth dropped open. "Shizuka!"

Still with the damn name, he wasn't a girl. Izaya's hand slipped into his own, it wasn't needed, but it helped. "Come in. Come in. It's been a long time dear. You didn't reply to any of my texts or calls." No, he had gotten a new phone, throwing the old one away. "Orihara-san. You two are still together? Of course you are, come in. Kichirou, Shizuka is here." The door closed, but he wasn't bothered. He could see his mother's eyes sparkling, her gaze dropping to his hand. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Both of them shook their heads. Shizuo followed his mother into the living room,it hadn't changed a bit since he had last visited as Shizuka.

His father had the same attitude, glancing away from the television. "Finally decided you were over that little temper tantrum? At least you're not dressed as a girl." Yep, same as usual. "Well? What do you want?" Shizuo shook his head, he didn't feel any pain, just a small empty feeling. "I didn't want to come, I had no choice. I'm engaged to Izaya an-" He was expecting to be yelled at, so his hands dropped to protect his stomach, taking the punch to the face, he fell back, hitting the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" Izaya was standing in front of him, knife out. "Are you threatening me again boy? If you want that so much, take it." The blond grit his teeth, standing up. "Shizu-chan?"

Wiping away the blood from his lip, he stepped past his protection. "You didn't let me finish. And I'm pregnant." His eyes closed expecting another punch, but his father stood there in shock, mouth open and pale. His mother's reaction was as he expected. "I knew it, I'm going to be a grandmother." She went on and on, but he ignored her. "I always thought our family was normal. I was wrong, I was shown, how a real family is. And guess what they accepted me, knowing exactly what I am. You may have given birth to me and raised me, I know we're bound by blood, but you're not my family." He could feel himself shaking in anger. "Shizu-chan." Shaking his head, he carried on. "I came to ask for your help, to make sure our baby will be born normal, it was a stupid thought. You've never helped me before."

His mother stepped closer, trying to touch his arm. "We do help you dear. When are you getting married? Have you had the scan yet? It doesn't look like you're past twelve weeks." She went on and on. "Namiko, shut up. Is that it then?" Shizuo could feel his temper rise, he had to keep it in check. Nodding his head, he waited. "Then get out of my house, both of you."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya took his hand, leading him from the house. "Calm down." Easier said than done, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about his parents bothering him. His father wanted nothing to do with him. Climbing into the car, Shizuo rested against the window. "I said it was a bad move." He smiled at his lover's scolding tone. "No, this is good. One less problem to deal with."

"If you say so. You can rest if you want, I'm driving to Shinra." He blinked in confusion. "Why this late?" Izaya fixed him with a glare, the anger wasn't directed at him. "You hit that wall pretty hard, he needs to check you over." Shizuo shook his head. "I'm fine, just drive us home." He was ignored completely.

"See, I told you I was fine." Getting undressed, the blond climbed into bed, next to his lover. "I should have sliced him." Moving closer, he gave Izaya a quick kiss. "I told you to put the knife away, he would've called the police on you." The flea opened his mouth, Shizuo cutting him off. "Don't give me that crap about how the police can't touch you. You're not stabbing my father."

"You can cry if you want." Izaya's arms were around his waist, hugging him close. "Shut up, I don't need to. I expected it." One arm stayed around his waist, the other came up, playing with his hair. "It's okay, Shizu-chan." His head was brought forward, tucked underneath, the flea's head. He cursed as the first tear fell, he hadn't known he wanted to cry. "Damn it, flea." His lover said nothing carrying on with what he was doing, fingers moving lazily through his dyed blond locks.

Next:- Family secrets


	18. Family secrets

**Family secrets**

_A/N:- Thank you for all the reviews. Back at work tomorrow. Onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Damn the flea for understanding him so well. Nothing was hidden. Izaya knew him better than he knew himself. After another bowl of porridge, he had been driven to the office, once again taking the same journey. He was with Izaya again today and he had a feeling it would be that way, until the baby was born.

His lover had finished the morning announcement, while he had been in the toilet. Just when he had thought, he was feeling better today. Shizuo stood up slowly wondering if that would be it for the morning. He made it to the door, before he had to turn back around.

He felt better opening the door to the office, inhaling the coffee fragrance. Taking a seat on the sofa, he switched the laptop on, waiting for it to load. Glancing up he could see Izaya concentrating on his own screen. Was he actually working? Shaking his head, the blond looked at the CCTV. Still no Kadota.

"Shizu-chan, what do you think of this?" Shizuo watched his lover's brow furrow, deep in thought. "No not that one." Shrugging his shoulders, he entered the password, opening the programs he needed. "Izaya, do you want a coffee?" The flea shook his head. "I'll make them in a minute. Here have a look through these."

Full of confusion, he took a seat at Izaya's desk, his eyes widened as he looked at the screen. His lover had been looking for their new home. Shizuo sighed, he didn't know where to start. He was staring blankly at the screen, when his hot chocolate was set down in front of him. "See any you like?" He didn't have a clue.

He was pretty sure Izaya was on there all day, the printer actually being used for something. "Shizu-chan, what do you want for lunch?" The blond shook his head. "I'll make more choco-cheese. Go have ootoro, flea." His lover stared at him, making him sigh. "I'm fine, go have your lunch." Putting his laptop to the side, Shizuo walked around the desk, pressing his lips against Izaya's. "Go. I'll be asleep anyway."

"If you need anything, call me. I mean it protozoan." Shizuo waved him away, his lover still didn't seem to want to go. He let out a sigh of relief as the door closed. Izaya had done everything for him, to the point he was becoming worried, for his lover's health. Mr god complex had taken everything so easily. His breakdown, becoming a father, babysitting Aiko and the rapid decline in their sex lives. He wasn't going to deny him his favourite food as well. Izaya had given so much already, a little time apart would do them good. A curse left him as he stared at the CCTV. The flea was talking to his workmates. "Hurry up and go already."

Getting up, he licked his lips, heading to the small kitchen. He made three this time, bringing the plate back with him, to the sofa. The candle on the desk was lit, a tiny flame, melting the wax slowly. Trust Izaya to find a scented candle, with his craving. Shizuo smiled wondering what his lover would have done, if it had been the smell of petrol he liked.

The blond wiped his mouth, leaving the toilet. He really hoped it would stop soon. Laying down on the sofa, he covered himself with the blanket, closing his eyes. His stomach had been satisfied, even though he now felt empty. His favourite scent, wrapped around him, giving him comfort. It wasn't long before he fell into a restless sleep.

"I found it." He was awoken by the sound of Izaya's voice. Opening his eyes, he stayed where he was, looking over at his happy lover. "Found what?" A yawn escaped him, barely covered by his hand. "Ah, sorry Shizu-chan. Did I wake you?" Shrugging his shoulders he sat up. "What time is it?" His lover glanced down. "It's just gone three o'clock." Shit, he wasn't getting any work done. "What do you think of this one? It's still near here, Shinra's and the hospital." Ah, he was talking about their new home again. "Kitchen, living room, two bedrooms , two bathrooms, space for a guest room or a small office. What do you think?" Shizuo blinked. "Why do we need two bathrooms?"

"It says here, there's one upstairs, one downstairs." The blond nodded. "It sounds okay. Is it on the top floor?" His lover shook his head. "No, this one is a house. It's pretty close to my parents. I'll send them an email, so we can have a look. Shizuo nodded, reaching for the laptop, thinking twice and leaving it.

"Let's go, Shizu-chan," the blond sighed, everyone else on the CCTV was still working. "Go where?" Taking out his mobile, he looked at the time. "There's still an hour and a half left." His lover was already logging off. "It won't take long." Izaya took a piece of paper from the printer, folding it in half. "I'll be back in time for lock up."

He still didn't have a clue where they were going, Izaya glanced down at the piece of paper, looking left and right. "This way." Shizuo was pretty sure they were lost. He had memorised the directions to their home, TGOI and Artic. At first he thought the flea was going to his parent's house. Now he wasn't too sure.

He was still confused as Izaya parked the car. "We're here." Shaking his head, he un-clipped his seatbelt, climbing out of the car and followed his lover to a gate. "Izaya Orihara?" A small man in a suit, came up to them. "Yes, we're here to see the house." His eyes widened, hadn't he just sent that email? "If you'll follow me, I'll show you around." His fiancé shook his head, grinning.

"No, it's okay, if you'll let us in, we'd like to see for ourselves." The man seemed lost for words. Once again Izaya was getting his own way. For the first time, Shizuo looked up at the house, instantly falling in love. It seemed like a lot of care had gone into it. There was a drive where the flea could park his car and something about the place attracted him. "Shizu-chan. I have the keys." He felt sorry for the salesman.

Following Izaya up the path, he waited until the door was unlocked. It was much bigger than their apartment, but in a similar layout. The living room was first, the kitchen branching off, along with a small bedroom and a bathroom next to it, the two rooms connected by a door. In his mind he could place exactly where everything would go.

"Hm, lets check upstairs." The stairs ran straight up, going into the landing. The bedroom was a lot bigger than their current one, the same with the bathroom. The smaller space mentioned, was a lot bigger. "This is more than enough for an office. Well? Shizu-chan." He was in love. It must have shown on his face, Izaya took his hand leading him outside to the garden. This would be their home.

"Was everything to your satisfaction?" Shizuo shook his head, seeing his lover's smirk. He would probably tease the man and make him cry. He wasn't getting involved. The door clicked and he knew the flea had unlocked it for him. Good, he was getting tired again. Sliding into his seat, he closed the door, resting his head. The small trip had knackered him out.

His eyes flicked open, hearing the car door open and close, his lover climbing in. "Why do you look so happy?" He only got a shrug in reply. "Old habits. Do you want to take a look at any others?" Shizuo shook his head. "No, there's no need to." His reply made the flea's grin widen. "Good thing I got all the paper work then."

Just as he thought things couldn't get more hectic, he was proven wrong. Shizuo had been relaxing on the sofa, trying to make sense of the forms in front of him. Shaking his head, he handed them back to Izaya. "Just sign where I point. It's in both our names." He did as instructed, taking the cap of the pen. "Good, I'll hand it back tomorrow."

His lover sighed, taking his phone from his pocket. "Shiki-san, what can I do for you?" The flea barely managed to mask his irritation. "No, it's fine. I'll come and get him." Shizuo watched him carefully. "Something wrong?" Izaya shook his head. "Dotachin is drunk and refusing to go home. I have to pick him up." He got up from the sofa. "I'm coming too."

"Stay here." Ignoring his fiancé completely, he put his shoes on, already opening the door. "Come on, flea. You know why he's acting like that." Izaya cursed, clearly not happy. "Fine, you're staying in the car though." Like that would happen. Maybe now, he would have the chance to apologise and make everything right.

As soon as the car stopped, he knew that the flea might try something as stupid as locking him in. "Shizu-chan." Izaya caught up with him with ease. A familiar face, met them at the door. "Heiwajima-san, congratulations." Ah, so Izaya did tell him. "He's inside, passed out on the bar." His lover nodded. "Shizu-chan, stay there."

"He's right. This isn't a place for you in your current state." Shizuo nodded, he had tried to follow, only to be stopped by Shiki. It wasn't long before the door opened, his irritated lover, supporting a drunk Kadota. "Shizu-chan, open the car. Sorry about this, Shiki-san." Taking the keys, he unlocked the car, opening the back door.

Izaya let him drop down on the seat, pulling the seat belt across, his work mate's head lolled to the side, against the window, when the door closed. Shizuo climbed into the passenger side, glancing behind him. "The idiot is out cold." His lover didn't sound happy, already starting the car. "Too much hassle." it was what his lover replied, when he asked about taking Kadota home. Instead they were taking him back to their place and letting him sleep on the sofa. Between the two of them, they carried the drunken man to their apartment. Izaya opened the door, pushing it open and turning on the lights.

"I'll get some blankets, drop him on the sofa." Kicking the door closed, Shizuo took all of Kadota's weight, dragging him to the sofa. "Uhn." His work colleague moved, looking like he was about to wake up. "Kadota? You awake?" He didn't get a reply. He didn't drop him, like his lover told him to. Instead he lowered him down, taking off his shoes. "...ka."

The blond was taken by surprise, Kadota grabbing his arm and yanking him forward. "Oi, Kadota let go." The drunk rolled over, Shizuo groaned as he hit the floor, Kadota falling on top of him. "...Shizu...ka." He froze at the name. "Kadota get o-mmph." His eyes widened as the man kissed him and that knee definitely shouldn't be there.

"Shizu-chan, I got the blankets and I found some as-" his lover froze, not that he blamed him, Kadota was clingy, trying to force his tongue down his throat. His arms were pinned behind him, to stop his back hitting the floor. If looks good kill, his work mate would be a pile of ash. "Dotachin, get off of Shizu-chan now." The drunk showed no signs of hearing him.

Shizuo turned his head away, breaking the kiss, if you could call it that. "Shizu...ka..." He shook his head, at the sight of Izaya's knife, trying to get his hands free, the extra weight wasn't helping. Kadota yelped as he was yanked back by his hair, Izaya had a murderous look in his eye. "Oi, flea. Help me up." The blond sighed as his lover dropped Kadota, moving closer and holding out a hand. Izaya helped him onto the sofa, sitting beside him, eyes cold. Wiping a hand across his mouth, he moved over to the now fast asleep drunk. "Help me get him on the sofa." His lover stayed where he was. "Let him sleep outside."

"Izaya, he's not a dog." Mr god complex eventually got up, helping to drop Kadota on the sofa. Shizuo covered him with the blanket, avoiding that look, if he left him alone, no doubt Kadota would wake up with a few cuts. Switching off the light, he took Izaya's hand leading him upstairs. "Shizu-chan, you're tired."

Ignoring that, he pulled Izaya into the bedroom, closing their door behind him. Draping his arms around his lover, he brought him closer, their lips touching. His lover seemed to grasp what he wanted, flicking his tongue against his. Shizuo gave him entrance, moving back onto the bed. Their tongues entwining and wrapping around each other. He let Izaya explore every inch of him, neither one stopping.

He was quickly becoming breathless, but carried on anyway, just kissing, going no further, he didn't want to leave Izaya or himself frustrated. His lover nibbled on his lower lip and shit, it might have been a bad idea. The blond was left gasping, as they broke apart. "Go to sleep, Shizu-chan." Nodding his head, he rolled on to his side, barely getting under the covers, before he was out like a light.

Shizuo shot up the next morning, unsure of what had woken him. Izaya hadn't woken him up, so maybe it was to check Kadota hadn't been killed by his murderous lover. Or maybe it was the constant ringing of the doorbell, that hadn't stopped since he had opened his eyes. Getting out of bed, he realised he was wearing his pyjamas, he hadn't when he had crawled into bed. Making his way downstairs, he could see Izaya answering the door first. "How did you get this address?" So much for stress free. He could see Kadota still asleep on their sofa, before he turned to the new object of his lover's anger.

"I've come to see Shizuo." By that time he had made it to the bottom of the stairs, moving to stand beside Izaya. "Shizuo, can we talk?" His father had come to see him, not his wedding crazy mother. His father, who used to ignore him and stay away until he begged for forgiveness. "...yeah, come in." His lover looked shocked, not bothering to mask it. "Shizu-chan."

At that moment the figure on the sofa stirred. "I'll be fine, see to Kadota." Shizuo let his father in, closing the door. "Can we go somewhere private?" He could tell Izaya wasn't happy, but for the stubborn old man, to give up his pride and ask to talk to him. It had to be important. "Yeah, follow me." His father followed him up the stairs, he could feel Izaya watching them. Shizuo opened the bedroom door, letting him in. The thing with their bedroom, was that the new walls weren't very thick. If you were to lean against the wall, you could hear everything that was said. Their bedroom was far from soundproof.

Closing the door, Shizuo kept within arms length, in case things turned ugly. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. I'm sorry I hit you." Wow, this was, just wow, his father had never apologised. "Don't worry, I haven't given Namiko your address, I'm here by myself. Since you've chosen the path of a woman, we need to talk. "Dad, I haven-"

"Shizuo, let me talk." His father didn't sound angry, he just stayed sitting on the bed. "Your child will most likely be fine. You don't need any tests." What? What did that mean? "Intersex does go through the family, but not on your mother's side." At that point, Shizuo sat down, no longer having the strength to stand. "It runs through my side of the family. Your great grandfather had it, your grandfather had it and I was born the same way." The blond's mouth dropped open. "It seems to skip every now and then. Kasuka is normal, your child will be as well. Any grandchildren, I'm not too sure." Shizuo caught the book, thrown to him.

"In there is our family tree, it's been marked with who was born intersex. This is the first time I've seen you speechless." He shook his head trying to figure out what hell was happening. "Your mother doesn't know. My father had me surgically closed, so she doesn't need to know. If this is your choice, then I wish you the best." Shizuo stood the same time as his father. "Dad I -" the older man shook his head. "I lost the right to be your father a long time ago. I didn't want you going through what I had to." He realised how damaged his father really was, when the hand on his shoulder shook. "I'm sorry, Shizuo." He stayed where he was unable to move. As soon as the door opened he could hear Kadota throwing up. "Orihara-san, take good care of him."

Once his father was out of the room, his knees gave way, unable to stand. The blond stayed like that, staring at the book he had been given. He heard footsteps behind him, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder. "Shizu-chan." Reaching up, he took that gentle hand in his own. "You heard everything?" Izaya nodded.

"Dotachin is awake, he doesn't remember anything other than the bar. You two should talk." His lover helped him up, not once did he let go of that book. He couldn't look at it just yet and right now he didn't feel like speaking to Kadota. Another decision taken out of his hands. He heard the chain flush, his workmate finally finished. At the same time his stomach decided to wake up. "Kadota get out of the way." Not exactly the first words to say to someone you want to make up with.

"Uh, Shizuo? Are you okay?" Getting up, he rinsed his mouth. "Morning sickness. How's your hangover?" Shouldn't it be more awkward? "Izaya gave me some aspirin. Sorry about this. And the whole walking away thing. It was a shock. The whole Shizuka thing, not that I'm in love with you or anything." Shizuo tapped him lightly on the head. "Don't worry about it. Are you coming into work today? Your boss is standing outside."

He smiled as Kadota paled. "Good question. Well Dotachin?" Izaya was leaning against the door frame, hell that look made him shiver. "Ah, I'll be in today. Sorry for being absent." His lover nodded, moving closer. "Good, one last thing Dotachin. If you somehow develop feelings for Shizu-chan..." Izaya left the words hanging. "When you're finished, come down for breakfast." Shizuo shook his head, not surprised at the flea's actions. "Shizuo, do you have a suit I can borrow?" The blond nodded. "He loves you a lot huh?" Kadota looked terrified. "Come on, I'll find a suit for you." His work mate stopped, face growing paler if possible. "I just remembered, I had a go at Vorona yesterday. Is she going to be angry?" Shizuo nodded, a small laugh escaping him. "Make sure you grovel." The poor man had no idea, what was coming.

"That bad?" The blond nodded. "The last guy she dated, cheated on her. He's not getting out of the hospital any time soon." Kadota followed him into the bedroom. "Does she know about you?" He shook his head, digging out one of his suits. "I think she's guessed, or Shiki might have told her. It might be a big give away, if she sees me pregnant." His workmate bent down, picking something up. "I didn't think you read."

Shizuo snatched it from his hands, holding it to his chest. "Sorry, this is..." Kadota shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I should have said before, congratulations. Its a good thing seeing you so happy." He said nothing, knowing that apart from a chosen few, no one else knew about his break down. "Here this should fit you." It was one of his old ones, that was too big for him. He didn't look as his hungover work colleague stripped.

"I'll see you downstairs." Kadota nodded. Leaving the room, he met Izaya in the kitchen, holding onto the book. "Sit down, Shizu-chan." He noticed the extra plate set out for Kadota. It looked like his lover had calmed down. "I got it wrong." He hadn't opened the book yet, just continued to stare at the blank cover. "You weren't to know. Forget about it protozoan. Your father made his choice and you made yours." Shizuo nodded, but he knew things were different. Not only did he have the chance to make up with Kadota, he could risk being on better terms with his father.

Next:- Eight weeks


	19. Eight weeks

**Eight weeks**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next ._

"Shizu-chan, it's time to go." The blond groaned, rolling out of bed, heading straight for the toilet. His morning sickness had worsened the past week, meaning he spent most of his time bent over the toilet bowl. It was ridiculous. He had morning sickness, so why was it there morning, afternoon, evening and even night time now? Izaya was waiting patiently for him, but he knew he would be a while. Along with his morning sickness, he found that he was becoming hungrier, to the point he would eat anything Izaya cooked, along with his choco-cheese snacks. "Shizu-chan, are you done?" The blond moved as slowly as he could, but it did no good. "Ugh, no."

About an hour later, he made it out of the building, barely getting into Izaya's car, before he found himself crouched down on the pavement. Glancing up, he could see crimson eyes watching him with concern. "I'm alright." Wiping his mouth, he climbed into the car, hoping that was it for this morning. They only made it down the road. "Flea, stop the car."

They finally made it, knocking on Shinra's door. The happy doctor answered, singing about Celty. "Izaya, Shizuo. You're late. Shizuo you don't look so good." The blond covered his mouth. "Bathroom." Shinra pointed the way and he ran. At some point today, they might actually get the scan done. After rinsing his mouth, he finally stepped outside the bathroom. "Izaya." His lover handed him the bag, Shizuo took out his choco-cheeses, eating them one after another, while he followed Shinra. "I see the morning sickness has gotten worse." The blond nodded, a mouthful of biscuit. "And you've gotten hungrier?" He gave another nod.

"Okay, Shizuo, if you can lay down." He looked at the computer screens beside the bed, before laying down. He watched warily as Shinra put on rubber gloves, lifting his top up. "Is this going to hurt?" He didn't know what to expect. "No, relax." His hands were clenched beside him. "Shizu-chan, calm down." Shinra picked up a bottle, squirting whatever was in it, over his stomach. It was cold. Shizuo looked up, seeing the doctor with something in his hand. He glanced at Izaya, but his lover wasn't looking at him, he was concentrating on the screen beside the bed, the one that he couldn't see.

Shinra was keeping an eye on it too, moving the device across his belly. "I know what I'm doing, Shizuo. I took care of Celty's pregnancy." The blond nodded, laying back, instead looking up at the ceiling. The jelly was warm now, the device moving with ease. "Everything okay? Shinra." He let his lover ask the questions. "I'm just checking the measurements and then I'll be done." The device was taken away, Shinra concentrating on the computer screen. "Everything is normal, your baby is growing healthy. Shizuo you can get up now."

Taking the tissues, he wiped the gunk from his stomach, pulling his top back down. He glanced over to see Shinra crouched down, a strip of paper in his hand. "Here you go, the first scan of your baby." Shizuo took the strip, looking at the top one. It was a grainy picture, but he could make out the small image. "Shizuo? Are you feeling okay?" The blond nodded, unable to take his eyes from the picture. His baby. "Have you got any scissors? I want to give one to Celty." Shinra's initial shocked expression, turned to one of relief. "Yeah, I have some. Izaya you have a steadier hand." His friend was still worried about him, taking the strip away.

"Your baby has a strong heart beat, so it should be okay. You'll need to come back for another scan in eight weeks, I'll be able to tell you the gender then, if you want to know." Shizuo nodded, trying to take everything in. "The symptoms you're having should pass in a few weeks, if they don't call me. I have some leaflets, you should look into. I think you and Izaya should attend birthing classes."

"It won't be until you're at least seven months, but you should start thinking about it." He knew as soon as he saw the women on the front, he wouldn't be going. Men didn't get pregnant, even though it was a normal pregnancy for him, for everyone else, he was abnormal. "Shizu-chan." His lover handed him a small envelope, with the neatly cut scans. Taking one out, he handed it to Shinra. "Give this to Celty." Handing the rest to Izaya, he ran for the bathroom. Damn it, this was unfair. "Shizuo, I have a few things you can try, to help with the morning sickness." The blond clenched his fist. Why couldn't he say that before?

"Shizu-chan, I have to go out for a while." Shizuo nodded, groaning as he rolled onto the bed, he felt horrible. His lover placed a kiss on his forehead. "Rest, I'll leave some food on the bedside table." He nodded again, feeling nauseous. "Anything you want?" He shook his head. "No, see you later." Closing his eyes, he felt slightly better.

Shizuo blinked, feeling a cool hand against his forehead? It was comforting. Opening his eyes, he looked up, a warm smile directed at him. "Mum?" Shaking himself awake, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ah, Kyouko. Sorry." The woman smiled. "It's no problem, I will be your mother in law at some point in the future." It made him smile. "Why are you here?"

"Izaya called me, he's finally decided to accept my experience." Ah, Shizuo attempted to sit up, his stomach twisting. Getting out of bed, he ran for the toilet. Where was that leaflet, Shinra gave him? Izaya had it last, so he might have taken it. Ugh, he needed it to stop. Pulling himself up, he flushed the chain, grabbing the plastic cup on the sink to wash his mouth out.

"Get back into bed, you need your rest." Climbing into bed, he forced himself to roll over. "Don't worry, it'll end soon. The suffering is worth it, dear. The moment you first hold your baby, will be the most precious memory in your life." Shizuo reached over, grabbing the envelope. Taking one of the scans out, he handed it to Kyouko.

"Thank you, your first scan. Another eight weeks and you'll have another." He liked Kyouko, while he was learning to become a mother, he was being shown what it was like to have one. "I brought some peppermint with me, it might help with the morning sickness, it helped when I had the twins. And I got some cocoa butter for you, it should help prevent stretch marks."

Shizuo nodded, his nose twitching as he picked up a coffee scent. "Izaya asked me to light a candle, he said you like the scent. Cravings?" He nodded again. "Yeah, will they go away too?" Kyouko laughed. "Once the baby is born. You know with Izaya, I craved ootoro. It was all I could eat. I thought it might be fault he's addicted." The blond smiled at the thought. "I'm guessing yours is this?" She held up a plate, knowing Izaya had made them for him. "Yeah, chocolate and cheese." Taking the plate, he bit into one. "Where's Izaya gone?" The flea would never leave him alone, so he must be up to something. "He didn't tell you? Honestly that boy. He's gone to the shops to pick up some-things to help with the morning sickness."

"And then, he's going with Shirou to see your new house. You'll be staying with us, while everything is moved. Knowing Izaya, it will only be a couple of days." Shizuo sat in silence, eating his snack. He could help with the move, he could lift everything with ease. "Leave everything to Izaya, dear." The blond laughed, he couldn't help it. He had grown up wishing he didn't have his strength and now that he wanted to use it, he wasn't allowed.

"I know how you feel, I had to rely on Shirou to do everything. He didn't even let me cook." Kyouko smiled and it was similar to the one Izaya gave him. "To pass the time, why don't we look through those photo albums." She was definitely Izaya's mother. "I made sure to bring the embarrassing ones." He felt better already.

The look on his lover's face was priceless, when he walked through the door. "Mum, what are you doing?" He and Kyouko were sitting on the bed, several photo albums lay open on the bed. "I'm keeping, Shizuo company." The blond was sitting cross legged, the album open on his lap. He looked down at the picture of Izaya, with a red dummy in his mouth. "Shizu-chan!" He smiled lifting the album away as Izaya reached it.

The flea fell in his lap, although he was sure it was deliberate. "Hand it over." Sticking his tongue out, he held it out of reach. His lover smirked, climbing onto him, kissing him. "Shizu-chan." Shit. He was saved by a click. Glancing over he could see Kyouko holding her phone up. "Mum, did you just take a picture?" Izaya's mother smirked, putting the phone away.

His fiancé was sulking. They were in the car. In the boot there was a bag of what he would need for the next few days, along with the things Kyouko had brought, with her when she visited. She was sitting in the back seat, while Shizuo stayed in the passenger side. They were on the way to Kyouko's house, where he would be staying. His lover hadn't managed to get the phone, so he was left with the knowledge his mother had a photo of them kissing.

"I'll go get Shirou." Shizuo nodded, watching her go. Climbing out of the car, he went around to open the boot. "Shizu-chan, leave it." Izaya took out his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. He was stronger than he looked. Glancing at the albums, he closed the boot, locking the car. "Come on." The blond followed him into the house, the flea dropping his bag, when they reached the guest room.

"By Monday, we should be in our new house. I'll see you soon, Shizu-chan." The blond nodded, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Wait!" He let go, disappointed. Izaya closed the door. "That's better. Don't want her coming in." Shizuo nodded, trying again, their lips touching. "I got some more candles and bits for you. Give my mum hell if you can."

Following Izaya back downstairs he watched as Kyouko followed him, demanding he open the car. She came back happy, her photo albums in her arms. Izaya waved, getting into the car, Shirou taking his space. The blond waved back, watching until the car drove out of sight.

"Sit down dear, I'll make you some hot chocolate." He nodded, pushing the door open to the living room. "Shizu-nii!" Smiling at the two girls, he took a seat on the sofa. Kururi smiled up at him, waving a mobile phone. "...Brought...mum..." The twins took a seat next to him, Mairu to his left, Kururi to his right. "When will we see Yuhei again?"

Kyouko set his hot chocolate down in front of him. "Thanks." Lifting the cup, he blew on it before taking a sip. "Everything okay?" He nodded, although he did feel down, Izaya had been gone less than ten minutes, it was pathetic. "I'm going to unpack." Leaving the mug on the table, he returned to the guest room, stopping off at the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed, he unzipped the bag, taking out his clothes. There was more than enough space in the empty wardrobe. Then there was more of his snacks and candles, which he put to one side, along with the ingredients. There was another carrier bag, containing the leaflet Shinra had given him.

Izaya had gone through the list, ticking things off. Opening the bag, he went through it seeing what could stop his morning sickness. There was a packet of plain crackers, a bag of peppermints, three boxes of tea, Mint, chamomile and peppermint. Aromatherapy oils and a bottle of vitamins. Most of everything on the leaflet had been ticked.

Shizuo took out the last item, the envelope full of their baby scans. Taking out the grainy age, he stared at it and then down at his stomach. Shinra had said their child was healthy. He had ignored it, but there was one item left in the bag, the book his father had given him. It still hadn't been opened. The blond unwrapped one of the candles, setting it on the table. "Shizuo, dear. Do you have everything you need?" Kyouko stood by the door. "Do you have a lighter and something to put the candle on?" The kind woman smiled, taking out a lighter from her pocket. "Confiscated from Shirou. I'll get you something."

She returned with a candle holder, handing it over, along with the lighter. "I'll take these down for you." Her smile widened as she saw, the crossed out leaflet. "Hm, he really loves you." Shizuo felt his face heat up. Placing the candle in the holder, he flicked the lighter, holding the small flame. It wasn't long before, the comforting scent of coffee filled the room.

"Shizu-nii." Looking away from the picture, he glanced at the door. "...dinner..." Shizuo nodded, laying the photos to one side. He followed Kururi down the stairs and into the kitchen. "It's on the table." Nodding his thanks, he went to the table, taking a seat. His stomach grumbled, signalling that he was hungry. Then again he was always hungry lately, he couldn't seem to stop eating.

His dinner was gone within minutes, his morning sickness kicking in less than five minutes after, forcing him to return to the bedroom. It was a tiring routine and he would be glad when it was all over. The two girls hovered outside the bathroom, checking if he was okay.

The twins were sent to bed, while he had a shower, knowing his lover would be pissed if he had a bath himself. Getting dressed into his pyjamas, he finally left the bathroom. Kyouko tried to get him to drink peppermint tea, which he reluctantly tried and knew he would never touch the stuff again. Still he tried nibbling on the crackers to see if that would work.

The bed felt much too big for him, making it difficult for him to settle down, under the covers. He knew why though, since he had discovered he was pregnant, he had never been alone and now he was. Shizuo closed his eyes, but it made no difference, he was still awake. It left him wondering whether on not he would be getting any asleep at all.

He was still awake when the door creaked open, Kyouko checking up on him. He heard a sharp exhale and knew the candle had been blown out, getting rid of his last comfort in the empty room. The blond continued pretending to sleep, not moving as a gentle hand ran through his hair. "Good night, Shizuo." The footsteps retreated, the door closing shut with a click.

His phone was on the bedside table, the screen lighting up, telling him he had a call. Snatching it up quickly, his eyes barely picked up Izaya's name, before he was pressing accept, the phone against his ear. He was met with a sigh on the other end. _You should be asleep, Shizu-chan._ Hearing that voice made everything better.

"I'm not tired." Yet another sigh. _Liar, go to sleep Protozoan_. I miss you. The words tried to leave his lips, he didn't let them pass, not wanting to sound weak. _Is my mother taking care of you?_ Shizuo nodded, then remembered Izaya couldn't see him. "Yeah, the girls are keeping me company too. How's the moving going?"

The blond kept his voice low, not wanting to alert the rest of the house, he was awake. The decorators left this morning. _The movers van should be here tomorrow._ Shizuo lay back against the pillow, holding the phone against his ear. _Did you try any of those teas?_ "The peppermint one. It was disgusting."

He could listen to that laugh all night. _Such a child, Shizu-chan. You don't like anything without a ton of sugar. Oh and Shizu-chan. I miss you too._ He felt his face heating up. "I never said anything like that." Another laugh. _Hm? Are you sure? Shizu-chan?_ The blond let the phone drop from his hand, finally falling asleep.

Shizuo opened his eyes, turning his head and hitting something. Reaching up, he took the phone in his hand, blushing as he remembered the conversation last night. How long had his lover remained on the phone, listening to him sleep? A knock on the door made him jump. "Shizuo? Do you want anything to eat?" Ah, it was only Kyouko.

As he sat up, his stomach twinged, the crackers being no help whatsoever. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he moved slowly, getting off of the bed, before breaking into a run, dodging both Kyouko and the girls. As he closed the door, he could hear murmured voices, but his attention was elsewhere. As it had turned out, he had slept through the morning, waking up just before lunch. Mairu and Kururi smiled as he finally left the bathroom. Now all he had to do, was get through the rest of the day and then... Shaking his head, he followed the twins downstairs.

It was just after one o'clock, when the bedroom door creaked open. Shizuo raised his head, rubbing his eyes, as he peeked above the covers. It was pitch black, he was barely able to see anything. "Kyouko?" He didn't get an answer. The footsteps moved closer, the bed dipping.

The blond was on full alert, slim arms wrapped around him, he relaxed knowing exactly who it was, the familiar scent washed over him, making him shiver. His arms draped over his lover's shoulders, the fur trim on his jacket, brushing against his arm. "Shizu-chan." His breath hitched, fingers reaching in the dark, running them through Izaya's hair.

His fiancé was back, it was about time. "Izaya." Letting his fingers drop, he wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him closer. Izaya hadn't taken his jacket off. "Shizu-chan." He felt something warm again his lips, instantly kissing back. There was more rustling, the sound of something falling to the floor.

Shizuo shifted further under the covers, pulling them back to let Izaya crawl in next to him. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you miss me?" He was glad Izaya couldn't see his face. "Shizu-chan, don't ignore me." The blond shivered at the tone, his lover's arms around him, legs entwined. "Shut up." He smiled, pulling the covers higher.

Shizuo woke to the strong scent of coffee, the bed warm, too warm, Izaya pressed against him. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Damn he knew he was awake. "Stop that. I can't, flea." His body couldn't keep up at the moment. His lover's hands ran along his side. "I know. Wait until we're in our new house. There's something I want to try." Oddly enough they were left alone, until both of them were ready to get up. Shizuo sighed, climbing over Izaya. "Morning sickness?" He didn't bother with an answer, praying there was no one in the bathroom. Luckily it was empty. How many weeks did Shinra say, until it stopped?

Kyouko forced them to stay for breakfast, refusing to let him out of the house, until he had food intake. "What were you thinking? Working all night. You should take your time." Shizuo said nothing, glad that Mr god complex, had pulled an all nighter. Not that he would say that aloud. He had gotten used to Izaya, constantly being by his side.

It was goodbye again. Shizuo hugged them all, shaking Shirou's hand. He waved, following his lover down the path. "Did you really get everything done?" Izaya gave him a disbelieving look. "You didn't think I could? I'm hurt." But the glint in those eyes, said something else and if he wasn't pregnant, he knew exactly how things would end.

Shizuo tried and failed to memorise the way to their new home. The different streets confused him. In the end he gave up, settling for leaning against the window, staring up at the sky, trying to get past the wave of dizziness. He didn't want to have to tell Izaya to stop. The car parked smoothly on their new drive, Shizuo had his head between his legs, eyes closed as yet another bout of nausea hit him. It was his lover that stayed in the car with him, lightly rubbing his back. Opening the door, he undid his seat belt, moving as slow as possible, gripping the car roof as he stood. Damn it! He didn't want their first memory, him being sick.

Finally the feeling dulled, letting him walk towards their new home. At the front of the house was their names, a small ache in his chest, showed his disappointment, seeing two names instead of one. Izaya took his hand, leading him into the house. "Shizu-chan, here these are your set." Taking the keys, he slipped them in his pocket.

Shizuo could see the changes straight away. There was a familiar sense, making their new house feel like home. The walls were a warm colour. All of their things had been moved in. The living room was a duplicate of their old apartment, just bigger. Everything in the kitchen was new. The dishwasher, washing machine and cooker, were waiting to be used. How much had the flea spent?

Opening the cupboards, he could see Izaya had been shopping, on the middle shelf were his bits, along with different teas, he wouldn't be touching. He had noticed on the way in, that there were photo frames up, holding generic pictures of buildings or animals. His lover's arms snaked around his waist. "Those are just temporary, until we have our own pictures."

The blond smiled at that, turning his head to kiss Izaya. "Lets check the bedroom." His lover groaned. "That's cruel, Shizu-chan." The upstairs bedroom was empty, along with the bathroom. "For the time being, we'll be using the downstairs." He nodded, following his lover into the new office. The desk sat in the corner, a computer already connected. A long sofa ran along the wall, cutting off in the corner. Other than that the room was empty.

He had managed to see the entire house, his stomach flipped, clutching his stomach, he tried to keep it in. "Protozoan, go use the bathroom." Shit, turning around he ran to the bathroom, collapsing on his knees. "You made it worse." The blond nodded miserably in agreement, losing his breakfast.

Izaya stayed by his side, handing him the mouthwash, when he was finally done. "Feeling better?" Rinsing his mouth, he returned the bottle to the small cabinet. He caught his reflection in the full length mirror. Shizuo felt the temptation to lift his shirt and check his stomach. Ignoring it he opened the door to their bedroom.

"Shizu-chan, do you remember what I told you?" That tone made him shiver. "Lay down on the bed." The blond stared at him blankly. "What?" His lover grinned. "Strip and get on the bed." His lover's arms wrapped around him, undoing the last button and working his way up. "Flea!" Shizuo sighed, sitting on the edge bed, his shirt laying on the floor. He watched as small candles were placed on the window sill and on the bedside tables. "What are you up to?" A splayed hand pressed against his chest, his lover pushing him back against the sheets. "I am going to help you relax."

The blond shook his head. "Nothing else has worked, I'll rest for a bit." Mr god complex wasn't taking no for an answer. "Roll over, Shizu-chan." Letting out a sigh, he lay on his stomach, feeling the bed dip. There was something in the room, probably more of those scented candles, already he felt sleepy.

His arms were folded above his head, head tilted to the side. His eyes closed, barely moving when his lover straddled his hips. Shizuo's eyes snapped open, hearing the flick of a cap. "Izaya." The flea shushed him, hands moving against his back. A sigh of pure bliss left him, feeling those thumbs work his shoulders. He had no idea why he was feeling so relaxed.

"Better?" He gave a slow nod, ready to fall asleep at any time. Whatever the flea was doing was working a treat. At first he thought Izaya was going to try and have sex with him, once again he found himself pleasantly surprised. His lover kneeded and rolled his back, until he was pain free. Going by how big Celty had gotten, they wouldn't be able to do it again. Which was a shame since it felt so damn good.

"Ne, you're so tense, Shizu-chan. Try and relax." He was relaxed. Shizuo sighed again, the tenseness in his lower back was fading, underneath Izaya's warm hands. He felt the weight shift, the flea no longer straddling him. "Roll onto your back, for me." A shiver ran through him, his lover speaking right against his ear. Ugh, he didn't want to move.

The blond did it anyway, readjusting himself. Izaya hopped back over, straddling his waist. "It's been a while since we were last like this." Shit! He could already feel himself becoming aroused. The cap was flipped open again, the contents smeared over his chest. Like this he could see all of his lover, at the same time, Izaya could see all of him.

That look in those crimson eyes was anything but innocent, sending a jolt of arousal through his body. Damn it. He was sure his lover could feel his cock jump, since he was sitting on it. Izaya said nothing, working on the front of his body, massaging all his stress away, not that he had noticed. Those magic hands were working wonders, Shizuo hissed as one of his nipples were brushed. "Ah, sorry." He could feel those crimson eyes watching him, keeping his eyes closed, he tried to enjoy the sensations, anticipation ran through him, the flea's thumbs brushing against the waist band of his boxers.

It changed to disappointment as they moved away, gently working at his stomach. "Don't tease." Opening his eyes, he glared up at his lover. "Hm? What do you mean? Shizu-chan." Slim fingers danced over his skin, moving lower and lower, before moving back up. With a smirk of his own, he rolled his hips, his arousal grinding into his lover.

The smirk Izaya gave him was predatory, sending slivers of lust through him. "It looks like you enjoyed your massage." His body shuddered, a gasp escaping him, as Izaya ground down on him, hands splayed on his shoulders, dipping his head low, and licking along his neck. "Izaya!"

His voice came out breathless, trying to move into the touch. "Don't. The oil..." His lover continued to lick and nip at his throat. "Are you worried? Don't worry its edible." Which meant he planned this. Not that he was complaining. Sly hands ran down his sides, tickling his skin. More he wanted more. Needed it. Shizuo turned his head, Izaya licking along the shell of his ear.

It seemed his lover wanted to drag things out. His stomach grumbled loudly, making him blush more than he already was. "You're hungry?" The flea stopped what he was doing, climbing off of him and the bed. Damn it, just when things were getting good. His head dropped back down, feeling irritated with himself.

"Shizu-chan, here." Taking the snack, he popped it into his mouth. "Now where were we?" Shizuo grinned, quickly swallowing, his arms around Izaya. His lover grinned back, settling back down on his legs. Nimble fingers found their way back to his boxers, dipping underneath. The blond nearly came there and then. The sexual frustration getting to both of them.

Izaya's slender fingers wrapped around his hardened cock, gently moving his fingers. "Izaya!" There was no telling when his morning sickness would kick in. His own hands fiddled with his lover's pants, feeling the tent press against him. The flea climbed off of him, stripping down to his boxers. They lay next to each other, the lust in those crimson eyes was evident and he had no doubt they mirrored his own.

His hand reached into his lover's boxers, sly fingers touching his own. For the time being his stomach was settled. Shifting forward, he wrapped his fingers around Izaya's need, keeping his grip light. He moved his fist in small movements, his rhythm messing up, when his lover did the same to him. "That's cheating."

He received a smirk in response, an innocent massage had turned into a sexual game. As much as he wanted to give in to his body's wishes, he wasn't strong enough at the moment. He was weak, fragile and nauseous. Words he would never have used to describe himself before. His body arched, as he came, his stomach stirring unpleasantly. He managed to hold back, seeing his lover cum. That was his limit, wiping his hands, Shizuo ran to the bathroom next door. Once he was feeling better, he would make it up to Izaya.

Next:- Undeniable visibility


	20. Undeniable visibility

**Undeniable visibility**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo rolled over, reaching for Izaya. His hand met thin air, landing on their cotton sheets. Blinking slowly, he opened his eyes. He was alone in the large bed. His gaze fell to the alarm clock, that had been turned on its side. Reaching over he turned it over, cursing as he saw the time. His lover had allowed him to sleep in.

Climbing out of bed, he paused on the edge. He didn't feel sick, resting a hand on his stomach, he stood slowly. Still nothing. A smile broke on his face. He risked standing up quickly, still nothing. It was gone. The blond threw himself back on the bed. Fourteen weeks. He felt perfectly fine. His morning sickness was gone.

He was pissed at his lover for letting him stay home, but he knew why he had done it. Izaya made him rest all the time, his health was the number one priority. Bouncing off of the bed, he opened the door, making his way into the shower. Turning on the water, he let the spray, cascade over him.

For once in a long time, he was enjoying himself. The only sign that he was pregnant was his growing stomach. He could take his time doing what he wanted, instead of rushing around, or stopping to throw up. Shizuo reached for the shampoo, rubbing it in to his scalp. He took twice as long as he usually did.

Once he was out of the shower, he dried himself off, letting his hair drip. The blond brushed his teeth, the taste not making him feel worse. Splashing water on his face, he reached for the small tub, Kyouko had given him. He stood in front of the full length mirror, lowering the towel, so his stomach was in full view.

Lifting his hand, he ran it across his stomach, fingers splayed, he could feel it now, the small bump, that would only get bigger, as time passed. He avoided stepping on the scales, he knew he was putting on weight. Opening the tub, he rubbed some of the cocoa butter onto his stomach.

The blond pulled his suit from the wardrobe, already knowing he would need a new one. It still fit, though it was tight around his stomach. Getting dressed, he went back to the mirror, groaning. His belly was sticking out, even this early, he wouldn't be able to hide it. Going back to his clothes, he rummaged through, seeing if he could find anything bigger.

Luckily there were the ones before, Izaya had all his clothes made. The shirt was loose, he may be able to get away with it. Once he was dressed, he made his way into the kitchen, making his porridge and more choco-cheese snacks. After eating, he called a cab, waiting for it to arrive.

Maybe he should learn to drive? He didn't know the path to walk yet, otherwise he would be. Slipping on his shoes, he made sure the door was locked. The cab was already waiting outside. Making sure he had his wallet, he climbed in. "Where to?" Shizuo smiled. "The Great Orihara Industries." He shook his head. "Do you mind stopping off somewhere?"

The blond waited until the cab stopped outside TGOI, paying the driver, he got out, heading into the building. Instead of taking the lift, he took the stairs, using his renewed energy. Holding the carrier bag, he made it to the top floor, making his way along the corridor. He knocked twice, waiting for an answer. "Come in." Pushing open the door, he walked in, closing the door behind him. Crimson eyes widened and then narrowed. "Shizu-chan. Why are you here?" The blond smiled, lifting the bag. "I stopped off at Russian sushi." His lover didn't look happy to see him. "You should have stayed home, protozoan."

Shizuo dumped the bag on the desk, moving around it. Slim fingers rested on Izaya's cheek, their lips touching. "Shizu-chan." It was a warning, he knew he was playing with fire. He kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his lover. "We have a lot to make up for, remember." The blond grinned, seeing the look on Izaya's face.

"You should be resting." The blond sighed, taking a seat on the sofa. "Flea, I haven't thrown up once today." He shook his head at the look of disbelief he was given. "Suit yourself." Opening the small plastic bag, he took out one of his snacks. "I'll drop you off home." Shaking his head, he got up. "I'm going to say hi to everyone."

Well that went well. Taking the stairs two at a time, he made his way to his department. Karisawa was the first to notice him. "Shizu-Shizu!" The otaku left her desk, running to him, hugging him. She stepped back, resting a hand on his stomach. "You're getting bigger. How far along?" The rest of his workmates were watching him. "Fourteen weeks."

He took a seat at his desk. "Shizuo-San. It's good to see you again." He smiled at Mikado. The teen looked like he had settled in. "How's the morning sickness?" He was glad things were back to normal with Kadota. "It's finally stopped. I have my energy back." The six of them spoke between themselves, telling him what he had missed and asking questions.

His phone rang, but he chose to ignore it. It rang twice more before stopping. "What's that bastard done now?" Shizuo shook his head, not happy with how Kida spoke about his fiancé©. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya was leaning against the door frame, eyes narrowed. "I'll see you guys on Monday." Saying their goodbyes, he followed after his lover.

He noticed that he was holding the takeaway from Russian sushi, as they walked back to the car. He felt the urge to run around like a child, his renewed energy, had seemed like it came back in large supply. Still it looked like his intentions had earned him the opposite response. Letting out another sigh, he climbed into the car, slumping against the seat.

There was protective, over protective and then there was the flea. He should have expected it, even though he wanted to make things up with him. His lover unlocked the door, letting them both in. Shizuo took the bag from him, taking out his own portion, sitting on the sofa. "Shizu-chan." After taking a mouthful, he glanced up.

"Yeah?" He could feel those sharp eyes watching him, trying to assess whether or not, he was really better. "Oh, I'm going to need bigger clothes. My others barely fit me." Taking another mouthful, he waited to see what Izaya would do. Mr god complex rubbed a hand through his hair, before sitting down next to him. "You really feel better?"

"Yeah. The morning sickness is finally over." He had already finished his foot, he felt restless. Taking the empty container, he threw it away in the kitchen bin, but that little journey was pointless. Sitting back down, he began playing with the sleeve on his shirt. He needed to do something. "Are you going back to work?"

His lover nodded. "After this you should go back to bed." So that was his response. Leaning over he pressed himself against his lover, flicking his tongue against his lips, letting his tongue mingle, before pulling away. The look Izaya gave him, made arousal shoot through him. "See you later." Making his way to the bedroom, he closed the door, laying back on the bed.

Minutes later the door opened, the flea leaning against the frame. It looked like whatever had been bothering him was gone. "Ne, Shizu-chan." He shivered at that tone, watching Izaya move closer, a predatory look in those eyes, fixed on him. Shizuo swallowed, he may have bitten off more than he can chew. "Since you really want this..." His lover was crouching over him, lips by his ears. "...I'm not stopping."

He didn't know how long his renewed energy would last, or when he would be like a blimp, unable to move properly. Tangling his fingers in Izaya's hair, he brought their lips crashing together, already bucking up against him. "Mm, so impatient." Ignoring that comment, he used his free hand to reach for his lover's belt.

There was more than enough room for both of them to move, even so they kept close, only inches apart. Shizuo let go, pulling his shirt off, showing his toned chest and slight bump. Izaya moved away from his kiss swollen lips, kissing along his jawline. His own hands continued their task of undressing them both. "Nn!" Shit he was already ready to burst.

Izaya wasn't much better, nipping along his throat, creating more marks. Those nimble fingers had already found his sensitive nubs, eliciting another moan from him. How long had it been since they had last been this free to do what they wanted? Once again he bucked up, his lover, grinding against him. "Ah."

He was taken by surprise, his eyes widening as he felt his underwear become damp. Shit. He felt his face heat up, refusing to look at Izaya. The flea carried on, moving down to his baby bump, gently pressing kisses on it. His heart warmed, his cheeks now feeling, like they were on fire. His pants were removed and dropped somewhere on the floor. His damp boxers joined them, leaving him naked beneath his fiancé.

The lust in those crimson eyes, sent shivers down his spine. Izaya stripped off his own clothes. The blond was quickly becoming impatient. The flea was taking his time. He knew it was a test, if he could get through the foreplay, Izaya would believe his morning sickness was gone. His leg was lifted, small kisses were placed along his inner thigh. "Izaya!" It was more embarrassing than he remembered.

His lover continued to smother him with kisses and gentle touches. At last he heard the click of a bottle being opened. "Still feeling okay?" He nodded, opening his legs wider. He knew his lover loved control, but this was ridiculous. They had gone from having sex everyday to barely any. How was he managing to hold back?

Something cold and wet dribbled down his cheeks, a slicked finger, circling his entrance. Shizuo tried to move, wanting Izaya to hurry up and fuck him into the mattress, like he usually did. He couldn't be the only one sexually frustrated. "Izaya!" Another finger slipped into him, joining the first. "Hang on, Shizu-chan." Izaya's voice purred in his ear.

The third pushed past his entrance, all three working inside him. His body jolted, he covered his eyes, with his arm as he felt pleasure run through him, his cock already dripping, precum beading at his tip. "Shizu-chan, get ready." He could hear the lust in his lover's voice. And now he could see the strain on Izaya's face.

Those slim digits left him empty, his lover's cock teased his entrance. Shizuo tried pushing forward, craving that warmth, he hadn't felt in so long. He shuddered as Izaya pushed forward, inching into him slowly. He could see the concentration in those crimson eyes. His hands clawed at the sheets. He felt like a virgin all over again.

His eyes widened as a groan left his lover, Izaya's eyes widening slightly. He blinked in confusion, as he was filled. "Flea, did you just-" his last words were taken in a heated kiss, the still hard length inside him, ploughing into him. His arms wrapped around his lover, meeting every thrust. "Nn! More." Izaya's grin made his heart stop.

Shizuo lay breathless on the large bed, Izaya was next to him, both of them satisfied. Rolling over he kept close to his lover, the flea's arm wrapped around him. He could feel his energy returning to him. Glancing over, he grinned. "Want to go again?" He leaned over, pressing their lips together. "Don't push yourself, protozoan." Letting out a sigh, he kissed him again. That voice made his blood run south. "Don't tempt me." He tried again, finding himself underneath Izaya.

His body was deliciously sated, the familiar map of hickeys, covered his chest and neck, maybe his back, no there was more likely to be teeth marks, reaching up he touched his shoulder, feeling the small indents. His lover had left the room, if he had to guess, it was to stay in control. Shizuo already knew how much he affected Izaya and now he was riling him up on purpose, so they could both get what they so clearly wanted.

Turning over on his side, he watched the small flame flicker. The scent of coffee filtered through his nose, calming him slightly. It wasn't enough. It was never enough, the things the flea had done for him, he couldn't begin to repay. Izaya had been there for him every step of the way, whether it was his sarcastic, teasing or his worry and gentleness. His lover remained by his side, through everything.

There was no denying the truth, Izaya made him feel whole and useless at the same time. Whereas his lover could easily get his words across, from that smart mouth of his. The blond struggled with the basics, after all how long had it taken him to say those three little words? He wanted to do more for the man he had grown to love wholeheartedly.

He didn't notice his lover had come back in to the room, until the bed dipped. His chin was lifted, that sharp gaze looking straight through him, as usual. "Shizu-chan?" Ah, he had made him worry again. "Did we go too far?" Shaking his head, he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "No. Do you want to go back to work?" He had obstructed Izaya's day, with his own needs. "There's no point, I can access everything from here."

There was nothing he could hide from his fiancé any more. "What are you worrying about?" Not thinking, worrying. He already knew. "Nothing." Izaya sighed. "You're biting your lip and your finger is twitching. This is the point you usually go for a cigarette." He didn't reply to that, he had no idea he was so see through. "Is it Kasuka?" He shook his head, his brother wasn't the problem.

"Your parents?" Again he shook his head, the flea hadn't looked away from him once. "Our baby? Something I've done?" The blond sighed. "No, it's fine." He rested his head on Izaya's chest, allowing those slim fingers to card through his hair. "You're doing well. Two more weeks and we'll find out if its a girl or a boy." Nodding his head, he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

When he opened his eyes, they were still in the same position, Izaya's eyes were closed, fingers stilled in his hair. Lifting his head slightly, he took the chance to watch his sleeping lover, taking in the mask of calmness. His lover who could hide anything and know everything. Reaching up, he gently brushed his finger tips across his soft cheek. His hand froze, crimson eyes flicking open, he knew that he had been caught.

"Sleep well? Shizu-chan." Snatching his hand back, he rolled away from the flea. "Yeah." Glancing over he could see the led numbers change. Getting off of the bed, he made his way out of the room. "Where are you going?" Izaya was already behind him, arms around his waist. "I was going to make dinner for us." He shivered as the back of his neck was kissed. "I'll help." Well he hadn't expected that. He thought his over protective lover would send him back to bed, for rest that he no longer needed.

His pyjama top was open, all the buttons undone. He tried doing it up, though his bump stuck out, making the material feel tight and uncomfortable. Giving up he undid the buttons, leaving it as it was. Mr god complex noticed his distress. "I'll order new clothes for you." Shizuo nodded, looking for an apron to wear. Opening the cupboard, he felt his belly brush against the counter. He would only get bigger from now on.

Together they made dinner, though Izaya kept him away from the cooker. He knew he was still being protected. Taking his plate he carried it to the table, sitting down to eat. It wasn't long before both of them were finished, his lover curled up next to him on the sofa, laptop across his knees. Izaya was ordering his new clothes. At last he could feel his energy draining, resting his head on the flea's shoulder, he let his eyes close.

His new clothes arrived the next morning, in different parcels. "Why are there so many?" A hand rested on his, as he was about to rip the box open. "No strength." The box was cut open, by Izaya's sharp blade. "I brought different sizes, for each stage." Pulling out one of his new shirts, made him feel faint. If he was going to be the same size as Celty, he would be huge.

This was it, he couldn't hide it any more, everyone would know just my looking at him. He was pregnant. His lover was carefully checking through the delivery notes. "Everything is here. I'll take out the others." The clothes that no longer fit him. Unpacking everything, he took it all into the bedroom, ignoring the disapproving look from Izaya.

On Monday he would wake up on time and go to work with his lover as usual. He didn't need to be protected, now he could do everything just fine. Shizuo watched Izaya empty his wardrobe, putting everything in bags. He didn't have to do it. Again, there was that feeling. The flea was doing too much for him. Making his way around the bags, he stopped in front of him. "Izaya."

Brushing his fingers through raven hair, he leaned over, lightly brushing their lips together, before backing away. His gaze dropped to the silver ring still on his finger, since they had become slightly swollen, there was no chance of taking it off. At the moment there was only small things he could do. "I'm going to run a bath. Do you want to join me?" That sharp gaze, told him, the flea wanted to do a lot more, than join him. If this was all he could do for now, then he'd make sure Izaya was satisfied.

He ran the bath easy enough, stripping his clothes off and sliding in. At the moment the tub was more than big enough for the both of them, but as he got bigger, who knows. The door closed, the blond shuffling forward, so Izaya could climb in behind him. Maybe they should change it, before he managed to crush his lover, with his baby weight. "You know, Shinra said stress isn't good for you."

Yeah he knew that. Which was why he was trying to stay as stress free as possible. Leaning back, he paused, glancing over his shoulder at Izaya. He couldn't see any discomfort on his face. "Shouldn't you sit in front? Just in case?" The flea grinned nuzzling his neck. "It takes a lot to take me down, Shizu-chan. A little baby weight isn't going to make a difference. Is that what you were worried about?" He could have shook his head. "Yeah, stupid right?"

He flinched slightly at the finger dancing along the shell of his ear. "You know, everyone has a tell, that shows they're lying." Shizuo shrugged, wondering where this was going. "The tips of your ears redden when you lie." Shit, automatically he brought his hand up, covering up his give away. His lover laughed, kissing along his fingers. "I wouldn't worry about it. It took me a while to figure it out."

The blond tried to hide his surprise, his lover was being so honest with him. Still now he knew what to look out for in case he needed to lie in future, though Mr god complex would probably see through everything. "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to find a way to get it out of you?" Shizuo grinned, as tempting as that was. "You...and me. I feel useless being unable to do anything."

Whatever he had been expecting, the soft laugh, vibrating through his back wasn't it. "Such a silly protozoan." He was laughing at him. Turning around he glared at Izaya. "Ah, don't do that Shizu-chan. I might take you right now." He turned back his face flushing. Do what? He was just glaring at him, wasn't he?

"You're the one doing the hard part. Shizu-chan, you're carrying our child. Taking care of you is the easy part." Shizuo scoffed. "Are you saying you're babysitting me?" His lover shook his head, grinning that smile of his. "Nope, you're easier to please." His face flushed. "No, I'm not. Shut up." He tried turning in a way, that Izaya couldn't see his ears. Easier said than done.

"Ah, you're lying again." Raising his hand he splashed his lover, turning around to glared at him. His chin was lifted, the look in Izaya's eyes promising, predatory and full of love for him. "Shizu-chan. I hope you have a lot of energy." He shivered at that tone. How long did they have before the water turned cold? "Not in the bath."

"You're not being honest." Oh come on. "Like you haven't lied before." Turning around, he backed away against the taps, facing the flea. "I haven't lied to you." He said nothing, lowering his gaze to the water, stopping at his chest. Shizuo jolted, pulling his toes back, before Izaya could tickle them any further. The space closed between them, his gaze following every drop of water travelling down his lover's sleek form.

Swallowing thickly, he didn't try too hard, to get away. "Is it just my ears?" He was curious about how much his body told everyone. For a second he didn't think Mr god complex would tell him. "Hm, there's your ears, the way your voice hitches, that's barely noticeable. The way you bite your tongue, to stop yourself." Those nimble hands found their way all over his body. "Your little finger on your right hand twitches, the single tap of your foot. Your body is perfectly honest, or maybe I know you too well."

The flea's hand ducked into the water, fingers stroking underneath his balls. "There isn't a single thing you could hide from me." That sinful voice, flowed through his ears, his body perfectly moulded beneath Izaya. "...That works both ways, flea." His own hand flicked through the water, taking hold of Mr god complex. "Well then, since you think I'm spoiling you too much, I should make you work for it." Shaking his head, he yanked him down, forcefully kissing him. "And now?" His cocky fiancé's grin was feral. "You know what I've told you about tempting me."

Next:- Another visit


	21. Another visit

**Another visit**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. So, I've recently started watching White collar and got hooked. Of course it gave me more plot bunnies, so after I finish a few of my current ones, I'll be doing a thief AU with Izaya as the thief, Kanra as the forger and Shiki as the fence, with Shizuka and Shizuo stuck in the middle, so both yaoi and my first time doing yuri. Anyways onto the next chapter. Enjoy. _

Shizuo groaned in his sleep, rolling over and trying to get back to sleep. He was at the sixteen week mark now. In a few hours they would be driving to see Shinra for his second scan and after discussing it with his lover, they had agreed to find out the gender of their precious bundle. Another groan left him, waking him from a nightmare. He had just started getting them, all of them were bizarre and weirdly vivid. They were either about the baby or Izaya. If they were about the baby, he would sleep restlessly, tossing and turning, waking up in a cold sweat, with wide eyes, hands pressed to his swollen belly, to check everything was okay.

If they were about Mr god complex, then it was a different thing entirely. His eyes would flutter as he moaned in his sleep, his hands automatically rubbing at his body, while his cock swelled, moaning Izaya's name through parted lips. How did he know that? The flea had told him in great detail, a very smug look on his face. When he had denied it, his fiancé happily showed him the video on that damn phone of his.

This time it was about the baby, cold sweat dripping from his forehead as he shot up, eyes wide, already reaching for his pregnant belly. He breathed out a sigh of relief, panicking as he felt a jolt under one of his hands. Something was wrong. Turning his head, he glanced down at his sleeping lover, nudging him awake. "Izaya!" Still sleepy crimson eyes, stared up at him. "Another nightmare?"

"Some-thing's wrong with the baby." The flea sat up, resting a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong, Shizu-chan." The blond grabbed one of those slim hands, resting it on his belly. "There, feel it. I should call Shinra." His confused eyes widened, seeing Izaya smile. "There's nothing wrong. The baby just kicked. They do that."

He let himself be pulled down, resting next to his lover, slim fingers carded through his hair. "Go back to sleep, Shizu-chan." He felt the tiny movement again, this time smiling. If the baby was kicking then that meant it was healthy. Letting his eyes close, he felt Izaya's hand on his stomach, while the other continued to play with his hair. "Good night."

When he opened his eyes again, daylight was already filtering through their window, the comforting scent of coffee flooding his nostrils. Sitting up he blinked in confusion, wondering at what point he had fallen asleep and which parts were one of his vivid dreams. Shizuo rested a splayed hand on his swollen belly, he waited, brow furrowed.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." His lover was resting against the door frame. "Is the baby kicking again?" So that wasn't a dream? "...No." Crimson eyes glittered with amusement. "You look confused, are you fully awake?" Rubbing a hand through his hair, he threw the covers back. "I'm awake." Climbing out of bed, he moved across the room, towards Izaya.

"I'm going to take a shower." Slim arms wrapped around his waist. "Hm. I'll join you." He couldn't hide the grin, if he wanted to. "We have to see Shinra today." Even so, he returned the kiss, backing up against the closed bathroom door. "I'll be gentle. How much sleep did you get last night?" The blond shrugged. "I don't know." Izaya's hand slid behind his back, moving down to his ass.

"Hm, that's not good." His breath hitched, his lover's toned body pressed up against him loosely. "Should I sing you a lullaby then?" Shizuo shook his head at the mocking voice, speaking in a light threatening tone. "Try it, flea." A knee separated his legs, pressing against his crotch. "Ah ah. You, silly protozoan are forbidden to use that strength of yours." Reaching down, he twisted the handle, opening the door, the two of them stumbling inside.

For every step he took backwards, an article of his clothing was removed, whether it was by Izaya or himself. Pulling his pyjama top over his head, he let it fall to the floor, working on his pants. He wasn't watching where he was going, his movements in sync with the flea's, neither one looking away. His back hit the cold tiled wall, the last item to go was his boxers. His lover closed the glass door behind them, reaching for the buttons...

Shizuo slouched in the chair, swirling his spoon around the dish, full of porridge. After spending quite a lot of time in the shower, he was left with a deliciously sore lower back, which although it added to the uncomfortable feeling, was completely worth it. His stomach had grown again, pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to see his own dick. How Izaya was going to get around that, he didn't know.

After finishing his breakfast, with a handful of choco-cheese, Shizuo sat on the sofa, waiting for his lover. Another new rule. He wasn't allowed to bend down or over stretch himself. "Here you go." Taking his shoes, he slipped each one on. Last time Izaya had tried putting them on him, like he was Cinderella. That little scene ended with an embarrassed kick to the face, his strength automatically disabled, so no damage was done. "Ne, Shizu-chan. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Taking Izaya's hand, he pulled himself from the sofa. "Liar, your face is red." Sending him a glare, he made his way to the front door. "Protozoan, you forgot something." Ah, another rule. He wasn't allowed outside, without proper clothing. Whereas before, he used to wear his suit, he now had to wear a jacket as well. Stopping where he was, he glanced down at what he was wearing. The jeans were loose around his waist, but tight around his legs. His shirt, hung loosely from his frame.

Scowling, the blond took his jacket. The flea had tried to get him one like his, which he promptly put a stop to. Instead he had chosen a plain black trench coat, which stopped just below his knee. It kept him warm and covered the bump. Once Mr god complex was satisfied, they finally left the house.

Even though he remained in his usual way, head resting against the window, he could feel the excitement and anticipation running through every fibre of his being. Today he would get to see their baby again, this time they would get a due date and learn the gender. His hand went to his belly, stroking it gently. A new habit he had picked up. He was rewarded with another kick. In the mirror he could see, sharp crimson eyes watching him. "Oi, keep an eye on the road."

"Shizuo! Ready for another scan?" Shinra was as peppy as usual. "Yeah." He followed his friend inside. "So mean, Shinra. I'm here too." Izaya was ignored, the happy doctor, making his way down the corridor. Shizuo shook his head, noticing the large portrait of Celty and Aiko, hanging up in the centre of the room. "She's not going to be happy, when she sees that."

Shinra grinned. "Not if my beloved doesn't find out. On the bed. Same as last time." Shizuo nodded, pulling himself up and laying down. Mr god complex stood ready by the screen. He still flinched at the cold gel, being squirted on his belly. Craning his head, the blond sighed in disappointment at being unable to see their baby.

The device moved over his stomach, instead of watching it, he kept his eyes on Shinra, watching any changes in his expression. He was no expert at reading people, like Izaya. He wasn't even half decent at it. Still he remained anxious, the silence in the room, becoming almost deafening. "Relax Shizu-chan." The second he met those crimson eyes and that smile, he felt the tension drain away.

"Do you want to know the gender?" He shared a glance with the flea, before nodding. "The baby is fine, everything is normal. Congratulations, you'll be giving birth to a boy, in twenty four weeks." Shizuo nodded numbly, not moving as the gel was wiped from his stomach. "I'll do some more printouts for you. I'll still need to check your levels." The grainy pictures had already been handed to his fiancé.

Undoing the button on his cuff, he rolled his sleeve up, baring his arm. "You should go to those classes, I told you about." Glancing down he watched as a thick strap was, looped over his arm and pulled. The tightness around his arm increased momentarily before stopping. "Okay, your blood pressure is normal. Next is your bloods."

This time he looked away, not wanting to see the needle enter his skin. He had always hated them, so the blond tried to remain calm, not wanting to tense, in case the flimsy thing broke. He heard a few clicks next to him and then the thing left his arm. "And done." Turning around he could see the small tubes, full of his blood. "I'm giving you permission to talk to my beloved Celty, Shizuo. From here on, it's going to get worse." Great. "Not as bad as the morning sickness, but it will cause you distress. You have thirteen weeks until you're in the third trimester. In that time you could experience weird dreams, anxiety, heartburn or leg cramps, you'll be urinating a lot more and you might feel sleepier." Shizuo groaned, already dreading the symptoms to come.

"What about after that? Shinra." Izaya had finally decided to join in. "The third trimester?" His lover nodded, climbing onto the bed beside him, taking his hand and rubbing the back, with his thumb in circular motions. "Shizuo, you will then be in the final twelve weeks. Make sure you rest at least two weeks before, just in case. If you feel down, have a baby shower, it cheered my beloved up..." Shinra trailed off, continuing to tell them how much he adored Celty.

"Where was I? Ah, are you having a home birth or a hospital one? It's the normal question I'd ask, but in your case I'd suggest hospital." Shizuo's eyes widened. "So something could go wrong?" His hand tensed and he knew Izaya felt it. "I'm not entirely sure. This is your first child, Shizuo. Besides that, you aren't a woman. This is a first for me. To be safe, I would advice a c-section, instead of trying for a normal birth."

"Shinra! Can I talk to you? I'll be back in a minute, Shizu-chan." He was left alone, Izaya dragging Shinra from the room. The small pile of scans were at his side. He would be having a boy. But what if he was born like him? He flinched hearing the raised voices from the next room. His lover was angry by the sounds of it. He debated whether or not to get off the bed and go to see.

The pair returned minutes later, back to their original selves. Izaya was back up beside him. "Right, well I'll test your blood and let you know the results. You two should start having sex again." The blond felt his face heat up. "Unless you already are... Never-mind, let me know when you've made your decision about the birth. I'll find someone at the hospital I trust."

"Yeah, thanks." What he thought would clear his mind, had instead raised more questions and worries. Getting off of the bed, he followed Izaya out of the door. Neither one spoke until they were back in the car. "What about Hajime?" Shizuo blinked, wondering what his lover was asking. "What?"

"Weren't you listening? The name for our son." Oh. "I don't know. What about Aki?" The flea tilted his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. "No. Maybe we should get one of those baby name books." He smiled, knowing Izaya was trying to distract him, from the swirl of emotion, threatening to drown him.

"Dai?" Shaking his head, he got out of the car, walking up the path to their house. The blond paused, to look over his shoulder. "Daisuke?" Mr god complex caught up with ease, barely breaking a stride. "Hm...no." He knew this game could go on for a long time. He and Izaya rarely agreed on anything. Once the front door had been unlocked, he stepped inside.

"I'll get started on lunch. Anything you want?" Shizuo shrugged his shoulders, closing the door. "Anything is fine." Unzipping his coat, he took it off and hung it up, remembering to take the scans out. "I'll make you some more of those teeth rotting snacks you like." Not liked, craved. "Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna call Kasuka and let him know." His lover was already near the kitchen. "Shizu-chan! Hideaki?"

The blond grinned, phone in hand. "No." He knew that Izaya was pouting. The grin faded at the thought of contacting Kasuka, last time hasn't exactly ended on a high note. Scrolling through the address book, he selected his younger brother's number. While he listened to the call trying to go through, Shizuo took the stairs two at a time, closing the door behind him, as he entered the flea's office.

By the time he was laying on the sofa, the call had gone through, Kasuka picking up on the other end._ Nii-san?_ His brother sounded normal. "Hey Kasuka. Are you busy?" He could hear rustling on the other end. _I'm on a break, what's wrong?_ Ah, there it was. The slight hint of worry, under that mask of blankness. "I had my scan today. Shinra says its a boy."

_Congratulations. Is everything with Orihara-san okay?_ The blond smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine. Kasuka, can you let dad know for me?" There was silence on the other end. _Nii-san? You told them?_ Ah, so his mother hasn't rung up Kasuka to pester him. "Yeah, a while back. Just let dad know."

_I will do. How many weeks until my nephew is born? I can try and arrange some time off_. He shook his head at the thought of causing his brother any trouble. "Twenty four weeks. Don't get in any trouble." There was a loud shout on his brother's end. I have to go. _Keep in touch, nii-san._ Listening to the dial tone, he left the phone on the sofa.

The book his father had given him, was currently in Izaya's possession. It was the best option, considering how much he had been worrying about, opening the damn thing. Not that he didn't know where it was. Shuffling over in front of the desk and opening the small draw, he found what he was looking for. It hadn't been hidden from him. _I'll leave it here, Shizu-chan. When you're ready..._ Shizuo blushed at the memory, they hadn't exactly been sitting on the sofa at the time.

In truth he hadn't known what to expect, when he opened it. Now it was full of colourful post it notes, his lover's handwriting on each one. He had been selfish in that part. Even though he was the one to experience it, growing up intersex. If their son was the same, he and Izaya as parents would have to watch him go through it.

No, not the same. He wouldn't be the same as his parents or his grandparents. Resting a hand on his belly, he glanced down at the swollen bump. No matter who you are, I'll accept you. He didn't know whether or not his baby could hear his thoughts or not, the tiny kick made him smile.

His wrist knocked against the mouse, making the computer screen light up. The flea hadn't turned it off. Guessing at the password, he waited for the desktop to show. His mouth dropped open as he was met with an image of him sleeping on the sofa. By the looks of it, it was taken recently, in the flea's office. His attention was caught by the small folder icon, named Shizu-chan. Glancing up to double check, Izaya wasn't coming, he double clicked the file.

Shizuo's mouth dropped open, embarrassment filing him at the amount of photos. His hand clenched around the mouse, startled at the sound of the door opening. Pain shot through him at the tiny use of his strength, the baby kicking violently. In his hand was pieces of crumbled plastic. Scooping it up, he dropped them in the bin, just as his lover entered. "Shizu-chan?"

The blond had barely scooted over, away from the computer. "Yeah?" Trying to remember everything he had been told, he kept his hands clenched loosely around his phone. "Did you get through?" Nodding his head, he tried not to panic as Izaya came closer, taking a seat next to him. "And?" Shizuo shrugged. "He'll try and be here for the birth."

"That's-" Ah, of course the flea wouldn't miss it. "Shizu-chan. You read the book?" Blinking in confusion, he glanced up, watching the screen saver fill the screen with bubbles. "I had a look." Snatching it from the desk, he kept it by his side. "Flea, if our child, is born like me-" a slim hand clapped over his mouth. "We've been over this protozoan. Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan. Our son is our son."

Shizuo smiled, shaking his head. "Actually I was going to say, if he gets into any trouble, don't kill or threaten anyone." His lover shrugged, giving him a 'who me?' Look. "I'm not making any promises. What happened to my mouse?" It was time to leave. "Did you make lunch?" The flea was a lot quicker. "You used your strength, Shizu-chan." He knew that tone, he knew it very well. "Isamu?"

"It was my turn next. No." Shrugging his shoulders he quickly made his way from the room. "Don't think you're off the hook. What about Kiyoshi?" He was standing at the door frame, looking at the empty room. "I prefer Minori." Izaya leaned on the opposite side. "Truth, huh? What about Satoshi?" Shizuo opened his mouth, closing it again. Clear thinking, quick witted, wise. Everything his lover was. He wished the same for his son. "Yeah. Satoshi it is."

Izaya's smug grin didn't go unnoticed. "When are we going to decorate his room?" His eyes roamed the bare walls, knowing it would have to be done. The flea kicked off of the frame, leaning into him. "When you go into hospital, I'll have someone do it. Now about your punishment for using your strength." The blond stood his ground. "Delete the photos."

"No. Those are mine. Don't think I don't know about your ones." Shit. He turned away, denying everything. He would admit, when Izaya wasn't looking, he took his own photos, not even realising he was doing it. They were stored on a small USB stick, which he made sure he kept hidden. He heard a small click and knew the flea had another one to his collection. "Delete it." He reached for the phone, his lover moving it out of reach. "Make me, Shi-zu-chan." Needless to say, they ended up in the bedroom as he knew they would.

"So the birth classes?" Shizuo shook his head. "No way." His lover accepted it without question. "I'll sort out the maternity and paternity leave." His eyes widened, glancing next to him. "Don't give me that look, Shizu-chan. Do you really think I'd leave you on your own?" No, he knew he wouldn't. "That's your company. Who will take your place?" Somehow he already knew the answer.

"My mother. That way she'll be busy enough, not to tell me what I'm doing wrong. My dad agrees." Already big decisions were being made. "Fine. If Shinra thinks it will be safer for the baby, I'll have the c-section." The flea grinned, rolling on top of him. "That will be another scar, because of me." The blond nodded in agreement. Such a superficial thing, wouldn't be a problem. His over protective fiancé would still love him.

"Now that that's decided..." They were still both naked, after the first round. "What about lunch?" The thought of eating had long ago left his mind. "Shinra gave us permission to do this." Well if he put it that way. His own grin probably matched his lover's one perfectly. "Yeah, he did." Still smiling, he yanked him down, bringing their lips together. Time was running out, in a few weeks they wouldn't be able to make love for a while. "Hey, flea. Lets do this while I still can." He knew he might come to regret that decision as soon as he made it.

Next:- More symptoms


	22. More symptoms

**More symptoms**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Shizuo blinked finding himself in the kitchen. He didn't feel hungry. "Shizu-chan, have you eaten yet? " he blinked again realising what was so wrong with the picture, his stomach was flat as a board. "Where's Satoshi?" Izaya gave him a funny look. "Who? Are you getting sick?" Shaking his head, he tried again. "My baby, flea. Where is he?"_

_Now his fiancé looked concerned, bouncing towards him and placing a cool palm against his forehead. "Hm, no fever. You never had a child Shizu-chan. Men can't get pregnant, silly protozoan." He shook his head, that was impossible, he had been carrying him all this time..._

Shizuo's eyes snapped open, as he shot up in panic, head resting against his knee. It was the best he could manage with his pregnant belly. He could feel the cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Both hands going to his stomach. "Still there. Good. Still there." His eyes were still wide, full of panic and confusion, that still lingered from his nightmare.

A hand rested on his back, making him jump. "Shizu-chan." He knew that voice, knew the concern in it. A single nod and two comforting arms were wrapped around him. "It was just a bad dream." Shaking his head, he clung to his stomach, trembling as he moved his fingers along his bump. "Look at me." It took him a while to calm down. It was stupid, how many times he had gone through the same routine.

Remaining frozen in place, he slowly thawed, his lover's hand rubbing his back slowly, anchoring him to reality. One the flea was happy, he was left alone for a few minutes. A mug of hot chocolate was held out to him, which he gratefully took. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the flicker of a flame, the candle next to their bed was relit.

"You want to talk about it?" Shizuo smiled, despite how he was feeling. Izaya could have been a therapist. "...No. It's fine." Silence filled the room, the blond slowly sipping his hot chocolate, the trembling had stopped, both hands still on the mug. "You can take the day off." He shook his head gently. "What time is it?" The flea was silent, which meant he had woken up in the middle of the night again.

The dreams and nightmares hadn't stopped, they had continued on. He was now at the twenty six week mark and things were slowly going from bad to worse. The only good thing about his current condition was that he was still having sex with Izaya and that meant a lot. Without Mr god complex by his side, he didn't think he would get any further. His fiancé had become irreplaceable.

Their baby was growing bigger inside him, becoming more active with the kicking. He was spending a lot more time in the bathroom now, his bladder weak. It didn't help with the fact, that he was becoming sleepier. For the past few weekends he had been dead to the world, waking mid afternoon. Finishing his hot chocolate, Shizuo placed the mug on the side, swivelling around, so he could climb out of bed.

His belly had grown bigger, making it harder for him to move. According to Kyouko and Celty, it could get even bigger. He had carried on using the cocoa butter he had been given, his cravings were now under control. He was still eating the same as before and still trying to go through everything as normal as he could. Everyone was there to support him, Shinra, Celty, his workmates, his future in laws and Izaya. Closing his eyes, he turned over facing away from the flea. But moving closer, slim arms wrapped around his chest. "Go back to sleep, Shizu-chan." Nodding his head, he let himself sink back under, this time his sleep was peaceful.

The sound of their alarm, filtered through his sleep, forcing him awake. Shizuo opened his eyes just in time to see his lover, slam his fist on the snooze button. "You can go back to sleep if you want." Shaking his head, he pushed himself up, getting out of bed. Walking slowly, he kept a hand on his belly. The alarm had been set earlier, so he had more time to get ready. "If you need anything..." Waving the offer away, he made it to the bathroom door. "Don't fall asleep in the bath again." His lover was still in bed, resting on his arms. "It was once." Closing the door behind him, he headed for the toilet.

Two hours. That was now the amount of time he had to get ready in the morning. Sitting down, he stretched his legs out in the bath. The door was left unlocked, in case Izaya wanted to join him or check up on him. His lover knocked on the door before coming in. "Enjoying your bath?" Nodding his head, he watched the flea undress, stepping into the shower. He could still see the silhouette, imagining the beads of water, travelling down his lover's skin. Turning away, he stifled a groan. Since when had he become so perverted? Laying back he stared at the ceiling, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

"...chan! Shizu-chan! I told you not to fall asleep." Opening his eyes, he could see Izaya hovering above him. His hair was wet, so he must have only got out of the shower. Which meant he hadn't been asleep that long. Draining the bath, he stepped out, reaching for the towel. "Do you need help with that?" Scrubbing at his hair, he met his lover's gaze. "Help with what?" He knew though, as soon as he saw that look. Looking down, he couldn't see past his swollen belly. "We still have time left." Wrapping the towel around his waist, he followed Izaya into the bedroom. Taking a seat on the bed, he lay back against the pillows, holding his belly, though it made no damn difference, he still couldn't see anything. He could feel though and that was what counted.

Shizuo could feel Izaya's hand barely touching him, but it was there, thin fingers curling around his morning wood. The loose grip tightened just slightly, the hand beginning to move against his skin. Giving up on trying to see, he let his head flop onto the pillow. Closing his eyes only heightened what he was feeling, the imagery in his mind, working by itself.

In truth he wanted nothing more than to return the favour. He was over half way now, just a bit more and then he could make up for lost time. "Izaya." The voice that left him, couldn't have been his own. He couldn't remember being that needy for pleasure. "Shizu-chan." He had a feeling that what he saw in that crimson gaze, was a reflection of his own. "We might be a bit late for work." At this point, he couldn't care less.

Once Mr god complex parked the car, Shizuo un-clipped his seatbelt, his hand brushing against the extra padding that had been added, so the strap didn't cut into him, now that his pregnant belly stretched it to its limit. The passenger seat had been moved back and tilted to give him more room. It had been done without his knowledge, but he had to admit it helped a lot.

His lover now parked the car the opposite way, so instead of stepping into the road, he was standing on the pavement outside TGOI. Keeping a wide berth from the smoking area, he was ushered into the building. Shizuo knew without a doubt that not everyone accepted him. He could pin point the people that stared at him, whispering to each other. He couldn't blame them, no one outside his inner circle knew that he was pregnant.

The rest of the company had been notified about his pregnancy. Not over the tannoy like everything else, instead Izaya called each individual department into his office, going through his condition. At first he hadn't wanted to let anyone know, but once he had gotten bigger, he wasn't given a choice. So along with his friends and family knowing, the entire company knew as well. Surprisingly there wasn't that much of an uproar. Maybe because the first few had been fired by his lover, he wasn't there for that conversation. Most of the female staff supported him, knowing what he was going through. No one was scared of him any more, people actually stopped to talk to him.

Taking the lift up, he followed the overly familiar path to his lover's office. Pushing open the door, he froze. Instead he let go, reaching for the bathroom door. "See you in a bit." It was the same routine every damn morning. "Yeah, don't take too long, I want my coffee." Izaya had backed off slightly, letting him make the drinks again, although they took it in turns.

Like every morning he missed the morning announcement, but since it was the same each time, it didn't make a difference. When he finally got into the office, he could see the small plate of his choco-cheese snacks. The scented candle was already lit, fragrance spreading around the room. Quickly glancing at the CCTV, he could see his work mates were happy.

Setting Izaya's coffee down on his desk, he placed his mug of hot chocolate next to it, taking a seat on the sofa. His laptop was in its usual place on the arm of the sofa. Pulling out the small semi circle stand, that fit around his stomach, he placed the laptop on top, loading the device. As usual Shizuo got into work pretty quickly, managing to get through to lunch and only having to empty his bladder eight times. It was a good day.

On the CCTV he could see the desks empty in his department, knowing where they were all going. "Shizu-chan, aren't you going to lunch?" Shaking his head, he barely managed to cover a yawn. Pushing the small table away, he laid down, grabbing the pillow and blanket neatly folded on the sofa. "Wake me up in an hour." Closing his eyes, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking up into those crimson eyes. Blinking in confusion, Shizuo went to move, a hand stopping him from doing so. Since when was Izaya his lap pillow? Even so, he welcomed the gentle fingers, that soothed his scalp in soft circular motions. "Has an hour gone?" His lover shook his head. "Go back to sleep."

The blond grinned, but nodded his head anyway. "Liar." Ever since Mr god complex had told him about his tells, he had paid attention, watching every inch of his lover. It taken a while, but he had finally picked up on it. "What makes you say that?" He could tell by the tone, Izaya was half joking, half serious. "Figure it out yourself." Sticking his tongue out, the blond turned over to go back to sleep. "Tell me, Shizu-chan." It felt good to know something the flea didn't.

Sitting up, he let out a hiss. That was another symptom. Grabbing at his leg, he tried to get rid of the pain, the muscles in his leg becoming horribly tight, he tried to move his foot, finding that he couldn't even bend his toes. Everything hurt. Gritting his teeth, he tried loosening the muscle. "Shizu-chan, calm down." He tried, he really did, remembering the last time, he had rushed to get rid of it. He had been unable to walk for a while, his legs so damn sensitive.

His lover moved from the sofa, forcing him to lay back against the pillow. Shizuo's leg was rigid, his foot fixed at the wrong angle. "I've got it." His pant leg was lifted, so the flea could get to his bare skin. Skilled fingers glided along his leg, slowly adding pressure as they gently massaged his leg, loosening the cramped muscle.

"Stay still, relax." He could slowly feel it working, the pain dulling, making him believe the cramp was gone. Even so, he kept perfectly still, Izaya's hands were around his bare foot, slowly moving his ankle in small circular motions. "Is it gone?" Attempting to bend his leg, Shizuo nodded in relief. "Yeah, it's gone now." Sitting up, he added pressure to his leg, as if he were about to stand. Nothing. It had been dealt with correctly this time. "Thanks." Mr god complex got up from where he was kneeling. "No problem. How's the other one?" Moving his other leg, he let out a sigh of relief. "That one is fine."

His lover grinned, rummaging through a bag on his desk. "You haven't eaten anything yet, I picked us up something." The blond pulled himself up right. "Ootoro again?" Taking the take away box, he lifted the lid, groaning loudly. "I'm not eating this." He would have attempted the sushi, if that's what Izaya had brought. Instead he looked at the amount of green in the box. Salad. Really?

Sure he had attempted to eat healthily, letting Mr god complex cook most of the meals, eating a few vegetables here and there, leaving the rest on his plate. But this was nothing except for vegetables. He recognised a few that he ate. Lifting one of the green pieces, Shizuo looked at his lover. "What is this?" The damn flea grinned. "Lettuce. Try it, you might like it."

He sincerely doubted that. Picking up the white plastic fork. He moved the salad around the container, quickly losing his appetite. "Did I do something to piss you off?" The blond was met with laughter, though not unkind or mocking. "You couldn't if you tried, protozoan. Guess it was a bit early to try you on salads." You think? The container was taken away from him and left on the desk.

His gaze was drawn to the CCTV screen. The desks were empty, in all departments. Every screen showed a blank room. "Where is everyone?" Izaya was still grinning. "Third floor, conference rooms. I'll join you in a bit." Shaking his head in confusion, Shizuo got up slowly, moving to the door. Already he could feel the weight pushing against him. Letting out a sigh, he went for the toilet instead.

The door to Izaya's office was now closed, but he could still see him through the glass panels, on the phone talking animatedly. Crimson eyes caught his own, his lover waving him away. Turning around he trudged to the elevator, wondering what was going on. Once the doors opened, he stepped inside.

The damn thing still hadn't been fixed, no matter how many times he said about. Going as far as adding it to the expense list. As usual he was hesitant about getting inside, the thing was dangerous on a normal day, now that he had a bit of extra weight, it was deadly. The doors slid shut, taking him down to the third floor.

His lover was up to something. He wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take. The lift jolted, as it stopped at the third floor, the doors slowly groaning as they opened. Shizuo blinked. He wasn't alone. The floor had been completely renovated, before it was a row of five large conference rooms that were hardly ever used, they were gone. "Heiwajima-san." Glancing up he could see one of the women from the accounts department waving at him.

"Takara-san, right?" The woman nodded, smiling up at him. She was small and kind, her blue eyes were always bright. "You remembered." Everyone knew how rubbish he was at remembering names, a few had joked about wearing name tags to help him out. Takara and he had become close, after the announcement, she was married with two children of her own. "Come on, I saved you a seat."

Blinking in confusion, he followed her through the double doors, finding himself standing in a large spacious area. He wasn't alone, the modified room, had been changed, so that tables were grouped together. It reminded him a bit of the school cafeteria. No, that's exactly what it was. Mr god complex had the unused rooms, turned into a café for the entire company. The blond felt his face heat up, knowing that it was mainly because of him, now he had no reason to feel shy or self conscious.

"Shizu-Shizu, Tak-Tak." Somehow everyone in the company was becoming a lot closer, beforehand it had been confined to each department and now, he was talking to different people all the time. As soon as he sat down he could tell, that Izaya hadn't skimped on the tables or chairs. The tables were polished and smooth, the chairs incredibly comfortable, to the point he could sit back and fall asleep.

On his table was his department, Mikado and Kida were sitting next to each other, Walker and Erika, then on his side it was Kadota and Takara, a spare space for his lover. The table following on was the rest of the accounts department, the one further up was the I.T department, he didn't really know the rest as of yet.

The doors opened again, everyone looking up as Izaya walked in. Sometimes he forgot that his lover actually had responsibilities. "Good afternoon, my precious humans. As you can see, a few changes have been made to this floor. Rather than leave it go to waste, I've had this floor renovated as a cafeteria." Those that hadn't figured it out gasped. "As you can see, there are various vending machines along the wall. The counter is there for you to order from. At the moment the menus will be fixed, but if you have any ideas, submit them to the box on the side."

The sound of clapping filled the room, making him look around in awe. "What's that look for?" He hadn't noticed Izaya coming up behind him. Feeling his face heat up, he covered his ears, his lover taking the saved space next to him. "When did you do this?" His lover only grinned. Resting his face on his hand, he didn't look at the flea, while he mumbled. "Thanks."

He did shiver when Izaya got too close for comfort, whispering in his ear. "You're welcome, Shizu-chan." Every syllable was drawn out and breathed against his ear. Damn it, he was sitting in the same room as the rest of the company. Glancing up,he could see those close to him, had politely turned away. Kida was grinning. Mikado had his head lowered blushing. Karisawa, was leaning forward, eyes gleaming. He was saved further embarrassment by Kadota, who handed him a menu, he could bury his head in.

His eyes scrolled down, licking his lips as he read the dessert menu. It was quickly snatched from his loose grip. "No cake." Groaning, he rested his head on the cool wood of the table. "You choose then." Though he knew that was what he was planning anyway. "I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much, Shizu-chan." He felt sorry for those sitting around Izaya. Still his eyes didn't leave that slim back as his lover made his way to the counter to order for them.

It occurred to him that the flea had saved him from showing off his pregnant belly, by ordering for him. It made Shizuo smile, his plate set down in front of him. His eyes widened glancing at his lover. "Are you teasing me again?" He had been told by his lover nothing sweet, but on his plate was tamagoyaki. "Hurry up and eat, protozoan, before I change my mind." Leaning over he copied Izaya's early movement, brushing his lips against his lover's ear. "Thanks."

Izaya shivered, making him smile as he turned his attention to his plate, a few mouthfuls and he had demolished it, clearing his plate. Glancing around the room, he could see everyone was already eating, the room full of chatter. Trust the flea to order ootoro. It was warm and comforting, everyone in the room was getting along, becoming like a family to him. When he had first met Izaya he had practically been alone and now he had all of this. The extra connections and emotional ties, that wouldn't have been possible if not for his lover. He had Kasuka, his future in laws, everyone at Artic, everyone at TGOI, hell even his parents deep down. He smiled at the small kick inside his stomach. He had his hot possessive unstoppable lover and he had their son. At that point in time he felt like the luckiest person in the world. Not that he would repeat that to Izaya.

Next:- Curing depression


	23. Curing depression

**Curing depression**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Thirty four weeks pregnant, he was sure he had gone through everything, it looked like that wasn't the case. Shizuo had been through the bloatedness, the cramps, the moodiness, the sore breasts, nausea and vomiting. He had suffered through being ravenous, the weird dreams, the peeing, constipation and sleepiness.

He had gone through it all and now that he was near the end, in the third trimester, he had enough. He was huge, his stomach getting in the way of everything, he spent most of his time in the toilet and waddled around like a fucking penguin. Now all he wanted was this child out of him. The blond didn't think the cocoa butter would work that well any more.

Ah, that was another thing. He couldn't be called blond any more. His hair hadn't been cut or dyed since he found out he was pregnant. It was a mix of his original and faded blond strands, all his roots had shone through. It was getting long too, now his hair touched his shoulder, his bangs covering his eyes. Being pregnant sucked.

It was Thursday, so he was stuck on the sofa, trying to find away to type that didn't brush his belly every few minutes. He had stopped having sex with Izaya as well. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just didn't feel like it. Shizuo could barely manage to look in the mirror at the moment, let alone stand on the scales.

The birthing procedure had been booked, the date decided. Everything was ready. He would be having a c-section at the hospital. In three weeks he would be leaving TGOI. He didn't know when he would see them again. Slamming the laptop down, he dropped it at his side, alerting his lover. "Shizu-chan?"

Pulling himself up from the sofa, was slow and hard work. Waddling over to the recliner, he reached for the handle, elevating his legs in the air. Closing his eyes, he tried to get some sleep. It was impossible. This week alone he had become a clean freak, making sure everything was absolutely spotless.

So how could he sleep, when he could feel small dust particles under his fingers. The office was filthy again. Pulling himself out of the chair, he made his way slowly over to the kitchen, knowing those crimson eyes were watching him, every step he made. Opening the cupboard, he pulled out the cleaning supplies. Slipping on a mask, he carried what he needed out into the office.

"Shizu-chan! What are you doing?" Mr god complex was out of his spinning chair, trying to take everything away from him. Shouldn't he know that already? "I'm cleaning." He reached out to snatch one of the bottles back. "You don't need to. I have cleaners for that." Shizuo scoffed. "Clearly they aren't doing their jobs."

Taking everything off of Izaya's desk, he sprayed the polish on, taking a duster in his hand. "Protozoan, sit down and rest." Ignoring his lover completely, he moved the duster in circular motions, making sure everything was clean. Leaving them where they were, he waddled around to the other side of the desk, picking up the keyboard, he held it over the bin, shaking it upside down. "This is what you get when you eat at your desk." He watched the amount of dirt falling into the bin.

"There, you've cleaned. Sit down." Shaking his head, he cleaned his small desk, moving onto the CCTV screens. Once he was done, he turned back to Izaya. "Do you keep a vacuum in here?" His lover groaned, rubbing a hand through his hair. "No. You've done enough." Looking through the bottles, he looked for one that cleaned windows.

"Shizu-chan! Get your coat. I'll take you home." His eyes widened. The day had barely started. "Why? I'm fine." His fiancé only shook his head, removing the cleaning products from his hands. "You're distracting me. You can clean at home, if you really have to." Nodding his head, he went to get his coat. Good, because of work, he wasn't able to clean properly.

The flea grumbled something under his breath, as he attempted to clean the rail in the elevator. As soon as they were at ground floor, he was pulled out, forced to follow Izaya's pace as he was dragged to the car. He found himself looking at the window screen. "Iz-" he was cut off by his lover. "Leave my car alone, Shizu-chan." Pulling his seatbelt on, he clenched his hands together.

Shizuo was ushered back into the house, the flea looking exhausted. "Stay there." He watched as Mr god complex pulled a phone from his pocket. Turning around he looked around the room, knowing what he had to do. Since crouching was useless and out of the question, he took a seat on the floor, rummaging under the sink, where they kept their cleaning supplies.

"Shizu-chan. I have to go back to work. If you need anything call me." Nodding his head, he went back to reading the labels on the bottles. His chin was lifted, a soft kiss pressed against his lips. "Make sure you rest." Nodding again, he took out what he needed. "Yeah, see you later." He waited until the door closed, before pushing himself up from the floor.

He was finally alone, all week Izaya had tried to stop him doing anything. He knew this new phase was irritating, so in truth he had expected to be sent home. At least here he couldn't get into any trouble. Coffee eyes roamed the room. Their home wasn't suitable for a child yet. Leaving everything on the table, he went in search of Izaya's office.

Shizuo was busy cleaning the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. A big grin, appeared on his face. "Hang on, I'm coming." Opening the door, his smile briefly dropped. He had hoped it would be the delivery van. "Kyouko." He couldn't get close if they hugged, so instead he patted her shoulder. His lover hadn't exactly left him alone. "Shizuo, I came to see how you were doing." Letting her in, he closed the door.

"I was just cleaning." Izaya had probably told her everything. "I see, do you want any help? Dear." Smiling at her, he offered another mask. They could get it done a lot quicker with two people. "Why are you cleaning?" Shizuo thought that would be obvious. "For when the baby comes. I don't want him getting sick." His future mother in law nodded. "That's thoughtful. But you know that breathing chemicals in can be harmful."

His eyes widened. No he hadn't known that. Turning the bottle over he looked at all the hazard symbols. Putting it back, he took his mask off. "What can I do then?" A slim manicured hand took his own, leading him to the sofa. "If the cleaning bothers you that much, I can do it or I can call Izaya back." Shaking his head, he slumped into his seat.

"Has the doctor taking care of you mentioned a baby shower?" The no longer blond thought back, he vaguely remembered Shinra mentioning it. "Yes, he did. What is it?" The woman next to him grinned. "It's to celebrate the coming birth of your baby. Where everyone you invite has to present you with a gift."

"So like an early birthday party?" Kyouko nodded. "Everything you get will be for the baby. I picked up some invitations for you." Shizuo looked at the tiny pack. "Do I invite everyone?" Izaya's mother shook her head. "Only women, with the exception of you." That made it easier. "It would be better to have it soon. Lets say Saturday."

"Isn't that too soon?" Kyouko shook her head. "This is a way to cheer you up, the sooner the better." Taking the pen, he looked at the white card with a thin blue border. _You are invited to attend Shizuo Heiwajima's baby shower_. After writing the date and time down, he filled in the name for the first one, slotting it into the matching envelope. "This one is yours."

He found himself in an awkward hug, trying to return it. "You have nothing to worry about. You'll be a wonderful mother." Dropping his head, he let his hair fall across his face. Everyone believed he could do it, everyone was there to support him. "Now, lets fill out the rest." Shizuo grinned reaching for the next. He knew exactly who to invite.

He was done by the time the doorbell rang again. "Hang on, I'm coming." This time when he opened the door, he was met with a man on uniform, holding out a device. "Shizuo Heiwajima?" Nodding his head, he took the device. "Sign there." Scribbling his signature, he handed it back. A number of slim square boxes were placed against the wall. The man's gaze dropped to his pregnant belly, before turning away. Closing the door, he counted his parcels.

They were all there. He didn't need to but he lifted the light box, with both hands. "Things for the baby." Shizuo grinned, removing the tape and Showing Kyouko the first baby gate he had brought. "You know you don't need those yet." Shrugging his shoulders, he removed the fixings. "I know. I needed something to do." His messy hair was ruffled. "We should get these up, before Izaya gets home." He liked Kyouko.

By the time his lover got home, they had nearly done all of them. One for the garden, one for the kitchen. Then there was the bedroom, bathroom, one at each doorway. The last two were the stairs, top and bottom. Kyouko was doing the one at the top, while he was on his knees at the bottom of the stairs. "Shizu-chan, I'm home." Needless to say, Izaya wasn't happy. "What are you doing?" Looking up from where he was sitting, he met that sharp gaze. "Kyouko and I are putting up baby gates."

"I can see that, Shizu-chan. I told you to rest." His lover looked past him. "Mum, you said you would take care of it." At the top of the stairs he could hear soft laughter. "I did. Shizuo is having a baby shower on Saturday." He could see Izaya was getting close to the edge. Turning the screw tight, he placed the screwdriver on the floor. "Izaya, can you help me up?"

His lover crouched down, sliding slim arms under his own. Pushing against the wall, he waited until he was steady. Leaning over he placed a kiss on the flea's soft lips. "Thanks. I'm going to rest for a bit." He could see the relieve in those crimson eyes. "Thanks for today, Kyouko." His future mother in law grinned. "You're welcome, Shizuo." Unlocking the baby gate, he waddled into the bedroom, climbing onto the bed and snuggling under the covers. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Shizuo found himself looking up at the ceiling when he opened his eyes. He no longer slept on his side anymore, it only made his body ache. Turning his head, he looked at the led numbers. Throwing the covers back, he almost rolled out of bed. His stomach grumbled followed by a kick inside him. Steadying himself, Shizuo waddled to the door frame, seeing His lover sitting on the sofa. Pushing the gate open, he moved to join him.

"Sleep well?" Nodding his head took less energy than talking, he was already out of breath. "Yeah. You should have woken me up." But he knew why Izaya had done it, it was the same reason why Mr god complex did everything. For his sake or the baby's. "you needed to rest. I'll heat your dinner up." A hand rested on his shoulder, telling him to stay where he was. His mouth twitched, even so he stayed where he was. He had caused his lover enough trouble.

Shizuo pulled out the small table in front of him. It was higher than the glass coffee table, similar to the one he used for his laptop. Instead of handing him the plate, the flea put it on top of the table, probably so he didn't burn himself. "Thanks." Izaya sat down next to him, clearly wanting to say something. "How are you feeling? Shizu-chan." Finishing his mouthful, he slouched back against the cushions. "...Better, than before."

He knew why Mr god complex was on edge, why he was constantly asking about how he felt. As soon as he had slid into a negative frame of mind, Shinra had been called. They were worried he was going to relapse, that his mind was going to shut down again. It wasn't the case. Sure he felt down and miserable, but Shizuo had accepted it. With Izaya's help he had pushed through into the final stages. "Good. Mum told me about the baby shower."

Finishing his food, he moved the table away, slowly swivelling his body, so he could rest his head on Izaya's lap. "She thinks it will help cheer me up." Those long fingers were playing with his hair again. "It needs cutting." He couldn't help but be honest when his lover was being so gentle. "Do you feel up to going to the hairdressers?" Shaking his head, his eyes followed the flea's chin, watching the way his lips moved. "I could call someone out for you?"

Shizuo didn't answer, he had a feeling Izaya was going to do it anyway. Reaching up and wrapping his arms around the slim neck, he pulled his fiancé down, giving him a small peck on the lips. Letting go his arms dropped back onto the sofa. "What was that for? Shizu-chan." Feeling his face heat up, he turned his head away. Like he didn't know.

The next morning he felt better, the invitations were clutched loosely in his hand. His lover grabbed his arm when he tried walking away. "Shizu-chan, you're not wandering around the building." It was a lost argument, so he found himself in Izaya's office once again. "I need to give these out." A mug of hot chocolate and his snacks were set down in front of him. Mr god complex had his own coffee.

"I'll call them over the tannoy. Or you can do it." Him? Speaking over that thing? Shaking his head, he shoved one of the choco-cheese into his mouth. "Then I'll do it." The invitations were taken from him, crimson eyes flicking over the names. Lowering his head, he couldn't watch as Izaya made the morning announcement.

_Good morning my lovely humans. I hope you are all working hard. If you have any problems, please go to your line managers or come to me._ There was nothing about him. Everything was being made stress free. _Can the following report to my office:- Karisawa from admin, Takara and Ayame from accounts, Hinata, Hirumi and Karin from I.T. That's all._

Shizuo glanced over at the CCTV, watching their reactions. Walker and Kadota looked panicked as Erika bounced from the room, a notebook in her arms. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The six women shuffled in. "All yours, Shizu-chan. I'll take these ones." Meaning he wasn't allowed anywhere near Artic. "Shizu-chan. Are you sure you want me to give out the last one?" No, he wasn't. But she was part of his life, he had to try. "Do it." He could tell Izaya wasn't happy. "I'll be back soon."

"Shizu-Shizu, you wanted us?" It was Karisawa that ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I wanted to give you these." The high pitched squeal made him cover his ears, it didn't help one bit. "You're having a baby shower?" It was Takara that had opened hers first. "Tomorrow. I best get shopping." Hinata,the short blond smiled. "I'll definitely be there." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

When his lover returned, he walked in to find everyone still in the office, either on the floor or sitting next to him, with hot drinks in their hands. The ones that didn't know Izaya that well froze, looking at the time. Takara smiled and waved, while Karisawa jumped up. "Iza-Iza, you're back. We were all looking after Shizu-Shizu." The flea had been gone just under an hour and a half, they had been with him the whole time. "I see. You can all go back to work now."

His new friends put their mugs in the sink before making a quick exit, only Takara and Karisawa remained behind. "Iza-Iza. Can we leave early today?" Mr god complex dropped into his chair, spinning in small semi circles. "Why? You know the rules. You've already had an extra hour." Shizuo had to admit, stern Izaya was a fucking turn on.

Crimson eyes flickered to him briefly, as if his lover could tell what he was thinking. "Oh, but Iza-Iza, we have to buy presents for Shizu-Shizu." As soon as he knew it was for his sake, he knew Mr god complex would cave. "An hour earlier and that's it." The two women grinned before running from the office. Izaya said nothing, as the door closed, he thought it would be better to keep silent, knowing that once again Karisawa had got her own way.

At twelve he was woken up by his lover, who helped him up from the sofa. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Lunch time." His mood dropped quickly, the smile fading. "Lets get some lunch." Together they made their way to the third floor, Izaya trying to cheer him up. Stepping outside of the lift, Shizuo leaned back against the wall. Their baby was very active today, making him feel worse.

"Shizu-chan?" Mr god complex paused, realising he wasn't following. "I'll be there in a minute." Removing a hand from his belly, he waved his lover away. Not that the flea listened. Izaya crouched down, resting on his knees, head resting on his swollen tummy, slim hands pressed on either side. "Stop causing your mummy so much trouble, Satoshi." Closing his eyes, he tried not to notice everyone staring at him. This was embarrassing. "Flea, cut it out!"

Shizuo was ignored, his lover continued to nuzzle his swollen belly, underneath all the embarrassment, it did feel good. Opening his eyes, he watched Izaya, giving into the urge to run his fingers through that soft raven hair. The two of them slipped into their own world or maybe he should say the three of them. Blinking rapidly he tried to stop the tears threatening to fall. "Shizu-chan."

Crimson orbs stared into his own. Gentle fingers resting on his cheek. "What's wrong?" He could see the concern for him. "Nothing." Everyone had decided to clear out, leaving them alone. "You're feeling down again?" Shaking his head, he rested his head on his lover's shoulder, his unruly hair flopping forwards. "No. I'm...happy." His arms awkwardly wrapped around Izaya's neck. He couldn't bring him as close as he wanted to.

"That's a good thing, protozoan. It's not a reason to cry." Their fingers entwined, the flea leading him back into the lift. "What about lunch." His lover kissed him, returning them to the top floor. "Later." Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Shizuo clung to him. "Yeah." For now he just wanted the two of them alone. His moods were becoming unstable again.

Saturday morning came quickly. He found himself already awake, looking forward to this afternoon. Though he still felt uncomfortable and nervous. He hoped it all went well. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya lay curled up against him, head rested on his shoulder. "Morning." Already the scent of coffee filtered the room. "Are you looking forward to today?" Shizuo paused before answering. "...Did you hand out the last invite?"

They had yet to talk about it. It looked like Mr god complex had deliberately avoided the subject. "It's not going to help with the stress." Turning his head, he gazed into those crimson eyes. "Izaya." His lover sighed. "Yes, I delivered it. If anything happens, you make sure you call me. Promise me, Shizu-chan." His hair flopped in front of his face, when he nodded. "You know I will." The flea would be checking up on him anyway.

"Shizu-chan..." He knew why Izaya was worried, it had been one of the biggest problems in his life. But this was for his baby, so the last invitation, he had been hesitant to write. Even so, he had filled it out and now the flea had delivered for him. Whether she turned up or not, Shizuo had invited his mother. It was a big risk, it could end really badly, stressing him out.

Yet he wouldn't be alone. He had all of his friends coming new and old, not to mention Kyouko would be there. Vorona and Anri had been invited and now he would find out if they had figured it out or if the pair knew what they were walking into. Everything had been set. Shizuo raised his head a little, giving up completely. "What time is it?" Izaya rolled away from him. "It's just gone six." There was a long time to go.

His lover's lips pressed against his own. Another kiss being placed against the covers, where his pregnant belly showed. "Come on, lets get some more sleep." Those sharp crimson eyes had already closed, weighing down his shoulder. The choice had been removed from his hands. "Damn it, flea." Closing his own eyes, he found himself drifting off pretty quickly.

Next:- Baby shower


	24. Baby shower

**Baby shower**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter._

"No." His lover blinked, clinging to his arm. "It's my house." Shizuo shook his head, seeing Izaya and Kyouko glaring at each other. "It's Shizuo's baby shower, you can't be here." Crimson eyes narrowed. "I'll be upstairs in my office." Izaya's mother shook her head. "I said no." There was less than an hour before everyone started turning up.

He should have known, Mr god complex wouldn't leave him alone. Kyouko had turned up to find Izaya still there. "Your father needs to see you anyway." The two were both trying to get their own way. Resting a hand on his lover's shoulder, he broke away from the grip. "I'll be fine Izaya. I'll call you if anything happens."

With two against one, Izaya was made to leave. His lover hadn't been happy at all. Kyouko grinned, walking away to start preparations. "Shizu-chan." Slim arms wrapped around his neck, Izaya standing next to him. Turning his head to the side, he pressed their lips together. It was awkward but they were finding other ways to become closer.

Moving his own arms, they stood side by side, lips joined. Tilting his head, he tried to find a better position, licking at Izaya's lips. His eyes slipped shut feeling an overly familiar wet muscle pushing into his mouth. Letting out a groan, he moved his own tongue, curling it around his lover's. already he could feel his knees weaken. His grip tightened, small moans leaving both of them, Shizuo didn't want to pull away, he didn't want Izaya to go.

Even so, time was up. Breaking apart, both of them were breathing hard, small beads of saliva at the corner of their mouths. "I'll see you later, Shizu-chan." Nodding wordlessly, he watched his lover leave. His hand held the edge of the door, fingers tapping nervously against the wood. Taking a deep breath and lowering his head , he slowly pushed the door closed.

This was it. Turning away, Shizuo trudged back to living room, where Kyouko was currently working away. "Shizuo dear, go and rest. I'll wake you when I'm ready." That sharp look gave him no room for excuses. Resting his hands on his pregnant belly, he waddled back into the bedroom. Moving slowly, Shizuo pulled himself up onto the bed, rolling on to his back. He could leave everything to Kyouko.

"Shizuo, are you awake?" Gently pushing himself up, he looked at the woman in the doorway. "Yeah." Lately he had been a light sleeper. Slowly getting off of the bed, his movements dragged as he made his way out of the room. His mouth dropped open. How long had he been asleep? The room had been rearranged, the sofa was there for him to sit on, while the rest of the floor was covered in blue and white cushions, placed in a circle.

A blue and white throw had been placed over the sofa. Similar coloured banners ran across the room. Congratulations. The balloons spiralled down at each corner, each one saying the same thing. The table had been moved to the side, several plates full of cakes and other finger foods were set on top, along with children's blocks spelling out baby, shower. To the right, there was a pine cot, a blue bow stuck to the thicker wood.

Turning to face the grinning woman, Shizuo wrapped his arms around her loosely. "Thank you." Slim fingers patted his shoulder. "Nonsense dear, you deserve the best. The cot is from me and Shirou." Taking his phone out, he snapped a photo, so he could show Izaya later. He couldn't have asked for a better family. A knock at the door made his breath hitch. Here it goes.

Everyone arrived at different times. It was Takara and Karisawa that turned up together, shopping bags in hand. Both of them took his hand. "Shizu-Shizu, we're here." Both women took a seat closest to the sofa. After that it was the other four he had invited from TGOI. They took a seat on the opposite side. "Shizuo, sit down. I'll let everyone in."

The next ones in were Anri and Vorona. They didn't look surprised seeing his swollen belly. "Um, It's good to see you again, Heiwajima-san." At least she got his name right. "It's Shizuo. Hi Vorona." The blonde was playing with her hair, staring at him, icy blue eyes fixed on him. "Before exchanging pleasantries, I conclude that you are Shizuka-sempai. Correct?" Ah, he missed the way Vorona spoke.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." Everyone in the room was staring at the two of them. "Forgiven. I have confidence we can carry on in the usual manner. Congratulations, Shizuo-sempai." Vorona took a seat, with Kyouko taking a seat next to her. That left one seat empty. She hadn't turned up. Honestly he couldn't tell how he felt about it. He had worried about it and now she hadn't even been bothered to turn up.

Shaking his head, he met Kyouko's gaze. It had been her choice, nothing to do with him. "Thanks for coming. I should introduce you all. Takara, Karisawa, Anri, Vorona, Kyouko, Ayame, Hinata, Hirumi and Karin. Most of you know me from TGOI, Anri and Vorona knew me from where I used to work. And Kyouko is my future mother in law." That bit of news caught everyone's attention. "At the moment I'm thirty four weeks pregnant. I was getting depressed, so this baby shower has been arranged."

Lifting his head, he saw everyone smiling at him. "Shizu-Shizu, I'm first." He had pretty much expected that. Taking the bag he saw several wrapped presents in white and silver paper. "You only had to get me one." Erika grinned, hands in her lap. "I know, but once I started, I couldn't stop." She was practically bouncing in her seat. He could always count on Karisawa to cheer him up or drive him nuts.

Ripping open the paper he pulled out, the first present. It was a small teddy bear, with a blue bow tie. It was oddly normal. "Thanks Erika." Putting the little bear to one side, he covered his ears to block out the squealing. "And the rest. Open them." Her happiness was contagious, the next present contained a set of bibs. The cardboard label had a colourful image, which he recognised from one of the manga Karisawa kept in the office.

A thin orange border ran around the edge of the first. A black swirl in the shape of a leaf. Either way she had put a lot of thought into it. The next was a set of dummies, along with more baby toys and baby grows. The final one confused him, it full of bath lotions and other relaxing essentials. "That one is for you." His smile dropped as the door bell rang. Shit!

It could be Izaya trying to check up on him, or it could be...her. Swallowing thickly he almost dropped the gift in his hand. "I'll get it." The happy atmosphere had cracked, everyone sending his distress. He waited anxiously as Kyouko opened the door. "Shizuka dear, sorry I'm late." No. Shizuo could already tell it had been a bad idea to invite her.

His mother bustled into the room, carrying multiple bags, while she gazed around the room. Handing him all of the bags, she took a seat next to him on the sofa. "It's good to see you again, I was wondering when you would call me again. Have you brought anything for the baby yet?" Shizuo groaned opening his mouth.

"You're leaving it a bit late, as usual. It's lucky I'm here." Already she had taken over, dumping his presents from Karisawa on the floor. "Heiwajima-san, you're supposed to sit on the floor." Luckily Kyouko was taking charge. "Nonsense, I'm her mother." Her. She still referred to him as a girl. Everyone had gone silent. "Shizuo, do you want to go and rest?" His future mother in law was giving him a way out.

"Shizuka is fine. Sit down dear, we have a lot to get through." Kyouko shook her head. "And you, who are you?" His mother had caught the look. "Kyouko Orihara." Shizuo looked away as his mother's smile dropped. "You? You're the one poisoning my daughter against me." He looked up, blinking as Kyouko crossed the short distance, raising her palm. Everyone stared in shock at the loud noise. His mother had just been slapped.

"Shizuo, carry on. I need to talk to your mother." Izaya's mother pulled her from the sofa, dragging her from the room. Silence filled the room, no one saying a word. That was until a loud squeal pierced the tense air. "Shizu-Shizu, that was great. Did Iza-Iza tell her to do that?" Shaking his head, he forced a smile. "Probably not." Takara handed him a gift basket, inside was a couple of teddy bears, a folded blanket and other bits. Since it was wrapped with tinted blue packaging, he couldn't see that well.

"Thanks Takara." His other gifts were another gift basket, this one everything was white, a baby mobile of stars to go on the cot and a collection of photo albums. There were five of them in total, white with blue ribbon. One for each year of his baby's life. "Thanks everyone. The presents are great." There was still no sign of his mother or Kyouko.

Keeping his presents to one side, Shizuo glanced over at the foot on the table. Hinata caught his gaze. "Oh food." The rest of the women got up, hovering around the table. Karisawa handed him a white cupcake, in a blue case, on top there was a small teddy bear. Picking up the icing, he quickly popped it into his mouth. In his head he could hear Izaya complaining how bad it was for him.

"Wow, these are really well made." He had to hand it to his future mother in law, everything was amazing. A small kick from his tummy made him wince. He had hoped to get through everything, without his pregnancy symptoms cutting in. Slowly lifting himself from the sofa, Shizuo groaned, waddling to the bathroom.

When he came out, things were as he had left them. Everyone was choosing snacks and there was no sign of Kyouko or his mother. Before going back to the sofa, Shizuo paused looking at where the two women had gone. Maybe he should check on them. "Shizu-Shizu, come and sit down." Forcing a smile he returned to his seat. His phone buzzed in his pocket, the message making him grin. _Shizu-chan! I'm bored. Is everything okay over there?_

Even when the flea wasn't here, he still made him happy. Texting back that everything was fine, his thumb stopped, before adding a kiss on the end. _Yay! A kiss from Shizu-chan._ His lover could be so childish sometimes. Shaking his head, he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

His friends were back in the circle now, all of them holding paper plates, while Vorona explained to them the history of cake. His former workmate had an incredible sweet tooth, just like him. It was one of the first things they realised they had in common. The fact that the table had been lifted and turned, so it was resting next to the sofa didn't go unnoticed. Taking his own plate, Shizuo licked his lips, picking up one of everything. They were delicious.

"Chocolate dipped pickles. I will never touch them again." Takara grimaced at the thought. "You're lucky, Shizuo." Now that the presents had been dealt with, they were discussing anything to do with pregnancy. Anri had her head lowered and he knew she was thinking about the two kids that worked at TGOI. Vorona was happily savouring her cakes, a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Yeah, My morning sickness got so bad, I was taken to hospital." He felt sorry for the smallest girl in the group. "I'm trying to get pregnant." His mouth dropped open, turning to the one he'd least expect. "We've been together a while and since you and Iza-Iza look so happy. We wanted to try." He couldn't imagine Karisawa with a child, but it might calm her down. "Good luck."

He hadn't been able to tell her his and Izaya's decision. They were saving it for when he went on maternity leave. Taking another bite of a cake, he settled back against the sofa, almost completely relaxed, apart from the obvious. The pair were still in there.

Finally the door opened, but only Kyouko came out. For a second he panicked that maybe His future mother in law would do the same as Izaya threatened. "Shizuo dear, can you come with me?" The happy chatter was cut short. Pushing himself up, he made his way to the door. Shizuo sighed in relief when he saw his mother sitting on the bed. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it."

The door closed leaving the two of them alone. Neither one of them spoke, the silence dragging out, becoming almost painful. His fingers tapped repeatedly against his pocket, where his phone was kept. He should call Izaya, before things turned bad. "...I'm sorry." Shizuo blinked, wondering if he had just heard what he thought he had. "That woman, she makes sense. I see why you like her so much."

"Sit down. I mean if you want to." What had Kyouko said to her? Slowly he took a seat on the bed. "Sorry. For everything Shizu-o." Shizuo stopped staring at the floor, his head snapping up. His mother had just called him by his name. "I'm going to go. We'll talk later. If that's okay?" Nodding dumbly, he watched as the most controlling person in his life, opened the door and walked out.

Shizuo remained on his and Izaya's bed, the covers now wrapped around him. This time it wasn't the consistent coffee scent that calmed him, it was his lover's. He didn't know exactly how long he stayed that way, trying to calm himself. Even his baby tried to cheer him up, rhythmic kicks against his stomach. A knock on the door made him look up. "Shizuo dear? Is everything okay?"

Opening his mouth, he found the words couldn't come out. "Do you want me to call Izaya?" Holding tighter to the covers, his head flopped forward. Shizuo needed him and for once he wasn't here. Curling up into ball, or as far as he could go, he lay on his side. "You should come back now." Closing his eyes, he felt the first tears fall, as Kyouko left to continue her conversation. "Izaya!"

His baby shower was ruined, partly thanks to his mother and now him. Him and his damn unstable moods. He went from overly happy to miserable and depressed within a split second. Most of the time, Izaya was there to keep it at bay, keep him distracted long enough for it to pass. But the damn flea wasn't here now. "Shizuo dear, Izaya will be here soon."

Kyouko was standing in the doorway, watching him. She hadn't taken a single step towards him yet. "Do you need anything?" Shaking his head, he watched droplets making a wet patch. "No. Close the door." Even his voice sounded depressed and monotone. "Are you sure?" Nodding his head, he wrapped the covers tighter around him. "I'll let everyone know." His future mother in law left the room, leaving him by himself.

He wasn't sure when he dozed off, dried tear streaks staining his cheeks. Still not awake, Shizuo sighed in bliss at the soft fingers combing through his hair. Tilting his head back he tried to get those long digits to stroke close to his neck. They did just that, making him curl inwards. His hand reached up, patting at what should be the bed sheets. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at a pair of very familiar legs.

Shizuo groaned as he whipped his head around, the movement much too fast to what he was currently used to. Even so, he beamed when he looked up into crimson eyes. "Izaya!" Shifting his position, he snuggled his head into his lover's lap. "Shizu-chan. How are you feeling?" Reaching up he played with Izaya's hair, before pulling him down for a kiss. "I missed you."

He smiled at the expression that passed over Izaya's face. "What happened?" Reluctantly pushing himself up, he sat next to the raven on the bed, the covers gone from around him. "Hm? I got presents. I'll show you." Pushing himself off of the bed, he left the room slowly, poking his head back around the door. "Come on, flea." He had never seen his fiancé look so confused.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nodding his head at the stupid question, he took his seat on the sofa, picking up each of his new presents. "My mother said you were upset." Shrugging his shoulders, he lifted up the first. "This one was from Karisawa, so is this one and this one. Oh and this one. This one she got for me." He held up the bath set proudly. "Very nice. Answer the question."

Brushing back his longish hair, Shizuo sighed happily, nothing could piss him off. "Earlier, but now I'm fine, so is our baby. He's kicking again." Gripping Izaya's hand, he placed it against his swollen belly. "See, he does that more frequently now." Looking up, he stared at soft lips, biting his own, before he leant forward and kissed them. "What was that for?"

"Felt like it." Holding onto his present, he pushed himself up, swinging the basket. "Careful, Shizu-chan." Too late, two of the bottles fell from the gift basket. Reaching down, he attempted to pick them up, his stomach stopping him from going any further. One of the bottles had opened, lotion leaking from the bottle. "Sorry." His breath hitched, his happy mood gone.

"It was an accident, protozoan." Blinking in shock, he stepped back. "You called me stupid." His lover winced, as if he had realised what had happened. "It was only a joke, come here, Shizu-chan." Once again his mood had done a one eighty, leaving him depressed and easily offended. Shizuo remained where he was. "I'll clean it up."

Mr god complex ran a hand through his hair, standing up and moving towards him. "Sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can show me what else you got." Letting his head flop forward, he didn't bother brushing it out of his eyes. Izaya did that for him, smoothing it out of the way and leading him back to the sofa.

He was happy when he had his hot chocolate. His lover had made more of his choco cheese snacks as well. "Your parents brought us the cot." He pointed it out, Izaya nodding, a cup of coffee in his hands. "Everyone else got me gift baskets, a baby mobile and photo albums." Before he even thought of reaching for them, the first one was placed on his lap. "Thanks."

Undoing the bow, Shizuo removed the wrapper, picking up the medium sized rabbit, that was in the centre. He had a huge grin as he held it in front of Izaya. "Look, isn't it cute." Mr god complex smirked, moving past the rabbit and stroking his face. "Yeah, very." He felt his face heat up. "Not me, this." Turning away, he placed the rabbit at his belly. "What about you Satoshi?"

He heard the clink of a cup as it was set down on the table. "Lay back, Shizu-chan." Doing as he was told, he rested his head on Izaya's lap, still clutching the fluffy white bunny. "You should get some rest." He wasn't sleepy, yet when his lover placed a kiss on his eyelids, they slipped shut for him. It wasn't long before he was free of any mood swings, falling sound asleep.

Next:- Leaving TGOI


	25. Leaving TGOI

**Leaving TGOI**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo groaned, attempting to roll over, failing miserably in his task. It was becoming harder to move and a lot more uncomfortable. His hair was as long as it was ever going to get. Tonight or maybe today it was worse than usual his chest was itchy and...damp?

Startled awake he lifted his head, gently resting his hand where he had felt the damp patch. Nudging his lover, he waited for the sleeping raven to wake up. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan." Shrugging his shoulders, his fingers clutched to the hem of his damp shirt. "Can you switch on the light?" Even he could hear the panic in his own voice.

The mattress relaxed as his fiancé got up. Seconds later, he shielded his eyes from the bright glare that filled the room. "You need the toilet again?" Shizuo had promised that he wouldn't wander around in the dark. His pee breaks had become more frequent, meaning he was waking up at stupid hours, in the middle of the night. After a near accident last week, he had agreed, waking the flea up every time he needed to get out of bed.

"I don't know." Looking down he could see two clear wet patches. Tilting his head back, he looked up at the ceiling, for any leaks. There wasn't. "Flea, can you help with this?" His movements weren't as flexible now. Seconds later his bed shirt was pulled over his head. Shizuo cursed. He was almost there, he didn't want any more symptoms.

But he knew that's what it was, his nipples were hard and painful, not to mention wet. "Ah!" Flinching as he touched one, he looked up at his lover. "What?" He could see Izaya knew what was wrong with him. "Calm down. You're leaking breast milk." Dropping back onto the pillow, he let out a frustrated groan. "No! No more." He felt like crying again.

"I didn't say anything, because Shinra thought you might not get that particular problem." Shizuo said nothing, staring at the bead of milk. "When does it stop?" His lover didn't give him an answer. "How am I supposed to go to work?" He noticed the cautious look in those crimson eyes, mouth set into a thin line. "I'll pick you up some breast pads. Women usually put them in their bras."

"I am not wearing a fucking bra! I'm not a woman!" His lover took his temper in stride, waiting until he calmed down. Or in this case promptly burst into tears. "I know that. Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan." Shaking his head, he placed both of his hands on his swollen belly. "That's your answer for everything!" Damn it he was crying again, but with the lack of available movement and ban on his strength, it was the only thing he could do. He settled for throwing the toy rabbit.

Mr god complex caught it with ease, letting out a sigh. "That's because it's true. Calm down, Shizu-chan. No stress remember?" Glaring at his lover, he grimaced when he crossed his arms on his chest, smearing milk along his arm. "Damn it." Izaya had managed to get close to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's normal. You'll get through it. Ne, you got through everything else."

Slim arms gently wrapped around his sensitive chest. "It's easy for you. You're not fucking pregnant." His lover continued embracing him. "Language. Get some sleep. I'll be back soon." Coffee eyes widened. "Where are you going?" Gentle fingers smoothed his hair, trying to calm the panic that threatened to rise. "The convenience store." His bangs were brushed back, a soft kiss pressed against his forehead. "I won't be long." His fiancé pulled a new shirt over his head, making sure he was comfortable. The light was switched off, returning him to darkness. Pulling the covers further over him, Shizuo tried to get back to sleep. Reaching around, he grabbed the soft rabbit, clutching it to him.

It was less than ten minutes, he was blinded by the light being turned on. Shizuo had attempted to get to sleep, but being uncomfortable and alone hadn't helped, keeping him tightly wound and unable to relax. "Shizu-chan, I'm back." Already his shirt was damp. "Yeah." His lover was grinning and that was never a good sign. "Come on, I'll run you a bath."

Glancing at the time, he looked at Izaya blankly. "It's the middle of the night." But he let go of the bunny anyway, following the whistling raven into the bathroom. The carrier bag was left in the floor, Izaya helping him to climb in. It wasn't long before the bath was filled with hot water, white foam bubbles along the surface. He had to admit it was relaxing and calmed his mood significantly.

His lover had shrugged off his coat, rolling up his sleeves. Shizuo flinched as a wash cloth was placed against his back. "I'll be gentle." Sitting up he felt the circular motions on his back, relaxing, calming and distracting. He could feel himself sliding back, leaning into the touch. He had known that he was tired, frustrated and emotionally unstable. His fiancé worked on his shoulders, rolling them under his palm. "Ah!"

"Too much?" Shaking his head, he tilted it to the side allowing Izaya better access. "Such a protozoan, letting yourself get this tense." He should be angry at that. Instead his eyes fluttered closed. "Mm." He could feel every bit of tension leaving him. "Better?" Nodding his head just slightly, he was pulled back, so he was leaning against the ceramic. "Ow!"

His eyes snapped open, seeing Izaya kneeling at the side of the bath. The wash cloth had barely touched his sensitive nipples. "Bare with it." A comforting hand remained on his shoulder, his eyes following Mr god complex's movements. He watched as the cloth was dabbed lightly over his chest, circling each perky nub. "Hurts." The wash cloth was moved lower, cleaning his belly.

Once Izaya had finished, the water was drained, his lover helping him out of the bath, wrapping one of their fluffy towels around him. Shizuo remained standing while he was gently patted dry, his fiancé being extra careful around his chest and groin areas. "Sit down." He did as he was told, keeping the towel around his waist. "What are you doing?" The contents of the bag were pulled out, Izaya cutting open both packets.

"Because I'm so brilliant, I came up with an idea. Hold these." He grimaced as he held the breast pads lightly over each nipple. Shizuo wouldn't be wearing a bra, that was asking for trouble. Shizuka was gone for good. A smile split across his face, a bandage wrapped around his chest, keeping the pads in place. "You can let go now." Doing just that, he let his lover wrap them around him a few more times.

The flea then proceeded to take the towel away completely, rubbing cocoa butter over and around his pregnant belly. Not only that, but he helped him get dressed, slipping his boxers over his legs, along with warm pyjama pants. "Arms up." Lifting them as far as he could, a clean night shirt was pulled over his head. "All done." A slim hand slipped into his, leading him back into the bedroom.

Shizuo was helped back under the covers, the stuffed toy placed in the crook of his arm. In the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of fire, Izaya lighting the coffee scented candle on his bedside table. There was a harsh exhale of breath as the match was blown out, seconds later the bedroom light went out, the bed dipping, his side becoming warm as his lover joined him. "Good night, Shizu-chan." This time he had no problems getting to sleep, a smile touching his lips.

Shizuo didn't want to wake up. He was finally relaxed, dead to the world. Ignoring the hand resting on his shoulder he refused to break the surface of his sleep. "Shizu-chan. Wake up." He knew he had to. If it was any other day, His lover would have let him sleep in, most likely the entire day. But today was different. Today he couldn't afford to miss work. It was his last day at TGOI.

Forcing his eyes to open, he found himself staring into crimson eyes. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Shizuo may have grunted in reply, pausing as he felt a small pain. It was different to when his baby kicked. "I made you breakfast." Sure enough, Izaya was holding a bowl of porridge, scooping up a mouthful and blowing. Opening his mouth he accepted the spoonful, chewing and swallowing gratefully. "Thanks."

As usual Izaya helped him wash, change the pads and get dressed, helping him into the car, the seat belt being pulled across, the cushioned part of the strap, resting against his belly. The passenger door was closed. This would be the last time he would be doing this. His lover climbed in on the other side. "Ready?" To say goodbye to everyone? No he wasn't. Something was ending, even if it was temporary.

That odd pain was there again, in his lower abdomen, making him wince. Maybe he should tell Izaya about it. No. He had bothered his lover enough with his problems. Ignoring the new symptom, he played with the ends of his hair, while he bit his lip. "You'll see everyone again. They can come and visit." It wasn't the same, he had become accustomed to seeing his workmates every day.

Once the car was parked, he was helped out. Stepping onto the pavement, Shizuo looked up at the building he had been working at. Seven years. It had been a long time. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya's hand slipped into his own. "I'm fine." Still he remained standing for a few more minutes, memorising every detail of the building he had been coming to everyday. "It's getting colder, let's go inside."

Letting out a long sigh, he followed after his soon to be former boss. There was that pain again, sharp and sudden. Shaking his head, he continued into the lift, letting it take them to the flea's office. "I'll make the coffee." His lover sighed. "Fine, leave it on the side." Nodding his head, Shizuo trudged into the kitchen, leaning against the wall by the doorway. He was actually going to miss the morning announcement.

_Good morning my lovely humans. Today will be the last time you here my wonderful voice. As of today, my P.A and fiancé Shizu-chan will be going on maternity leave, meaning I will be taking time off as well._

Hidden in the kitchen, his breath hitched, his vision becoming blurry. This was really it. Wiping a hand across his eyes, he tried to hold back the tears. Damn his mood swings.

_However, that doesn't mean you can slack off. In my absence The Great Orihara Industries will be run by Kyouko Orihara. Work hard my precious humans. If you have any problems, go to your line managers or wait until Monday. _

That was it. The last morning announcement he would hear. "Shizu-chan?" Moving away from the wall, he switched on the coffee machine. Taking out his and Izaya's mug, he set to making his lover one of his last drinks. "Everything okay?" It was like his lover could sense something was wrong. "...Yeah." Clenching his fist, he felt another sharp pain, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye. Damn it.

"Its not like you'll be gone for good. Eight months, Shizu-chan. That's less than a year." Nodding his head, he made Izaya's coffee and his hot chocolate, stepping back from the sideboard. The mugs were quickly grabbed and carried from the room. "Do you want any of those unhealthy cravings of yours?" Shaking his head, he slowly dropped back onto the sofa. "No." He didn't feel hungry at all. Shizuo left his laptop where it was, his gaze fixed on the small CCTV screens. He could see his department. Everyone looking happy as usual. He could see Takara and his other new friends busy doing their work. He would miss them.

The day passed agonizingly slow. There wasn't much work for him to do, since it was just the case of tying up loose ends. His other work would be covered by his department, as it had been since he had become pregnant. He could see his lover completely absorbed in work, trying to get all of his pieces done. Once he had finished he went back to watching the screens. It would be pointless to try and get some sleep with his new symptom.

There were still the goodbyes, but he couldn't say it just yet. The time changed to midday, meaning it was lunch time. The flea glanced up from the desk. "Go ahead without me." For once he did just that. Izaya was there if he needed him, though most likely it would be when he needed him. Waddling along the corridor,he found himself looking at the walls and layout.

Pressing the button on the lift, he waited for it to come up, only for the light to go out again. Damn it. How many times had he told Mr god complex to get it fixed. Eventually the doors slid open, allowing him inside and taking him down to the third floor. He had to push the button a few more times for the doors to slide open.

Shizuo forced a smile as he walked into the company cafeteria, he could pretend he was fine, another sharp pain made him grimace for a few seconds. "Good luck!" He was met with every employee standing from their chair, clapping their hands together. There were a few squeals thrown in, but he knew the culprits for those. A large banner stretched across the room, the words _Good luck_ across it.

Shit. He felt like crying again. Instead of turning from the room, he made his way to his usual table, pulling up a seat. "Shizu-Shizu. What do you think?" He nodded unable to say anything. Kadota passed him the menu, which he glanced through, before ordering a sandwich. He really didn't feel like eating. Izaya didn't join them.

After spending his last lunch break with his workmates, he trudged back to Izaya's office. None of them had said anything about it being his last day, he hadn't either. Pushing the door open, he could see quick fingers dancing across the keyboard, crimson eyes glued to the screen. "Enjoy your lunch?" His lover hadn't looked up. "Yeah."

"I'm almost done." Nodding his head, he decided to make Izaya another cup of coffee. Making his way slowly to the desk,, he went to pick the mug up. "I can do that, Shizu-chan." Shizuo kept hold of the mug. "I want to do it." Minutes later, slim fingers stopped. "And done. Everything is finished." Letting go of the mug, he trudged around the desk, looping his arms around Izaya's neck. His fiancé just held him, the way he wanted.

"Shizu-chan. Times up." Looking up from his spot on the sofa, he felt another pain. It was nearing the end of the day. This was it, he watched as Izaya picked up the tannoy. _Can all employees from the admin department, report to my office. _Ignoring another pain, he sat up properly waiting for his workmates to come up.

A knock on the door made him turn his head. "Come in." All of them shuffled in, standing just behind the sofa. "You wanted to see us?" He took his time looking over each one of his colleagues and friends. Karisawa, Kadota, Walker, Kida and Mikado. He would miss them. "I'll be taking Shizu-chan home shortly, say your goodbyes." Karisawa didn't squeal, she let out a frustrated groan. "Shizu-Shizu, I'll miss you." He accepted the awkward hug from her. "Good luck, Shizuo." He shook both teen's hands. Along with Walker's "We'll still come and visit."Taking Kadota's hand, he held on tight. "I know, I'll still miss you." And now he was crying again. So much for that. His work mates, each took a space on the sofa, Karisawa had tears in her eyes, Mikado was silent.

"You've been here long enough. Karisawa, Dotachin, you two stay." The other three left the room. "Shizu-chan, do you want to tell them?" Nodding his head, he wiped at his eyes, biting his lip at another pain. They seemed to be getting closer together. "We want you to be our baby's godparents." He was ready for the loud squeal. "Thank you. Thank you." Shizuo smiled as Karisawa ran around the office, hugging both of them. "Wow. Thanks man." Kadota was a lot more laid back.

"Shizu-chan.." Nodding his head, he pushed himself up from the sofa. "Oh my god." Shizuo stood awkwardly as his colleague attempted to hug him, arms around his swollen stomach. "Good luck, Shizu-Shizu. Take care of him, Iza-Iza." He allowed a smile to touch his lips as she stepped back, allowing the others to say their pieces. "Good luck, Shizuo." He took Kadota's hand in his. "Yeah, good luck."

"You two get out of my office." It was time to go. The baby was due in the next three weeks. Now he had no choice but to stay close to the hospital. He could see his lover watching him, his arms over his stomach as he wobbled like a penguin. Making his way over to the stairs, a vice like grip pulled him back. "This way Shizu-chan."

"What's wrong with the stairs?" Mr god complex looked at him like he had asked a stupid question. "You're heavily pregnant. We're taking the lift." Shizuo shook his head. "Taking the stairs will be safer." The flea shook his head, dragging him along to the lift, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The doors slid shut behind them, Shizuo pushing the button for the ground floor.

His stomach turned as they made it past the first floor, hearing sickening screech as it stopped dead, knocking him off balance, the rail keeping him up. "Shit." He cursed as he thumbed the button repeatedly. He heard a sigh next to him, wincing as he felt another pain in his stomach, this one was a lot worse. Mr god complex was pressing the emergency button. "Looks like its not working." Shizuo glared at him. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, flea."

The stupid pain had started off short and sharp, it was now a continuous pain always there. "I told you we should take the stairs." Shit, now it hurt. "You're pregnant, Shizu-chan. I'm not risking you falling down the stairs." Shizuo grit his teeth. "Because getting trapped in a damn lift is so much better." Mr god complex shrugged, crimson eyes watching him. "I didn't know the lift would stop." He scoffed. "You seem to know everything else. Why didn't you get the damn thing fixed?"

Damn it, someone stop this pain. Biting his lip, he breathed deep. Crimson eyes looked at him worriedly. "Shizu-chan?" The pregnant man doubled over, gasping in pain. His entire body froze as something burst inside him, he could feel something running down his leg. "Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" No, damn it. "Uh, flea. I think my waters just broke." If he wasn't trying to calm his breathing he would've laughed at the priceless expression on his lover's face."Are you sure?" Doubling over, he glared at the panicking flea. "Oh course I'm sure." His lover had gone pale "Great, our child is as unpredictable as you." Through half lidded eyes he watched Izaya pressing the button rapidly. "No one's answering."

"Are you kidding? I need to get to the hospital." Waddling painfully to the doors, he rested both palms on the doors. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be using your strength." He glared at Mr god complex, who was gently pulling him away and lowering him to the floor. "What are you -agh! Doing?" He had never seen Izaya look so panicked. "Calling Shinra."

The phone was on loud speaker, so he could hear too. _Hello._ The illegal doctors voice came through clearly. "Shinra, me and Shizu-chan are stuck in the lift." _Is Shizuo okay?_ He opened his mouth to reply, only to get hit by another wave of pain. "He thinks his waters have broken." The blond glared at him. "Not think, know. Damn it."

_Shizuo, are you in pain?_ Izaya kept the phone out of his reach. "What do you think? Ngh! Get this thing out of me!" Mr god complex shook his head. "Tell him he'll be fine, Shinra. They were met with silence. "Shinra?" A sigh could be heard through the end of the phone. _You two didn't attend those birthing classes did you?_ Both of them let out a sigh, his sounding pained. "I was the only bloody pregnant male there. Agh!"

_Well if you had, you'd know you were going into labour._ Both of them froze. "No way. I'm not due for another few weeks." There was another sigh. _Well you are. By the sounds of it, you're seconds away from your first push. Izaya you're going to have to deliver it._ Crimson and coffee met, the same shock reflected in both. This wasn't the normal birth he had planned for.

Next:- Panic stations

_A/N:- So out of curiosity, did anyone guess about the lift?_


	26. Panic stations

**Panic stations**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews, so this actually the first chapter I wrote, with a bit of modifying and fit everything around it. Enjoy._

Shizuo felt the colour drain from his face."Shinra, you better be joking." He went to say the same thing, a sharp pain shooting through him. He couldn't stop it. The baby was coming. "Izaya, hurry up." And for all the time that they had been together, he had never seen the flea so lost for words.

His face was pale, crimson eyes wide, full of panic, he looked he wanted to run. He had already accepted it, they were the only two here and the baby wasn't going to wait for who knows how long, until someone rescued them and got the damn lift working again.

_I'm sorry, you don't have a choice. Shizuo needs you Izaya_. That seemed to snap him out of it. Slowly he crouched on the floor, putting the phone on the floor. Shizuo watched him swallow, hands shaking slightly. "Okay. What do I do?" Biting his lip, he tried not to think about how screwed they were, especially if Mr god complex with all the answers, was unsure.

There was a sigh on the end of the line. _You need to remove his clothes._ Shizuo let out another pained cry, every thing telling him to push. He watched through his bent legs, as Izaya pulled his shoes off, taking his sweet time about it, he could see how wide those crimson eyes were in shock. _Whatever you do, don't take his hand._

Mr god complex reached up undoing the string on his pants, urging him to lift his hips, which he barely managed. He could feel the flea shaking as they were removed. His boxers followed the same routine. Even so, it was taking too long another pain ripping through him. "Hurry the fuck up."

Both of them were sweating for different reasons, the flea gripped his knees harder than necessary, forcing them apart in slow, jerky movements. "...What now? Shinra!" This wasn't the obnoxious bastard he had fell in love with, neither was it the gentle overprotective Izaya. The man in front of him he almost didn't recognize and that scared him. He needed his Izaya.

_Shizuo, you can push now. Izaya keep him calm and support the baby's head when you see it. _"Agh!" After all the pain he had gone through breaking bones, nothing compared to this. It fucking hurt. He wanted it to end. It was torture. Already he had enough. "Aghhhhhh!" He was never having another child again.

"You can push now, Shizu-chan." The flea sounded unsure of himself, his face pale. He bit back a waspish retort, his body acting for him. "Gah!" There was silence on the end of the phone, but somehow he could tell Celty was there listening. _Breathe Shizuo. _His fist clenched, wanting to smash the phone in two. Breathe? Easy for him to say.

"Fuck fuck aghhhh!" He tried to keep his breathing under control, pain rippling through him. It hurt too much. He couldn't do this, he couldn't. "Ung!" He could feel tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He was at his limit, his hair flopping down over his eyes, as he tried again.

He had put up with his strength, he had put up with accepting his sexuality, but this was his limit. "Fuck. I can't." And that seemed to be what the flea needed. "Oh? Are you giving up? Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him. "I wouldn't be in this damn position if you had done what I said!" He was wasting the precious energy he had left. Biting his lip, he could taste the blood as he tried to calm himself down.

"Come on, push and breathe. Push and breathe." Funnily enough he felt calmer, with Mr god complex, being his usual irritating self. "Oh! Shizu-chan, don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'll avoid sex with you for a while." Shizuo sucked in a breath, his hands clenching into fists. The Izaya he knew and loved had returned.

"...Well at least... ugh... Something good... ha... came out of this. Get this... ah... thing out... uhn... of me." He looked up, seeing Izaya's eyes widen. "I can see the head." Shizuo grimaced at the happy, encouraging voice on the phone. _You're doing good so far. Come on, Shizuo. _Shinra wasn't helping at all. His lover seemed to notice, pulling the phone away.

"Come on, Shizu-chan. Deep breath, big push." His scream filled the elevator, rebounding against the four enclosed walls. "...out...yet?" His eyes squeezed shut, wanting this to be over. "...e-nough." How long had it been? His heart pounded in his chest, his legs spread as far as they could go, it didn't seem to help much.

Fingers worked along the insides of his thighs, lazily drawing patterns on his skin. "Shh! Come on, Shizu-chan. Nearly there." Liar. He knew he wasn't done, he wasn't even halfway. But he couldn't blame him for trying. A beep came from the control panel. _Hello. You rang for assistance? _

Shizuo nodded, letting Izaya know he could get up. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. He watched the flea get up, holding the button. "Hello, there are two people stuck in here, one has gone into labour." The voice sounded monotone, not caring at all. _We'll try and get you out as soon as possible. Would you like me to call an ambulance?_ He didn't hear Izaya's reply, the pain was too much for him, his consciousness briefly slipping. Damn it, he was tired.

"...Hey, Shizu-chan. Stay with me." Shizuo nodded, his head falling to one side, he was tired, it hurt. _Keep him awake, Izaya. Come on, Shizuo_. Another scream left him, his breathing erratic. "Can't can't can't. Fuck!... I can't." It was too much and he no longer had the energy. He wasn't made for this.

"Yes you can. Almost there. Shh! And push." Tears ran freely down his cheeks, his throat sore from the screaming. He was being ripped apart. His eyes slipped shut, a harsh slap bringing him back to reality. "And again. Breathe, Shizu-chan." He wasn't sure how long it had been, how many times he had been slapped awake, how many times he had listened to Izaya and Shinra's encouragement. _What's happening? Izaya. _

"It's almost out, all that's left is the lower body." Shizuo groaned, the pain easing slightly. "Last one. Big push, Shizu-chan." Using the last of his energy, he put all his effort into that one push, knowing Izaya was holding onto their child, as he pushed it out into the world. "Well done, Shizu-chan. Shinra what now?" Was that it? Was it over now? Why wasn't there any noise?

_You need to cut the umbilical cord. Do you have your knife?_ Shizuo shook his head weakly, trying to move. Mr god complex had frozen again. "...Oi, flea. I... Have a perfect...cut...on my...chest...you..." Shit, his head dropped back down, his energy gone. He lay there like a toy doll on its last cell of battery.

"I didn't realise you liked it so much, Shizu-chan. The little mark that marks you as mine." He couldn't find it in him to smile, barely staying awake, as he watched Izaya make another perfect cut. He closed his eyes as a loud cry, pierced the silent atmosphere, changing it from two people trapped in an elevator to three, their baby finally realising it had been born.

Damn it, he was so tired, maybe just for a few minutes. "Shizu-chan, wake up." Go away flea, I want to sleep. "Shh! Come on baby. "Shh!" He could hear their baby still crying, wow. It had a perfect set of lungs. "Oi, Shizu-chan. Stay awake." Don't want to. Need to sleep. His eyes refused to stay over, something was dragging him down. "Tired, let me sleep." The words came out mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. _He's right, Shizuo. You need to stay awake_. Shizuo groaned, biting his lip, forcing his exhausted eyes to snap open.

"Look baby, it's your mummy. Shizu-chan, look at our new daughter." He tried to move, his hands slipping underneath him, he was still sweating and crying, his almost brunette locks plastered to his forehead, his thighs felt damp. "I... thought we... were having... a boy." The flea grinned "Obviously Shinra was wrong."

_Excuse me, my results at the time were correct, you can't blame me for your baby not playing by the rules. Ah, my beloved Celty._ There was a thud on the other end, a groan following. _Ah, Celty says congratulations._ "Shizu-chan, stay awake. Here, hold our baby girl." He groaned as he was lifted, There was something dripping down his ass, which he didn't want to think about. Izaya moving behind him, to keep him propped up. He moved his arms, cradling the tiny newborn in his arms, his lover making sure he had a proper hold. "Look at her, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blinked staring down at his daughter. "...Blood..."

_Yes, that's normal, don't worry they'll wash her when you get to the hospital._ She was adorable, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He forced his tired fingers to move, gently caressing her face. Crimson eyes stared up at him. "...your eyes." He was glad, she was nothing like him. Their little girl would be normal. "Yeah, looks like she'll have your hair. She's perfect." Shizuo felt himself smile,seeing Izaya brush against her cheek with his finger. "We never did decide on a name. Did we?" He felt himself slip again.

"Shizu-chan!" Shizuo opened his eyes, glaring up at Izaya. "...what?" Mr god complex sighed in relief. "Thanks to Shinra, we started thinking of boys names." He nodded weakly, ignoring the cursing on the other side of the phone. _You can't blame me. The ultrasound... _Shizuo felt his eyes droop, losing consciousness.

His eyes snapped open, wincing as the lift shuddered, the lights flickering. Shit. The light on the intercom lit up, static coming through the speaker. _Hello. Help is here, we're get you out of there soon._ The damn thing shuddered again, a groan of metal coming from outside. Shizuo kept his arms protectively around his daughter, even if he was a weakened mess. He forced himself to manage that.

"Almost there. Well at least we have the birth on tape." A soft groan escaped him, as he remembered the CCTV throughout the building. Kadota and Karisawa had probably stayed in Izaya's office to watch. Another groan on metal, a bright light blinded him, as the doors were forced apart. Good.

Neon green and orange filled his vision. "Are you okay?" His arms felt empty as Izaya took their child from him, what looked like paramedics coming closer and then his vision went black, his consciousness slipping. Everything was over. He could finally rest.

His eyes flickered and then he was weightless, muffled voices ringing through his ears, while he struggled to hear what they were saying. Something was put over his face, through his fuzzy ears he could hear crying and shouting.

He felt like he was moving, his eyes seeing lines of lights, pass above him, around the edge of his blurred sight, he could see green and black. There was more muffled shouting, but he couldn't understand anything, his eyes slipping shut again.

Shizuo blinked opening his heavy eyelids, finding himself staring at a white ceiling. Slowly he moved his head, seeing a white wall and a green door. Where was he? There was something over his face, misting white as he breathed.

Moving his head back, he turned to the other side, his eyes widening in confusion. There was a small window, covered by green curtains, a small table, sat next to the bed he was in. He gazed blankly at the glass vase, holding an assortment of flowers. He could see a metal stand, some sort of bag with liquid in it was hung up, a needle in his arm.

Moving away from them, his gaze travelled to the uncomfortable chair, by the side of the bed, currently occupied, by a sleeping figure, with black hair. A smile tugged at his lips, seeing his fiancé right by his side. Raising his hand he could see something clamped onto his finger. What was going on?

As if Mr god complex could sense him staring, his eyelids flickered, before he found himself staring into crimson orbs. "Shizu-chan?" Shizuo stared back in confusion, Izaya looked angry. No more than that, he looked like he was in pain, sadness and relief clouding those usually sharp eyes. "Shizu-chan!" And now the flea was hovering over him. "Do you know where you are?" Ah, he was in hospital. He recognized it now Why was he here?

It came back to him in a rush, being trapped in the elevator, the incredible pain. He tried pushing himself up, reaching for the mask, only for slim arms to pin him down. "Don't even think about it." Izaya's voice sounded usually harsh, tinted with worry. He must have screwed up again. But if Izaya was here with him. Then where was...

"Where's... my... baby?" He cursed inwardly hearing how sore and weak he sounded. "Don't worry. They're checking her over, she was born early." Crimson eyes fixed on him, making him shudder. "Don't you dare do that again. I mean it, Shizu-chan." His fingers reached for the mask again. He never wanted to see that look on his lover's face again.

He didn't move as Izaya wrapped his arms around him. "Never again." Shizuo sighed, hating how the flea was acting. "Izaya? What happened." He didn't get a reply, he winced as the arms around him tightened, listening to the other mumble "Never again." Over and over again. "Never again, Shizu-chan."

Lifting his hand, he brushed his hand through Izaya's hair. "Sorry." He wasn't sure what he had done or what had happened, but he knew it was to do with why he was in hospital. He shifted over, his face contorting in pain. "Stay still." Shaking his head, he tried to pull his lover onto the bed. He received a concerned glare in return. "Wait until the doctor comes. I'm not letting you out of my sight." And still the flea didn't let go of him, making sure he stayed perfectly still.

A knock at the door, made him look up. His two friends stepped into the room, Shinra closing the door behind him, a clipboard in his hand. "Shizuo, you're finally awake. How do you feel?" Shaking his head, he blinked in confusion, once again tugging at the mask. "Where's my baby?" He was quickly becoming more aware. "Your daughter is fine. One of the nurses will bring her in. Shizuo, I won't lie to you. We almost lost you. You'll be kept in for observation."

His eyes widened, his gaze dropping down to his clingy lover, who still hadn't let go of him. "You need to rest. Your body shouldn't have gone through such an ordeal." Pushing his hair back he attempted to sit up,finding he didn't have the energy to do so. "I want my baby." Shinra sighed, moving towards his drip. "Shizu-chan." He hated hearing how broken Izaya's voice sounded. "Rest. Please." Stopping his struggling, he lay back against the pillows. Already his eyes were slipping, the urge to sleep was too strong. What did Shinra...

Shizuo was more alert the next time he woke up. Izaya was still by his side, he looked like he hadn't slept at all, with the dark shade under his eyes. Remaining still, he let his lover rest. The drip was still attached to him, but he could already tell the mask was gone. The curtains were now open, several cards standing up. Next to his bedside was a large mixture of flowers, a single balloon floated in the corner of the room.

The door opened, making him curse, as his fiancé jerked awake. "Shizu-chan!" The look of relief on Izaya's usually calm face shocked him. Someone he hadn't met before wheeled in a small bed, through the glass side he could see a tiny hand. His heart beat quickened. "Heiwajima-san, congratulations." He smiled at the nurse, pushing himself into a sitting position.

His lover's hands were on his back, supporting him straight away. "You know, our little girl doesn't have a name yet. What about Yuriko?" At least they were getting back to normal. "No. Sora?" Izaya shook his head, those crimson eyes darkening. "Kazuko?" Shizuo paused, his hands clenching. Only child. Which meant his lover didn't want to take any risks. He wouldn't be getting pregnant again.

He was silent, unable to say anything. "Here you go. She's six pounds, six ounces" Holding out his arms, the way Celty had taught him, he cradled his newborn baby girl. When he was out of it, he had thought she was the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Now that he was aware, he was lost for words at how perfect she was. Shizuo couldn't look away, his finger gently trailing her button nose, while equally sharp crimson eyes gazed up at him, a smile on those tiny lips.

The nurse left them alone, closing the door behind her. Shizuo managed to shuffle over, the material on the hospital gown was already irritating him. The whole place was, the only thing keeping him in the bed, was Izaya and their little girl. Reaching out he patted the now free side of the small hospital bed. His lover grinned, hopping up next to him, arm linked around his own. He smiled at the familiar look, before staring back down at their baby.

Her hair was a light brown, but he could tell it might darken to black. Before he had cared a lot about who she would turn out like. But seeing her now in his arms, he didn't give a damn. She was beautiful, the most precious person in his life, with the exception of the one next to him. The name slipped from his lips, without his knowledge, but it felt right, as soon as he heard himself say it.

"Emi." A hand rested on his, making him reluctantly look away. "Beautiful blessing. Its perfect, Shizu-chan." Yeah she was. Leaning into his lover's side, he rested his head on the slim shoulder, A slim arm snaking around his waist. "I want to go home." Long fingers brushed his hair back. "Just a bit longer, until Shinra clears you." That haunted look was still there. Letting his eyes close he nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll wait." Just for them.

Next:- Nothings perfect


End file.
